The Story of ItaKyuu
by Daniel.Sandra
Summary: gomen, saya seorang newbie jadi belum bisa bikin summary yang bener. kalo penasaran baca aja deh :D
1. Chapter 1

"Baik kaa-san nanti setelah selesai urusan di kampus, Kyuu akan kesana. Nanti kaa-san sms aja alamatnya. Sudah dulu ya kaa-san." Kyuubi melepas earphone yang menggantung pada telinga kirinya dan memutus sambungan teleponnya saat sudah memasuki area parkiran kampus Universitas Konoha (UK).

Setelah memarkirkan mobilnya Kyuubi memastikan apakah semua berkas-berkas untuk kepindahan ke UK sudah lengkap, sebelum keluar Kyuubi membenarkan kembali letak topinya .

Seluruh mata para mahasiswi menatapnya dengan pandangan 'WOW', mereka beranggapan orang yang baru keluar dari mobil audi sport keluaran terbaru itu adalah seorang pemuda yang menawan. Lihat saja penampilannya, jaket hoodie khas cowok warna abu-abu, celana jeans warna dark blue serta sepatu sneakers warna putih dan biru yang membuatnya makin mencolok adalah warna topi yang sangat kontras dengan baju yang ia kenakan, menyembunyikan rambut red orange panjangnya, ah,, jangan lupa pula kaca mata hitam yang menyembunyikan sebagian wajahnya. Dengan cuek ia melanjutkan perjalanannya tanpa mengacuhkan semua tatapan para mahasiswa yang memandangnya penuh tanya.

-^_^v-

A Naruto Fiction

Disclaimer by Mr. Masashi Kishimoto

Kalo fict ini punya Dan

Main Pair : Itachi Uchiha x Kyuubi Namikaze (female)

Rating : T (nyari aman dulu)

Genre : Romance

Warning: Newbie, banyak sekali typo yang berserakan dan beterbaran dimana-mana plus EYD yang belum sempurna, ide cerita mainstream bingits, GS (human and female kyuubi), maybe OOC.

Yang berkenan boleh baca yang enggak boleh go home,,eh go push the back buttom.

-^_^v-

Here we go…

Kyuubi berencana untuk berkeliling kampus sebentar setelah membaca pesan dari sang kaa-an aka Kushina untuk menemuinya nanti pada saat jam makan siang di Sharinggan Hotel. 'masih ada sekitar 4 jam lagi' batin Kyuubi. Penampilannya sekarang agak berbeda dengan awal ia datang, kacamata hitam sudah ia masukkan dalam tas selempangnya sejak sebelum masuk ruang tata usaha. Memutuskan untuk bersantai di area taman kampus Kyubi melangkahkan kakinya ke arah kanan sesuai petunjuk arah yang menunjukkan letak taman. Namun na'as saat hendak berbelok ke arah taman, ia menabrak seorang

"I..itai.." seru keduanya

"Kalau jalan pake ma..Dei" belum sempat memarahi orang yang menabraknya, ia sepertinya mengenali sosok yang ia tabrak tadi

"Anata dare?" tanya Deidara sambil memiringkan kepalanya

"Kau tak ingat aku Dei!"

Deidara terus menatap orang yang barusan ia tabrak. Wajahnya terkesan familiar dimatanya.

"Kyuu,," seru Deidara saat sadar bahwa yang ditabraknya tadi adalah sepupunya sendiri Namikaze Kyuubi dan terjadilah adegan teletubies.

"Kenapa kau ada di sini. Bukankah kau seharusnya ada di Berlin?" tanya Deidara setelah melepaskan pelukannya pada Kyuubi.

"Aku melanjutkan kuliah di sini. Ada beberapa masalah dengan perusahaan tousan di jepang jadi kita semua memutuskan untuk menetap di jepang untuk waktu yang belum ditentukan" jawab Kyuubi

"Ow,, jadi nanti kau kuliah disini? Jurusan apa?"

"Yap,, aku ambil management. Bisa temani aku berkeliling area kampus sekarang"

"Gomenne, aku harus ke Sharinggan Hotel bentar lagi"

"Ada urusan apa kau kesana, nanti saja. Aku juga ada janji dengan kaa-san untuk bertemu disana saat makan siang. Kau sudah lama kan tidak bertemu dengan kaa-san"

"Masalahnya aku sudah berjanji bertemu temanku jam 10 nanti disana"

"Baiklah, tapi temani aku ke taman sekarang, aku ingin istirahat disana"

"Okey, nanti aku akan menemuimu saat jam makan siang serta menyapa baa-san juga" seru Deidara dan segera menggamit lengan Kyuubi dan berjalan ke arah taman.

**Skip time**

**Sharringan Hotel**

Kyuubi melangkahkan kakinya menuju area restoran yang berada di dalam Sharinggan Hotel tanpa memperdulikan tatapan orang-orang disekitarnya. Sekarang menunjukkan pukul 13.30 tapi ia masih belum menemukan Kushina di restoran tersebut. Akhirnya Kyuubi memilih mengambil tempat duduk yang dekat dengan jendela. Masih dengan jaket hoodie dan topi yang sama hanya kaca matanya saja yang ia lepas setelah duduk tadi.

"Kyuu.." seru Deidara sambil melambaikan tangannya pada Kyuubi. Setelah sampai di meja Kyuubi, Deidara langsung memeluknya.

"Uhuk,,k,,le,,,pas Dei"

"Hehehe gomen" jawab Deidara sambil melepaskan pelukannya.

"Sudah lama? Mana baa-san?" tanya Deidara

"Belum, kaa-san sebentar lagi sampai"

"Ehem,," daheman seseorang menginterupsi obrolan singkat mereka. Kyuubi memandang pemuda dihadapannya dengan alis terangkat, sedangkan pemuda itu memandang ia dengan tatapan tak suka. Merasa tak mengenal siapa dia, sebelum Kyuubi menyuarakan pertanyaannya Deidara sudah terlebih dulu memperkenalka pemuda tersebut

"Gomenne Itachi, kenalkan ini Kyuubi. Kyuu kenalkan dia Itachi. Teman yang tadi aku ceritakan"

"Hn/Hm" balas mereka

'Jadi cowok ini yang tadi pagi memeluk Deidara seenaknya. Awas saja kau.' Batin Itachi.

"Cih,, kau salah bergaul ya, sejak kapan kau berteman dengan kakek keriputan begini hem"

_**Ctak**_

Muncul perempatan di dahi Itachi, selama ini tidak ada yag berani mengatainya seperti ini.

"Mengapa semua teman priamu yang berambut merah selalu menyebalkan Dei. Sudah cukup si baby face itu saja kenapa sekarang muncul lagi rubah jejadian seperti dia" balas Itachi sambil menunnjuk Kyuubi

"Grr,,rgrr apa kau bilang keriput" geram Kyuubi

"Cih,, selain dia menyebalkan ternyata dia juga tuli"

"Itai,,,kau apa-apan Dei, sakit tau" Itachi mengaduh saat dengan manisnya Deidara memukul kepalanya

"Rasakan kau Keri,, Itai" ejekan Kyuubi terpotong saat Deidara memukulkan sendok ke kepalanya

"Kalian mau diam atau mau merasakan pukulanku lagi" seru Deidara

Kyuubi dan Itachi sama-sama mendengus dan memalingkan wajah mereka. Menghela nafas pasrah Deidara melihat mereka. Ini masih mending dari pada melihat mereka saling mempermalukan diri sendiri. Terlebih lagi Itachi, sejak kapan dia jadi OOC begini.

-^_^v-

"Kau telat setengah jam rubah" Deidara memandang sebal Kyuubi karena telah membuatnya menunggu lama.

"Tadi aku harus mengantar Naru dulu. Ini bekal yang kau pesan pada kaa-san kemarin. Kau harus membayar mahal karena sudah seenaknya menjadikanku kurir"

"Wahh,, arigatou Kyuu" seru Deidara setelah merebut bento yang kemarin ia minta pada Kushina saat makan siang tak lupa pula ia mendaratka ciuman pada pipi sepupunya.

"Yak,,apa yag kau lakukan bodoh" teriak Kyuubi sambil menghapus jejak bibir Deidara di pipinya yang mulus.

"Apa?" tanyanya sambil memiringkan kepalanya. Seolah baru menyadari apa yang telah ia lakukan, Nampak seringai jahil di paras ayunya

"Maksudmu ini" Deidara kembali mendaratkan ciuman pada pipi Kyuubi dan memeluknya erat"

"Yak,, Dei lep,,pas,,"

"Ini bayaranmu Kyuu, kau sendirikan yang tadi bilang minta bayaran. Pelukan dan ciumanku itu sangat mahal rubah" seru Deidara dan semakin mempererat pelukannya.

"Lep,,pas. tak bisa baka"

Merasa sedikit kasihan pada Kyuubi, Deidara pun melepaska pelukannya sambil tertawa melihat ekspresi Kyuubi. Tapi tawanya tak berlangsung lama saat menerima jitakan penuh kasih sayang dari sang sepupu.

"Yak,,kenapa kau memukul kepalaku? Seru Deidara tak terima

"Itu bonus dari layanan pesan antar" balas Kyuubi lalu berjalan meninggalkan Deidara.

Tak jauh dari mereka, ada dua orang pemuda yang memperhatikan mereka. Itachi memandang tidak suka kearah Kyuubi karena telah berani menggoda Deidara. Sedangkan pemuda satunya aka Sasori tak jauh beda dengan apa yang dialami oleh Itachi

"Hei, Chi. Kau tau siapa pemuda yang tadi bersama Dei-chan? Bukankah dia yang kita lihat kemarin di koridor utara" tanya Sasori

"Hn. Namanya Kyuubi, sepertinya di mahasiswa baru disini. Dia sama sepertimu" jawab Itachi dengan ekspresi datar

"Maksudmu?"

"Kalian pengganggu, pembuat onar dan menjengkelkan" jelas Itachi

"Ow,,jadi ada lagi orang yang punya banyak nyawa, berani menantang seorang Uchiha eh." Sambil menyeringai memandang Itachi, sahabat sekaligus rivalnya ini dengan pandangan heran. Tidak biasanya Itachi mau berurusan dengan orang yang baru ia kenal.

"Pemuda yang menarik. ne Chi, aku punya rencana untuk mengerjai pemuda itu. Kau mau ikut"

"Aku malas berurusan dengan rubah jejadian itu.

"Kau tidak takut Dei-chan akan diapa-apakan olehnya nanti" hasut Sasori

"Aku sendiri yang akan menjauhkan dia dan kau dari Deidara" jawab Itachi dengan santai.

Sasori hanya mendengus mendengar ucapan Itachi "seperti kau bisa saja. Tadi saja kau kecolongan. Dia sudah berani menyentuh Dei-chan"

"Hn"

'Tunggu saja bila waktunya tiba, kau akan menyesal rubah' batin Itachi

-^_^v-

Damai dan tenang adalah hal pertama yang Kyuubi rasakan saat berada di atap gedung fakultasnya. Dia tak sengaja kesini karena ia lelah di kejar-kejar oleh para mahasiswi yang mengira ia adalah seorang pemuda. Mengingatnya saja sudah bikin ngeri. Hoodie abu-abu yang biasa ia pakai sudah ia lepas karena basah oleh keringat mengikuti topi merahnya yang ia lepas lebih dulu. Menikmati semilir angin yang lembut menerpa wajahnya, memainkan helaian red-orangenya yang bergerak mengikuti arah angin. Matanya terpejam menyembunyikan bola mata sewarnya batu ruby. Terlalu larut dalam ketenangan hingga membuainya menuju pulau kapuk.

"Dasar rubah sial" rutuk Itachi saat sudah berada di atap tak menyadari keberadaan seseorang yang tengah terlelap di sisi lain atap. Saat akan menghampiri sisi lain atap yang teduh –tempat Kyuubi tidur- ia terdiam, mengagumi sosok yang ada di depannya.

'Cantik' batin Itachi, tidak menyadari bahwa yang tengah ditatapnya sekarang adalah orang yang tadi membuat mood-nya buruk. Tak sadar, kakinya malah membawan ia mendekati sosok tersebut dan duduk di sampingnya. Memandangnya dari dekat entah mengapa membuat jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat

'Halus' pikir Itaci saat sesekali membenarkan rambut Kyuubi yang terkadang menutupi paras ayunya .

"Emmm,,"erangan kecil dari Kyuubi membuat Itachi menghentikan gerakan tangannya yang ingin menyingkirkan rambut yag menutupi wajahnya. Menerka akankah sosok di depannya ini akan terbangun dari tidurnya karena terganggu oleh ulah Itachi. Namun, Kyuubi nampaknya masih terbuai di alam mimpi, ia hanya mengalihkan wajahnya sehingga Itachi mendesah kecewa karena tidak bisa lagi memandangi wajahnya yang begitu polos saat tidur. Namun selang beberapa lama Itachi dibuat merona –walau samar- saat ia merasaakan beban dipundak kanannya, ternyata gadis tersebut menyamankan posisi tidurnya di pundak Itachi.

Hari semakin sore dan cuaca mulai dingin. Namun, tidak ada tanda-tanda kalau gadis yang tidur di samping Itachi akan beranjak bangun dan Itachi pun segan membangunkannya. Mungkin ia akan menunggu sampai gadis ini terbangun, ia tak tega membiarkan gadis tersebut sendirian. Namun, apa daya saat bunyi sms masuk ke ponsel-nya, Itachi menghela napas panjang dan membenarkan posisi kepala Kyuubi yang dari tadi masih bersandar di pundaknya kemudian melepas jaketnya dan memakaikannya pada Kyuubi agar ia tak merasa dingin.

Alunan musik American authors –best day of my life- membuat Itachi beranjak dan segera merogoh katung celananya lagi untuk menjawab panggilan masuk

"Hn, ini aku dalam perjalanan pulang. Dasar baka otouto." dan setelah itu ia memutuskan panggilan tanpa menghiraukan orang yang menelponnya berbicara terlebih dulu dan segera beranjak.

Di saat itu Kyuubi mulai terbangun dari tidurnya dan mendapati dirinya mengenakan jaket yang tidak ia ketahui milik siapa. Sayub-sayub ia mendengar ada orang yang berbicara _"Hn, ini aku dalam perjalanan pulang. Dasar baka otouto"_. Ia hanya melihat punggung pemuda yang berjalan mendekati pintu atap. Saat pintu atap tertutup menghilangkan pemuda dari pandangannya, Kyuubi baru tersadar, bisa jadi jaket yang ada padanya adalah milik pemuda tersebut. Dengan cepat ia menyambar tas, jaket dan topi yang berada disisi kanannya dan jaket pemuda tadi di sisi kirinya berharap ia dapat mengejar pemuda itu dan mengembalikan jaketnya.

Kyuubi bergegas menuruni tangga atap saat melihat lift yang membawa pemuda itu tertutup.

"Sial" rutuk Kyuubi.

-^_^v-

Kyuubi hanya mengenakan handuk saat keluar dari kamar mandi, saat hendak menuju lemari pakaiannya, ia melihat jaket milik pemuda tadi sore yang ia letakkan di atas tempat tidur. Entah mengapa kakinya malah berbelok menuju tempat tidur dan mengambil jaket tersebut kemudian menghirup aroma memabukkan yang ditinggalkan pemuda ini pada jaketnya 'mint dan pinus' batin Kyuubi. Seakan tersadar bahwa ia telah bertingkah seperti seorang maniak, sontak membuat wajahnya memerah dan reflek malah menutupi wajahnya menggunakan jaket itu.

"Aku akan menemukannya" tekat Kyuubi sambil melipat jaket tersebut dan menyimpannya di dekat nakas tempat tidur.

Setelah menggunakan pakaian santai, Kyuubi turun untuk makan malam dengan keluarganya.

"Kyuu, besok bisa temani kaasan belanja ke supermarket?" tanya Kushina

"Hm"

"Baiklah, besok jam 10 kita berangkat."

\- ^_^v-

"Kyuu, tolong ambilkan yougurt, nanti kaa-san ingin membuat salad buah tadi kaa-san lupa. Kaa-san tunggu di kasier ya."

"Hm" mengiyakan permintaan Kushina, Kyuubi pun akhirnya menuju tempat penjualan makanan dingin.

Setelah mengambil yougurt pesanan sang kaa-san, Kyuubi sekarang harus mencarinya diantara para pengunjung yang telah mengantri di tiap counter kasier.

Pandangannya menyapu seluruh pembeli di depan counter kasier hingga ia menemukan kaa-sannya sedang mengobrol denga seorang wanita berambut hitam sebahu yang ia duga seumuran dengan sang kaa-san.

"Ini yougurtnya." ujar Kyuubi saat sudah berada disamping Kushina.

"Terima kasih Kyuu" Kushina menerima yougurt itu dan memasukkannya kedalam troli. "Ah, kau masih ingat pada Mikoto baa-san?" tanya Kushina sambil memperkenalkan perempuan berambut hitam tadi

"Jelas ia tidak mengingatku Kushi-chan. Terakhir kali kita bertemu itu saat Kyuu-chan dan tachi-kun usia 4 tahun" sela Mikoto. "kau tumbuh semakin cantik dan mempesona Kyuu" puji Mikoto.

"Arigatou" ujar Kyuubi sambil menundukkan kepalanya menyembunyikan rona merah pada pipinya. Jarang ada orang yang memujinya setulus itu –kecuali keluarga dan kerabatnya-.

Saat Kushina dan Kyuubi mengeluarkan belanjaannya dari troli, Mikoto mendapat telpon dari putranya yang sudah lama menunggu di area parkir. "Gomenne tachi-kun sudah tidak sabar menunggu, lain kali kita ngobrol lagi aku masih kangen dengan kalian. Ah,, gimana kalo kita makan siang bersama kapan-kapan." ujar Mikoto

"Kedengarannya menarik" Kushina menyetujui usul Mikoto karena ia juga rindu pada sahabat semasa SMA-nya ini.

"Baiklah nanti aku akan menghubungimu Kushi-chan, jaa ne"

-^_^v-

Terlihat Itachi sedang duduk di bangkunya sambil membaca buku sambil mendengarkan musik yang sengaja ia putar dengan volume yang lumayan keras. Ia lumayan terganggu dengan suasana berisik di kelasnya sehingga ia menggunakan headset untuk menyumpal telinganya.

Tak berapa lama Sasori datang dan langsung mengambil tempat duduk disamping Itachi. Merasakan kehadiran sahabat merahnya yang menyapanya ia hanya bergumam dan langsung melajutkan kegiatannya dan beberapa kali bergumam 'hn' saat Sasori berceloteh. Ia tidak mendengarkan apa yang Sasori ceritakan sama sekali, ia berpikir itu tidak penting. Hingga Sasori menyikut perutnya ia mengalihkan fokusnya pada Sasori. "apa" tanya dengan wajah datar. Sasori langsung menolehkan kepala Itachi kedepan kelas disana sudah ada Asuma Sarutobi dosen yang terkenal paling killer di UK.

"Kau harus berterima kasih padaku karena telah menyelamatkan ipad mu dari tangan asuma sensei bila ia tahu kau mengabaikannya dengan menggunakan headset saat dia mengajar" ujar Sasori dan hanya dibalas "hn" oleh si Uchiha

"hah,, dasar kau ini" hela Sasori pasrah akan sikap sahabatnya ini.

-^ _^v-

Saat ini Kyuubi tengah makan siang di cafetaria kampus dengan Deidara. Ditengah obrolan mereka datanglah dua pangeran kampus UK aka Sasori dan Itachi, mereka mengambil tempat duduk di kanan dan kiri Deidara.

"Ya ampun, kalian ini kenapa? Disebelah Kyuubi masih ada tempat kosong kan. Kenapa kalian berdua malah duduk disini. Sempit tau" keluh Deidara. Sedangkan Kyuubi hanya menaikkan alisnya melihat tingkah dua orang pemuda di depannya ini.

"Sas, kau pindah sebelah dia sana" perintah Itaci pada Sasori sambil mengarahkan dagunya pada Kyuubi

"Kenapa aku? Kenapa tidak kau saja." Ujar Sasori tak terima.

Merasa kalau hal ini tidak akan segera berakhir. Kyuubi beranggapan kalau dua pemuda didepannya ini menyukai sepupunya ini

"Dei, duduk sebelahku. Tidakkah kau sadar kau mengganggu dua sejoli yang ingin duduk bersama" ujar Kyuubi dengan tampang datar. Tidak peduli perubahan dua pemuda itu yang sudah memerah entah menahan marah ato malu karena Kyuubi mengatakannya dengan cukup keras

Sambil menahan tawanya Deidara hendak berdiri dan akan pindah. Namun sudah keburu Itachi duluan yang menduduki tempat di sebelah Kyuubi.

"Hei,," sergah Kyuubi saat Itachi duduk disampingnya dan hanya dibalas gumaman tidak jelas dari Itachi. Akhirnya Deidara duduk kembali dengan Sasori disebelahnya.

"Kaa-san merindukanmu, nanti malam kau di suruh ke rumah. Kaa-san akan masak makanan kesukanmu kalau kau datang" ujar Itachi

"Hontou" seru Deidara dengan wajah berbinar dan menganggukkan kepalanya. "Baiklah aku akan pulang denganmu nanti Chi. Aku juga sudah lama tidak ketemu dengan Mikoto baa-chan"

"Uhuk,,uhuk" Kyuubi tersedak jus apelnya saat mendengar Deidara menyebutkan nama Mikoto teman kaa-sannya

"Kau tidak apa-apa" tanya Deidara khawatir dan dibalas anggukan oleh Kyuubi

"Dasar baka" ujar Itachi dan langsung mendapaat deathglare dari Kyuubi.

"Diam kau keriput" sergah Kyuubi.

"Eh, kau mau kemana Kyuu" tanya Deidara saat melihat Kyuu mengemasi barangnya dan beranjak pergi

"Pulang" jawabnya ketus sambil terus melangkahkan kakinya keluar cafetaria.

"It,,tai..kenapa kau senang sekali memukul kepalaku sih Dei" sergah Itachi

"Rasakan, itu akibatnya karna kau telah membuat Kyuu marah. Sudah dari tadi pagi dia murung gara-gara seseorang yang kemarin ditemuinya. Dan dia pun belum sempat menjelaskannya lebih jauh. Sekarang kau buat dia marah dan pergi sebelum aku tau apa masalahnya dengan orang itu" sembur Deidara. "aku mau pulang, bisa antar aku pulag danna?" pinta Deidara pada Sasori yang dari tadi hanya diam –cari aman-

"Bukannya kau mau pulang bersamaku Dei?" tanya Itachi

"Aku marah padamu, aku dengan Sasori saja. Ayo danna" ujar Dei sambil menggaet tangan Sasori dan berjalan meninggalkan Itachi sendirian

"Argh,,,dasar rubah menyebalkan" rutuk Itachi. Saat hendak beranjak dari tempat duduknya ia melihat sebuah ponsel. 'bukankah ini ponsel yg tadi di pegang Kyuubi? Apa milik rubah jejajian itu?' pikir Itachi dan memasukkannya kekantong. 'mungkin dia masih di parkiran. Eh,,,kenapa aku jadi baik padanya? Biarkan saja dia kebingungan mencari ponselnya' seringai muncul di wajah Itachi memikirkan idenya tersebut.

-^_^v-

Sesampainya di rumah Itachi penasaran dengan ponsel milik Kyuubi. 'siapa tau aku bisa memanfaatkannya nanti' pikir Itachi dan ia pun mulai mengutk-atik ponsel Kyuubi. 'untung tidak diberi password' batin Itachi sambil membuka folder galeri yang berisi file-fie foto. Saat membuka sebuah file disana berisi banyak foto seorang gadis berambut kuning dengan senyum lima jari menghadap kamera dan nampak manis.

"Siapa dia? Kenapa banyak sekali fotonya di ponsel Kyuubi. Apa dia pacar Kyuubi?" gumam Itachi

.

.

.

.

Tbc.


	2. Chapter 2

Sesampainya di rumah Itachi penasaran dengan ponsel milik Kyuubi. 'siapa tau aku bisa memanfaatkannya nanti' pikir Itachi dan ia pun mulai mengutak-atik ponsel Kyuubi. 'untung tidak diberi password ataupun sandi' batin Itachi sambil membuka folder galeri yang berisi file-fie foto. Saat membuka sebuah file disana berisi banyak foto seorang gadis berambut kuning dengan senyum lima jari menghadap kamera dan nampak manis.

"siapa dia? Kenapa banyak sekali fotonya di ponsel Kyuubi. Apa dia pacar Kyuubi?" gumam Itachi

-^_^v-

A Naruto Fiction

Disclaimer by Mr. Masashi Kishimoto

Kalo fict ini punya Dan

Main Pair : Itachi Uchiha x Kyuubi Namikaze (female)

Rating : T (nyari aman dulu)

Genre : Romance

Warning: Newbie, banyak sekali typo yang berserakan dan beterbaran dimana-mana plus EYD yang belum sempurna, ide cerita mainstream bingits, GS (human and female kyuubi), maybe OOC.

Yang berkenan boleh baca yang enggak boleh go home,,eh go push the back buttom.

.

.

Balasan review:

adysauliahnp : iya, ini udah update kok. Disini Kyuubinya cewek tapi emang agak tomboy. Makasih dukungannya

Akira Hikari406 : rasa penasarannya akan terjawab seiring berjalannya waktu *plak. Sabar aja ya ntar dijelasin kok.

.1 : iya ini dah lanjut chapter 2, semoga berkenan dan terima kasih udah fav cerita Dan yang abal ini

.

.

-^_^v-

Here we go,,,

.

.

"kau sedang apa?" tiba-tiba ada sebuah suara dari belakang Itachi

"dari mana kau dapat foto si dobe" ujar Sasuke dengan raut terkejut tapi seketika berubah datar kembali. Tapi hal itu tak luput dari perhatian Itachi

"dasar baka otouto, tidak bisakah kau ketuk pintu dulu sebelum masuk" tukas Itachi

"hn. Kau dapat dari mana foto si dobe itu?" tanya Sasuke lagi

"kau kenal dia" Itachi malah balik tanya dengan menunjukan foto gadis tadi

"hn. Dia sekelas denganku di KHS. Namanya Namikaze Naruto" jelas Sasuke

'em,,jadi dia adik si rubah jejadian itu. Cih tak ku sangka dia memiliki adik yang semanis ini berbeda sekali dengannya' pikir Itachi

"ck, hei baka aniiki kau belum jawab pertanyaanku" kesal Sasuke

"sepertinya aku menemukan ponsel kakaknya tadi. Tumben kau ke kamar ku?"

"hn, makan malam sudah siap. Kaa-san menunggumu" ujar Sasuke

Mendengar itu Itachi beranjak keluar kamarnya tapi ia berhenti didepan Sasuke dan menyentil dahi Sasuke "ittai., kau" geram Sasuke

"jangan diulangi, ketuk pintu dulu sebelum masuk kamarku" setelah itu Itachi beranjak meninggalkan Sasuke yang masih menggosok dahinya yang merah akibat ulah Itachi.

**.**

**.**

**Namikaze Mension**

"dimana aku meletakkan ponselku?" Kyuubi kebingungan mencari ponselnya. Kyuubi berdecak kesal karena tidak bisa menemukan ponselnya.

"Kyuu-nee mana ponsel-mu, aku mau pinjam" kata Naruto saan masuk ke kamar Kyuubi.

"aku lupa menaruh ponselku. Sini mana ponselmu aku mau miss call ponselku" pinta Kyuubi pada Naruto. Setelah menunggu beberapa saat terdengar nada tunggu tapi tidak terdengar alunan lagu Miss A –I don't need a man- yang menjadi ringtone ponsel-nya.

"halo" Kyuubi mengernyit bingung karena ada yang mengangkat panggilan telponnya

"maaf. Saya pemilik ponsel yang anda temukan. Boleh saya tau anda siapa?"

"wow, ternyata rubah jejadian sepertimu bisa juga bersikap sopan ya. Hahaha" jawab seseorang di sebrang sana.

Kyuubi sepertinya mengenali pemilik suara yang sedang memegang ponselnya sekarang. "Uchiha" gumam Kyuubi

"hn" sontak mendengar gumaman tak jelas itu menyulut emosi Kyuubi

"keriput sialan, kenapa ponsel-ku ada padamu. Brengsek" geram Kyuubi sedangkan Itachi malah tertawa

"Uchiha mension. Sekarang" ucap Itachi setelah puas tertawa.

"awas kau keriput" seru Kyuubi setelah Itachi mematikan panggilannya sepihak.

"kau mau kemana Nee-chan" tanya Naruto yang melihat Kyuubi menyambar hoodienya dan kunci mobil dekat nakas

"kau ikut aku. Kita ke Uchiha mension" setelah mengatakannya Kyuubi langsung melangkah keluar kamar.

"ngapain kesana"

"jangan banyak tanya. Cepat" akhirnya Naruto pun mengikuti Kyuubi dari belakang.

-^_^v-

Setelah makan malam, Itachi memutuska kembali ke kamar. Saat ia membuka pintu kamar terdengar alunan musik yang asing ditelinganya

'siapa yang memutar lagu' pikir Itachi karena semua orang dirumahnya tidak ada yang suka memutar lagu korea. Itachi pun segera menajamkan pendengarannya demi mengetahui sumber suara. Saat mengangkat bantal yang terdapat di atas kasurnya Itachi menemukan ponsel Kyuubi berdering.

"cih, dasar norak. Rubah penggemar korea eh" gumam Itachi

_**.**_

_**Imouto calling**_

.

Melihat panggilan pada ponsel Kyuubi, Itachi langsung menekan tombol _answer_

"halo" ujar Itachi dengan nada datar. Ia sadar ini pasti Kyuubi yang sedang meminjam ponsel adiknya untuk mencari ponselnya.

"maaf. Saya pemilik ponsel yang anda temukan. Boleh saya tau anda siapa?" Itachi hampir melongo mendengar nada bicara Kyuubi.

"wow, ternyata rubah jejadian sepertimu bisa juga bersikap sopan ya. Hahaha" ujar Itachi

"Uchiha" meskipun disebrang sana Kyuubi hanya bergumam tapi Itachi mendengarnya

"hn" balas Itachi

"keriput sialan, kenapa ponsel-ku ada padamu. Brengsek" geram Kyuubi. Mendengar Kyuubi yang mulai emosi membuat Itachi tertawa karena membayangkan Kyuubi yang tengah marah-marah.

"Uchiha mension. Sekarang" ucap Itachi setelah puas tertawa. Setelah itu Itachi memutuskan panggilan dan mulai tertawa kembali.

**Skip time**

Tok..tok..tok

Terdengar ketukan pintu dari ruang tamu saat para anggota keluarga Uchiha sedang bersantai di ruang keluarga.

"otouto cepat buka pintunya" Itachi menyuruh Sasuke membukakan pintu, ia pikir tidak mungkin Kyuubi sudah sampai rumahnya. Hei Kyuubi kan tidak tau tempat tinggalnya lagi pula ini baru 30 menit dari waktu Kyuubi menelponnya.

"hn" sahut Sasuke malas sambil beranjak menuju ruang tamu untuk membuka pintu. Ia terlalu malas berdebat dengan Itachi saat ini.

"teme/dobe" Sasuke terkejut -walau sebentar- melihat Naruto ada di rumahnya.

"sedang apa kau disini dobe"

"eh, seharusnya aku yang tanya kenapa kau ada disini teme"

"ini rumahku dobe"

"huee,, jadi ini rumahmu"

"hn, ada apa?"

"em, aku ingin bertemu dengan.."

"siapa yang datang otouto" tanya Itachi menyela ucapan Naruto. "oh hai, kau pacarnya Suke ya" ujar Itachi yang langsung mendapatkan death glare dari Sasuke dan Naruto.

"aku bukan pacarnya si Sasu-teme ini dan gak akan" sahut Naruto ketus." Aku kesini mencari Uchiha Itachi".

"kasian sekali kau otouto pacarmu kesini malah mencariku bukan kau" kata Itachi sambil menunjuk Sasuke. Sasuke hanya mendengus mendengar ucapan Itachi.

"yak, sudah ku bilang aku bukan pacarnya Sasu-teme ini. Keriput" geram Naruto. 'tidak adik dan kakak sama-sama menyebalkan' pikir Naruto.

Mendengar Naruto memanggil aniikinya 'keriput' membuat Sasuke tidak bisa menahan seringainya. Sedangkan Itachi langsung menatap Naruto kesal.

"ada apa kau mencariku" tanya Itachi ketus.

"mana ponsel milik Kyuubi" Naruto menengadahkan tanyannya di depan muka Itachi.

"mana si rubah jejadian itu, aku tidak akan memberikan ponselnnya pada orang lain"

"apa maksudmu? aku imoutonya kau tau" Naruto mulai jegah dengan sikap Itachi

"hn"

Sedangkan Kyuubi yang sedari tadi menunggu di mobil mulai bosan.

"ck,, kenapa Naru lama sekali? Jangan-jangan ia di apa-apakan si keriput mesum itu". Dengan terburu-buru Kyuubi keluar dari mobil dan berjalan cepat masuk ke dalam mension Uchiha. 'seharusnya aku tidak melibatkan Naru. jika terjadi apa-apa dengan Naru-chan, habis kau keriput' rutuk Kyuubi.

"kenapa lama sekali" serempak ketiga orang yang berdiri di depan pintu masuk menoleh ke arah asal suara.

"ck, jangan bawel Kyuu. Kau sendiri yang menyuruhku mengambilkan ponselmu karena kau terlalu malas berurusan dengan paman keriput ini" tunjuk Naru pada Itachi.

"yak, siapa yang kau panggil paman, bodoh" Itachi sudah tidak tahan dengan duo rubah di depannya ini. 'menyesal aku memujinya manis. Dia sama dengan kakaknya. Tidak ada manis-manisnya'.

"hm, jadi mana ponselnya" tanya Kyuubi

"dia tidak mau menyerahkannya padaku" ujar Naru

"cepat berikan ponselnya paman. Aku sudah sangat lelah dan mengantuk" ujar Kyuubi.

Tidak ingin membuat emosinya semakin meluap akhirnya Itachi merogoh kantung celana mengambil ponsel Kyuubi "ini, cepat enyah kalian duo rubah" Kyuubi hampir menerima ponselnya kembali sebelum pendangannya beralih menatap sosok di belakang Itachi. " kenapa ada tamu tidak kalian suruh masuk ne Tachi, Suke. Are, Kyuu-chan kah?" tanya Mikoto

"kombanwa Uchiha-san" ujar Kyuubi sopan

"siapa yang kau panggil Uchiha-san? Semua orang disini adalah Uchiha, Kyuu sayang." Ujar Mikoto mendekati Kyuubi

"gomen, maksudku bukan be.."ucapan Kyuubi terhenti saat Mikoto berteriak

"kyaa,,kau pasti Naru-chan, kyaa..kawaii" Naruto hanya bisa pasrah saat dirinya dipeluk dengan erat oleh Mikoto.

"ya ampun kenapa Kushina bisa mendapatkan anak-anak yang manis dan mempesona seperti kalian. Sedangkan anak-anakku tidak ada manis-manisnya" ujar Mikoto sok sedih setelah melepaskan pelukannya.

"ehem" daheman Itachi membuat Mikoto menoleh padanya

"apa? Memang kalian tidak ada manis-manisnya" Mikoto tidak memperdulikan tatapan marah Itachi dan Sasuke

"apa yang membuat kalian datang kemari malam-malam begini?" tanya Mikoto

"saya hanya mau mengambil ponsel saya yang tadi ditemukan oleh Itachi, baa-san"jawab Kyuubi

"begitu ya. Sudah dapat ponselnya?"

"sudah baa-san" Kyuubi menunjukkan ponselnya. "kami pamit pulang baa-san, ini sudah malam. Nanti tou-san dan kaa-san khawatir. Oyasuminasai" ujar Kyuubi sambil tersenyum lembut pada Mikoto dan kemudian beranjak pergi. Saat baru melangkah Kyuubi berbalik "arigatou ne Itachi" di ikuti seulas senyum yang mampu membuat darah Uchiha sulung itu berdesir melihat senyum yang di berikan Kyuubi.

-^_^v-

"sial kenapa denganku? Aku masih normal. Tidak mungkin aku menyukai rubah jejadian itu" saat ini Itachi sedang berbaring di ranjang king size-nya. Merutuki dirinya yang terpesona dengan senyuman maut Kyuubi.

"perasaan ini sama saat aku bertemu dengan gadis cantik waktu di atap itu. Aku harus menemuka gadis itu sebelum Kyuubi membuatku belok. Ya benar. Aku harus menemukannya."

"Tapi dimana aku harus mencarinya" geram Itachi

-^_^v-

.

.

"yak. Hentikan lovey dovey kalian. Kalau ingin bermesraan lihat sekitar bodoh" maki Kyuubi pada dua sejoli aka Deidara dan Sasori.

"kau itu hanya iri saja pada kami Kyuu, mareka semua tidak ada masalah" ujar Deidara sambil mengedarkna pandanagn di area cafeteria. "makanya cepat cari pacar" tambah Deidara

"hm" Kyuubi beranjak meninggalkan Deidara dan Sasori

"hei, kau mau kemana"

"mencari pacar" jawab Kyuubi asal

Sudah beberapa hari ini Itachi selalu berada di atap gedung fakultasnya berharap bisa bertemu dengan gadis berambut merah yang telah membuatnya tertarik, tapi hingga sekarang pun ia masih belum bertemu dengan si gadis misterius itu. Malah hampir setiap ia kesini yang ia jumpai adalah 'dia'. Pandangan Itachi tertuju pada sosok berhoodie abu-abu yang sedang memunggunginya. Samar-samar ia mendengar gerutuan yang di lontarkan sosok di depannya. "_kemana lagi aku mencarimu_". Saat hendak akan menyapa sosok di depannya itu hp-nya berbunyi

_Baka otouto calling_

"hn, ada apa Suke"

"….."

"hn. Aku segera kesana" Itachi pun beranjak meninggalkan atap

-^_^v-

Sudah hampir 1 bulan Kyuubi pindah ke UK dan selama itu pula ia mencari pemilik jaket hitam dengan lambang gagak pada bagian dalamnya. Berulang kali ia menyempatkan diri ke atap kampus dan berharap akan bertemu sang pemilik jaket misterius itu, tapi hampir setip saat ia ke atap ia selalu bertemu Itachi, entah itu berpapasan di tangga menuju atap atau dirinya yang menemukan Itachi sedang merenung sambil memandang langit luas. Tapi siang ini berbeda ia tidak menjumpai Itachi saat naik ke atap dan tidak pula mendapati ia sedang merenung ditempat biasa –tempat yang dulu kyuubi tertidur-

"kemana paman keriput mesum itu?"

"eh,, kenapa aku jadi mencarinya" rutuk Kyuubi sambil berjalan mendekati pagar pembatas gedung.

Termenung beberapa saat menikmati semilir angin yang menerpa wajahnya. Hingga ia mengeluarkan jaket hitam misterius yang selama ini menemani malamnya.

"hah,,kau tau, dulu saat aku di jerman, papa mengajakku berlibur ke rumah nenek Mito di LA. Awalnya aku sangat gembira karna bisa bertemu dengan nenek dan Nagato-nii disana. Tapi kau tau yang terjadi setelah aku tiba di sana. Aku mengalami jet lag dan insomnia parah karena tidak bisa menyesuaikan perbedaan waktu disana. Aku malah merepotkan semuanya. Aku juga pernah ke Indonesia, Korea dan Australia jet lag dan insomniaku kambuh lagi. Itu menjadi momok yang menakutkan kalau aku pergi ke luar negri. Aku pikir insomniaku akan kambuh saat aku pindah kesini tapi jet lag dan insomniaku hanya terjadi beberapa saat sebelum aku bertemu denganmu. Seakan-akan kau adalah obat dari insomniaku." Kyuubi bermonolog sambil memandang jaket iyu dengan tatapan teduh dan lembut

"hem, ku pasti sudah gila karena berbicara pada benda mati" dengus Kyuubi

"kemana lagi aku mencarimu" Kyuubi memejamkan matanya saat mengucapkan kata tersebut seperti berdoa pada Yang Kuasa agar doanya di kabulkan.

Samar-samar terdengar langkah kaki yang mendekat, namun Kyuubi pikir itu pasti si paman keriput mesum Uchiha Itachi. Hingga ia tersadar telah mendengar alunan lagu yang sama saat ia dulu tertidur di atap ini. Refleks ia langsung mengedarkan matanya menyapu seluruh area atap kampus berharap menemukan sosok misterius itu namun yang di dapati hanya pintu atap yang akan menutup.

'tidak,,tidak,,,' batin Kyuubi sambil berlari mengejar sosok yang dikiranya baru keluar dari atap ini.

Kyuubi berlari menuruni tangga hingga..

.

_**Brak**_

.

"itai" Kyuubi mengaduh saat dirinya menabrak sesuatu saat ia berlari tadi

"seharusnya yang mengaduh kesakitan itu aku rubah buluk. Minggir kau dari atasku. Kau berat tau"

Kyuubi yang baru tersadar kalau dirinya berada di atas tubuh seseorang berniat beranjak dari situasi itu namun matanya seolah terkunci oleh manik obsidian, bola mata hitam layaknya langit malam –terpesona-

Merasa tidak digubris oleh Kyuubi, ia pun berinisiatif untuk mendorong Kyuubi. Ia pun memposiskan tangannya di depan dada Kyuubi, hendak mendorongnya namun yang terjadi malah…

.

.

.

Tbc.

Oke sampai ketemu di chap depan ^_^v


	3. Chapter 3

"itai" Kyuubi mengaduh saat dirinya menabrak sesuatu saat ia berlari tadi

"seharusnya yang mengaduh kesakitan itu aku rubah buluk. Minggir kau dari atasku. Kau berat tau"

Kyuubi yang baru tersadar kalau dirinya berada di atas tubuh seseorang berniat beranjak dari situasi itu namun matanya seolah terkunci oleh manik obsidian, bola mata hitam layaknya langit malam –terpesona-

Merasa tidak digubris oleh Kyuubi, ia pun berinisiatif untuk mendorong Kyuubi. Ia pun memposiskan tangannya di depan dada Kyuubi, hendak mendorongnya namun yang terjadi malah…

.

.

-^_^v-

A Naruto Fiction

Disclaimer by Mr. Masashi Kishimoto

Kalo fict ini punya Dan

Main Pair : Itachi Uchiha x Kyuubi Namikaze (female)

Rating : T *em,, g tau may be T+

Genre : Romance

Warning: Newbie, banyak sekali typo yang berserakan dan beterbaran dimana-mana plus EYD yang belum sempurna, ide cerita mainstream bingits, GS (human and female kyuubi), maybe OOC.

Yang berkenan boleh baca yang enggak boleh go home,,eh go push the back buttom.

-^_^v-

.

.

.

Balasan buat yang udah mau repiu :

zadita uchiha : iya ini udah update kog. G lama kan?

Akira Hikari406 : em,,kapan ya? Maunya kapan :D

Itakyuu : nggak di chap ini Kyuu dulu yang tau.

.

.

Here we go

.

.

.

.

"Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa,, DASAR PAMAN KERIPUT MESUMMMMM…"

_**Duagh**_

Itachi yang mendapat pukulan maha dahsyat dari Kyuubi terlempar hingga empat meter dari posisi awalnya. Ucapkan terima kasih pada tembok dibelakangnya yang tadi dengan sigap menahannya dan hanya menimbulkan retakan pada dinding tembok tersebut. *poor you dinding

"arg,,apa yang kau lalukan rubah" Itachi berusaha bangun dari posisinya yang nggak Uchiha banget, sambil mengeluarkan aura membunuh yang kuat

"apa katamu? Seharusnya aku yang bertanya apa yang barusan kau lakukan keriput?" amuk Kyuubi menatap balik tatapan membunuh Itachi

"cih, memang apa yang kulakukan."

"diam kau keriput"

"Kau sendiri yang tiba-tiba menabrakku dan jatuh menimpaku. Kekanakan sekali bermain lari-larian di tangga" dengus Itachi

"kau dan tangan laknatmu itu, berani-beraninya menyentuhnya" geram Kyuubi yang wajahnya entah kenapa memerah –antara malu dan marah- saat mengatakan hal itu, dengan langkah kaki yang dihentak-hentakkan Kyuubi pergi meninggalkan Itachi yang terbengong menanggapi tingkah anehnya.

'sial aku kehilangan jejaknya lagi. Ini semua gara-gara si baka Uchiha mesum itu' batin Kyuubi,

.

.

Kita beralih ke Itachi yang saat ini sedang memandangi kedua tangannya

'kenapa dada Kyuubi terasa berbeda, seperti banyak timbunan lemak dan sangat empuk' seakan sadar akan apa yang dipikirkannya yang kemungkinan akan menjurus ke rate M (inget ya Chi, fict punya si Dan ini masih status rate T). secepatnya dia gelengkan kepalanya demi menghilangkan pemikirannya yang mesum itu.

'sial, aku benar-benar harus segera menemukanmu. Aku tidak mau berakhir menyimpang gara-gara rubah buluk itu' geram Itachi.

.

.

-^_^v-

.

.

"huh,, kita harus nyari rubah itu kemana lagi Dei?" keluh Sasori

"aku juga tidak tau harus nyari Kyuu kemana lagi. Gomen sudah menyusahkan Danna, un"

"tidak Dei, aku sama sekali tidak merasa direpotkan olehmu kog. Sudah ayo kita cari lagi Kyuubi."

"tapi kemana, un"

"em, gimana kalau ke area parkir. Siapa tau mungkin mobilnya masih ada. Gimana?"

"hm, bailah"

"ayo" ujar Sasori sambil menggandeng tangan Deidara. Mereka berjalan beriringan menuju area parkiran kampus.

"Dei, lihat" tunjuk Sasori pada sosok Kyuubi yang berjalan menuju parkiran kampus dengan aura yang mengerikan. Namun memang barangkali Deidara yang semenjak kelas selesai mencari Kyuubi kemana-mana sontak langsung memanggil Kyuubi dengan suara super merdunya –cempreng-

"Kyuubi,,,,"

Mendengar ada orang yang memanggil namanya, membuat Kyuubi langsung menghentikan langkahnya dan segera berbalik mencari orang yang memanggilnya. Di depannya Deidara berlari menghampirinya di ikuti dengan Sasori yang berjalan dengan santainya.

"hah,,hah,, kau hah,, kemana saja hah,,? Aku dari tadi mencarimu tau dan kenapa pula ponselmu tak bisa dihubungi, un?"

Kyuubi yang tiba-tiba ditodong rentetan pertanyaan dari Deidara hanya menyernyitka alisnya.

"hah,, dari tadi baasan mencoba menghubungimu tapi tidak bisa"

Kyuubi langsung mengambil ponselnya yang berada dalam tas selempangnya dan mengecek kondisinya.

"hem, ponselku mati" kyuubi menyodorkan ponselnya ke depan muka Deidara.

"ck, pantas tidak bisa dihubungi"

"Memang ada apa kaasan mencariku"

"tidak tau, tadi baasan Cuma bilang kalo kuliahmu udah selesai, kita disuruh cepat ke rumahmu"

"baiklah aku akan pulang sekarang, lagi pula aku juga sudah lelah"

"eh, aku ikut kau pulang, tadi aku juga disuruh pulang bersamamu"

"hm, ayo"

"Danna, aku pulang dulu. Nanti aku hubungi kalau aku sudah sampai ya" pamit Deidara pada Sasori

"ya, hati-hati" balas Sasori sambil mengacak pelan rambut Deidara dan dibalas senyuman manis dari Deidara.

.

.

-^_^v-

.

.

"tadaima" seru Deidara saat memasuki Namikaze mansion dan diikuti Kyuubi yang berjalan di belakangnya.

"okaeri" balas Kushina yang saat ini sedang menyiapkan makanan untuk makan siang.

"kalian sudah datang rupanya. Ayo, kita makan siang bersama. Baasan hari ini masak banyak low"

"wah,, kebetulan sekali baasan, Dei sudah kelaparan dari tadi, hehe…"

"dasar kau tungan makan" ejek Kyuubi

"biarin" balas Deidara sambil menjulurka lidahnya ke arah Kyuubi. Sedangkan Kyuubi hanya mendengus menanggapi sikap Deidara.

"sudah-sudah, kalian ini seperti anak kecil saja. Duduk dan makanlah dengan tenang" lerai Kushina.

"tadi Dei bilang kalau kaasn menghubungiku, ada apa?"

"iya, kenapa ponselmu tidak bisa dihubungi?"

"ponsel Kyuu low bat"

"hah, padahal tadi rencananya kaasan ingin minta tolong kau atau Deidara"

"minta tolong apa baasan?"

"kau masih ingat Hatake Kakashi, Kyuu?"

"ah,,Kakashi jiisan. Adik angkat tousan dan suaminya Anko baasan itu!"

"Hatake Kakashi,,, ah.. bukankah dia photographer yang terkenal itu ya" seru Deidara

"iya, itu dia" jawab Kushina

"kenapa dengan Kakashi jiisan, kaasan?"

"tadi dia kesini ingin minta bantuanmu, model yang akan dipakai Kakashi untuk pemotretan mendadak sakit dan datelinenya itu besok. Makanya tadi kaasan menghubungimu supaya kau bisa menolongnya. Tapi kau tak bisa dihubungi, untung saja tadi Naru pulang. Jadi kaasan minta Naru saja yang membantu Kakashi"

"sepertinya aku harus mentraktir Naru ramen besok. Hah, memang apa yang kaasan pikirkan hingga menyuruhku jadi modelnya Kaashi jiisan"

"kenapa tidak? Itung-itung cari pengalaman Kyuu. Siapa tau kau bisa sedikit lebih feminim setelah jadi model. Kaasan sudah bosan dengan gayamu yang seperti itu. Kalau kau terus-terusan seperti itu kau akan sulit untuk mendapatkan pacar"

"memangnya apa yang salah dari penampilanku ini?

"hah,,, gadis mana yang selalu, hampir tiap hari menggunakan jaket –hoodie- yang seharusnya digunakan oleh anak laki-laki. Dan lihat kau tiap hari selalu memakai celana jeans bell, sepatu dan topimu itu, apa kau tidak bosan dengan dandanan seperti itu"

"yang dikatakan baasan itu benar rubah. Kau tau, teman-teman kita di kampus hampir semua beranggapan kau itu laki-laki yang tampan bahkan aku sempat dengan rumor ada beberapa mahasiswi di kampus yang membentuk fansgirl untukmu, un "

"what? Jangan bercanda. Dari mana kau dengar rumor seperti itu Dei?"

"hah,,kau saja yang terlalu acuh pada sekitarmu. Tidak sadarkah kau banyak masiswi kampus kita yang terpesona melihatmu. Atau jangan- jangan kau memang sudah tidak normal?, un"

**Plak**

"itai,,yak. Apa-apaan kau rubah" seru Deidara setelah mendapatkan pukulan dari Kyuubi di kepelanya.

"apa yang kau katakan hah. Tentu saja aku masih normal"

"mana buktinya. Sampai sekarang saja kau tidak punya pacar, un" seru Deidara tau mau kalah

"kaasan setuju dengan Deidara. Kau itu seharusnya sudah punya atau pernah pacaran. Lihat Deidara saja sudah punya pacar"

"kalian benar-benar menyebalkan" Kyuubi sudah sangat sebal dengan Deidara dan kaasannya memutuskan beranjak meninggalkan mereka menuju kamarnya di lantai dua dengan menghentak-hentakkan kakinya.

"yak, kau mau kemana? Kau belum menyelesaikan makan siangmu" seru Kushina

"aku sudah kenyang mendengar omongan kalian" sahut Kyuubi sambil menaiki tangga. Lalu pecahlah tawa dari Deidara dan Kushina menanggapi sikap Kyuubi. Hei, jarang-jarang kalian bisa membuat Kyuubi berekspresi seperti itu.

.

-^_^v-

.

"heh, mereka benar-benar menyebalkan" geram kyuubi setelah memasuki kamarnya dan

.

**Brak**

**.**

.

Doakan saja semoga pintu kamarnya baik-baik saja setelah kyuubi menutupnya dengan 'pelan'. *poor you pintu

.

Setelah melemparkan tas selempangnya kekasur dan melepas topi dan jaketnya, Kyuubi ikut melemparkan tubuhnya pula ke atas kasur dan melepas sepatunya menggunakan kaki hingga sepatu itu pun terlempar ke tempat yag berbeda.

Sejenak ia pejamkan mata, meredamkan sedikit emosinya karena Deidara dan Kaasannya.

Tak berapa lama pintu kamar Kyuubi terbuka dan menampakkan sosok Deidara yang memasuki kamar Kyuubi.

"kau belum pulang" ketus Kyuubi

"hei, kau masih marah, un"

"menurutmu?"

"hah,,, aku kan hanya bercanda Kyuu, lagian kau juga sih sudah kepala dua masih aja gak punya pacar?

"belum ada yang cocok untukku Dei. Sudahlah, aku lelah"

"hah,,, kau ini. Tapi, Apa kau tidak punya orang yang kau suka selama ini? Tau mau aku jodohkan dengan seseorang?"

Kyuubi hanya diam, taak mau menanggapi ocehan Deidara yang membuat telinganya sakit.

"ah,, aku tau. Kau masih mencari 'dia' kan? Jangan-jangan kau punya perasaan dengnnya." Seru Deidara tiba-tiba yang membuat wajah Kyuubi sedikit merona, hingga ia memalingkan wajahnya berharap Deidara tidak akan menyadarinya. Tapi sial bagi Kyuubi karena sedari tadi Deidara mengawasi Kyuubi dan hal itu pun tidak luput dari pengawasan Deidara.

"ow,, jadi begitu ya~" ujar Deidara dengan nada sing a song

"ternyata kau diam-diam menyukai 'dia'. Apa masih belum ada perkembangan"

"si,,siapa yang kau maksud itu"

"hahaha,,, ya siapa lagi kalau bukan orang yang membuatmu seperti ini, merona malu dan bicara sampai terbata-bata. Dia si pemilik jaket itu kan?"

"urusai"

"hem,, aku jadi penasaran deh. Ah,, gimana kalau aku bantu mencarinya? Mana jaketnya, siapa tau aku tau pemilik dari jaket itu" ujar Deidara sambil mengedarkan pandangannya menelusuri kamar Kyuubi mencari jeket yang dimaksud hingga matannya melihat sebuah jaket kulit warna hitan yang berada tak jauh dari tempat Kyuubi berbaring yang menyembul dari dalam tas kuliah Kyuubi. Segera saja ia raih jaket tersebut dan merentangkannya ke atas. Meneliti setiap detail pada jaket itu.

"yak, apa yang kau lakukan. Kembalika jaket itu padaku" Kyuubi lansung merebut jaket hitam itu dari tangan Deidara

"sepertinya aku pernah melihat jaket itu." Ujar Deidara saat setelah Kyuubi merampas jaket itu. Sedangka Kyuubi hanya mengernyitkan alisnya, ssat hendak mengkonfirmasi pernyataan Deidara, ucapannya terpotong oleh kalimat Deidara selanjutnya

"model jaketnya sama seperti jaker yang aku berikan pada Itachi saat valentine's day tahun lalu. apa di dalam jaket hitam itu ada lambang burung gagak?"

**Deg,,**

Entah mengapa mengetahui hal itu membuat hati Kyuubi terasa sakit. Kyuubi terdiam sesaat meimbang akankah ia jujur pada Deidara tentang hal ini.

"hem, tidak ada lambang gagak di jaket ini" ujar Kyuubi sambil menggeleng pelan dan menundukkan kepalanya.

"mungkin itu hanya jaket dengan model yang sama, sudahlah jangan murung gitu. Kau pasti akan segera bertemu dengan pemilik jaket itu"

"hm" ujar kyuubi sambil mengangguk pelan. 'kenapa kau jadi seperti ini Kyuu. Kenapa dada ini sesak sekali rasanya. Kami-sama sebenarnya ada apa denganku?' batin Kyuubi.

.

Tok,,tok,,tok

.

Terdengar suara ketukan pintu di kamar Kyuubi dan tak berapa lama pintunya pun terbuka. "Dei-chan, ada Saso-kun yang datang menjemputmu. Dia ada di bawah turunlah" ujar Kushina

"hai, baasan. Sebentar lagi Dei turun."

"baiklah, akan baasan sampaika padanya untuk menunggumu sebentar"

"arigatou baasan"

Setelah itu Kushina menutup pintu kamar Kyuubi dan menuju ruang tamu tempat Sasori menunggu Deidara.

"nah Kyuu, aku pulang dulu. Kau jangan terlalu memikirkan masalahmu. Aku yakin pasti kau akan segera bertemu dengannya. Jaa ne" pamit Deidara dan beranjak meninggalkan kamar Kyuubi dan segera menuju ruang tamu karena Sasori sudah datang menjemputnya.

Sedangkan Kyuubi masih termenung dikamar sendiri setelah Deidara pamit pulangdan ia masih merenungkan ucapan Deidara .

"aku sudah bertemu dengan pemilik jaket ini Dei. Tapi yang ku tak habis pikir, kenapa orang itu harus Uchiha Itachi 'si paman keriput mesum' itu, dan ada hubungan apa dengn kalian sebenarnya?"

.

.

.

Tbc

.

.

Hua,,,udah Tebece lagi, hehe

Makasih buat para reader yang udah baca fict Dan yang masih acak adul ~amburadul~ trus makasih juga udah mem-fav dan follow fict Dan yang abal ini. Syuukurlah kalau para reader merespon karya pertama dari otak Dan yang dangkal ini dengan baik.

Okey Dan masih berharap ada yang mau meninggalkan jejaknya di kolom repiuu. Sebagai rasa terima kasih pada Dan karena udah update chap 3 ini meski lebih pendek dari chap sebelumnya.

Arigatou *sambil Ojigi

Matta ne, bye-bye ^_^v

R.E.A.D &amp; R.E.V.I.E.W


	4. Chapter 4

"nah Kyuu, aku pulang dulu. Kau jangan terlalu memikirkan masalahmu. Aku yakin pasti kau akan segera bertemu dengannya. Jaa ne" pamit Deidara dan beranjak meninggalkan kamar Kyuubi dan segera menuju ruang tamu karena Sasori sudah datang menjemputnya.

Sedangkan Kyuubi masih termenung dikamar sendiri setelah Deidara pamit pulangdan ia masih merenungkan ucapan Deidara .

"aku sudah bertemu dengan pemilik jaket ini Dei. Tapi yang ku tak habis pikir, kenapa orang itu harus Uchiha Itachi 'si paman keriput mesum' itu, dan ada hubungan apa dengan kalian sebenarnya?"

.

.

-^_^v-

A Naruto Fiction

Disclaimer by Mr. Masashi Kishimoto

Kalo fict ini punya Dan

Main Pair : Itachi Uchiha x Kyuubi Namikaze (female)

Rating : T

Genre : Romance

Warning: Newbie, banyak sekali typo yang berserakan dan beterbaran dimana-mana plus EYD yang belum sempurna, ide cerita mainstream bingits, GS (human and female kyuubi), maybe OOC.

Yang berkenan boleh baca yang enggak boleh go home,,eh go push the back button.

-^_^v-

.

.

Balas repiuuu dulu:

Akira Hikari406 : iya ini udah lanjut kog

adysauliahnp : Itachi bukan perfert tapi mesum *plak sama aja :D  
sabar ya let it go. Eh,,,let it flow maksudnya. Tenang nanti di jelasin kog

chika kyuchan : gomen, Dan lagi bingung nyari inspirasinya. Hehehe jadinya pendek deh chap kemarin

zadita uchiha : hahaha,,, mungkin akan menjurus ke rate yang lebih tinggi kalo sampai itu terjadi. Tapi fict ini g bakal ngarah kesana. Belum pengalaman soalnya hehe

.

.

.

Here we go

.

.

Kring,,,kring,,,kring

.

.

" emmh,,," terderangar erangan khas orang bangun tidur di salah satu kamar kediaman Namikaze. Sang pemilik manik ruby yang masih bergelung dengan selimut di atas ranjang Queen size itu terganggu dengan bunyi alarm yang memang ia pasang di atas nakas sebelah tempat tidurnya. Alarm iu terus berbunyi nyaring hingga kelopak mata yang menyembunyikan manik rubi itu terbuka. Sambil mengumpulkan nyawanya yang masih berceceran ke dunia nyata, ia menganbil alarm di nakas tersebut untuk melihat jam yang mengganggu tidur cantiknya. Sambil sesekali menggosok matanya dan menguap kecil Kyuubi melihat jam tersebut.

"hah,,, baru jam 6" gumamnya kemudian akan meletakkan jam tersebut kembali ketempatnya. Namun baru akan meletakkannya, jam itu sudah berindah lagi kedepan wajah Kyuubi yang tengah memelototkan matanya.

"APAAA,,, huaaaa,,, aku terlambat"

Dan berakhirlah jam tersebut menabrak dinding dan hancur berserakan di bawah tempat tidur Kyuubi. Sedangkan sang pelaku penganiayaan kabur menuju kamar mandi dengan berlari. Hah,, sungguh pagi yang 'tenang' di dalam kamar yang di dominasi warna orange itu jika sang empunya tidak dalam keadaan panik.

.

.

-^_^v-

.

.

Kushina sedang mempersiapkan sarapan di dapur dengan di bantu para pelayannya. Kushina memang punya hoby memasak meskipun sudah memiliki beberapa orang juru masak di kediamannya, karena suami dan anak-anaknya lebih suka kalau Kushina yang memasakan makanan untuk mereka.

.

.

Drap,,,drap,,, drap,,,

.

.

Terdengar derap langkah seseorang yang menuruni tangga denan tergesa-gesa. Mendengar suara itu, Kushina bergegas menuju sumber suara dan mendapati putri sulungnya yang sudah berpenampilan 'rapi' –dengan style biasanya minus hoodie abu-abunya-.

"kau mau kemana pagi-pagi begini Kyuu?"

"aku sudah terlambat kaasan, aku berangkat ke kampus dulu" ujar Kyuubi saat sudah berada di depan Kushina dan mencium pipi kirinya lalu segera bergegas lagi menuju ke garasi rumahnya.

"hei,, kau tidak sarapa dulu?"

"tidak usah, nanti aku akan sarapan di kampus saja. Itte kimasu"

"Itte rasshai"

.

.

.

-^_^v-

.

.

.

Kyuubi memacu mobilnya dengan kecepatan penuh, untung jalan masing lenggang karena memang belum memasuki jam macet. Kurang dari 30 menit ia sudah memasuki kawasan UK.

"sial, semoga 'dia' belum datang" geram Kyuubi setelah melirik jam tangan yang menunjukkan pukul 06.55 WK –waktu konoha-. Segera saja ia memacu langkahnya menuju gedung fakultasnya. Suasana kampus masih sedikit lenggang, hanya mahasiswa yang memiliki jadwal kuliah pagi saja yang nampak bergegas menuju kelas karena terlambat. Tidak banyak yang memperdulikan seorang Namikaze Kyuubi yang biasanya berjalan dengan stay cool, kini berlari layaknya dikejar setan.

Sesampainya di depan gedung fakultasnya, ia mulai menormalkan langkahnya dan beberapa kali menyeka keringat dan melepas topinya sehingga tergerailah rambut red orange panjangnya sedikit berkibar terkena angin. Kyuubi mulai berjalan menuju deretan loker mahasiswa di fakultasnya dan berdiri di depan salah satu loker di sana.

"hah,,, syuukurlah kelasnya belum di mulai. Semoga 'dia' juga belum datang." Ujarnya sambil celingukan memandang sekitar.

.

.

-^_^v-

.

.

Suasana afeteria kampus masih sepi, hanya ada beberpa mahasiswa yang menyempatkan diri membeli roti dan minuman sebelum kuliah pagi yang penjang mereka jalani, yah itung-itung buat ganjal perut. Tapi tidak dengan seorang gadis bersurai red orange panjang yang dengan khitmat menyantap sarapannya dengan lahap di pojok afeteria tersebut.

"wah,,, kau seperti orang yang sudah tidak makan selama seminggu Kyuu," sela seseorang yang mengganggu aktivitas makan Kyuubi. Merasa ada yang menyapanya Kyuubi menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang dan mendapati Deidara dan Sasori yang memandangnya aneh.

"hm" gumam Kyuubi gak jelas

"Dei, kau tunggulah disini dulu dengan Kyuubi selama aku ada kelas. Kau belum sempat sarapan kan tadi. Makanlah, nanti aku akan menghubungimu setelah selesai jam kuliah pagi ini."

"baiklah un"

"jaa"

"un"

Setelah itu hanya ada Kyuubi yang masih sibuk melahap makanannya dan Deidara yang mendudukkan diri di depan Kyuubi.

"mana hoodie dan topi mu, tumben kau berpenampilan seperti ini? Ah,,, atau jangan-jangan kau mulai mengikuti saran dari ku dan baasan kemarin ya?"

"saran yang mana?" Kyuubi mengernyitkan alisnya tak mengerti

"itu low yang merubah gaya penampilanmu supaya punya pacar"

.

Bruushhh..

.

"uhuk,,uhuk,,uhuk,,, apa-apan itu. Jangan bercanda ya. Topiku kulepas karena aku keringatan tau dan bajuku juga, makanya hoodieku nggak ku pakai"

"ya siapa tau aja kau berubah pikiran"

"oh ya, kau masih mau mencari pemilik jaket hitam itu?"

"tidak, aku sudah tidak peduli lagi"

"hah,, kau yakin? Bukannya selama ini kau bersikukuh mencari pemiliknya. Lalu kenapa tiba-tiba berhenti?"

"hm, aku sudah malas. Biarkan saja"

.

.

Tak terasa hampir satu jam Kyuubi dan Deidara berada di afeteria kampus dan jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 08.15 WK dan sebentar lagi kelas Kyuubi akan dimulai sehingga Kyuubi pun harus segera beranjak untuk menuju kelasnya kalau tidak ingin terlambat dan mendapatkan ceramah pagi dari Asuma sensei karena keterlambatannya, hoho tidak terima kasih.

Sebelum itu Kyuubi menyempatkan diri ke toilet memperbaiki penampilannya –menjadi seperti semula + hoodie-. Mematut dirinya di depan cermin sebelum melangkah keluar afeteria.

.

.

-^_^v-

.

.

"kau mau ikut denganku ke afeteria, Deidara sudah menunggu kita disana" Sasori mengajak Itachi untuk bergabung bersamanya dengan Deidara, setelah tadi ia menghubungi Deidara kalau kelasnya baru saja selesai.

"hn, kau duluan saja. Nanti aku menyusul"

"okey baiklah"

Setelah itu Sasoripun beranjak pergi meninggalkan Itachi yang masih membereskan beberapa bukunya. Tak berapa lama Itachi pun beranjak dan meninggalkan kelas yang mulai sepi , menuju ke deretan loker dan berhenti tepat pada loker no 19 miliknya. Saat ia membuka lokernya ternyata ada kotak yang ukurannya medium–seperti kotak kado-

"hah,, apa mereka tidak lelah ya, tiap hari memberiku beginian" geram Itachi dan langsung mengambil kotak itu dan akan membuangnya ke tempat sampauh terdekat sebelum secarik kertas terjatuh dari atas kotak itu. Berhubung Itachi adalah salah satu penganut faham 'Kebersihan adalah sebagia dari Iman' maka diambilah kertas tersebut dan akan meremasnya sebelum bola matanya membola untuk beberapa persekian detik setelah sekilas membaca pesan dari kertas tersebut.

.

.

**To Mr. Uchiha Itachi**

**Gomen baru mengembalikan jaketmu sekarang dan arigatou sudah meminjamka jaket kesayanganmu padaku. Tenang aku sudah mencuci dan menyetrika jaketmu dengan baik kok.**

**Salam**

.

.

Setelah membaca tulisan di kertas itu, Itachi segera membuka kotak yang ia pegang dan menemukan jaket hitam miliknya yang dulu ia gunakan untuk menyelimuti gadis bersurai red orange itu,

"sial,,, kapan dia meletakkannya disini" geram Itachi karena sekali lagi ia gagal bertemu dengan gadis misterius itu.

'argg,,, lama-lama aku bisa jadi gila karenamu' rutuk Itachi memikirkan kesialannya.

.

.

-^_^v-

.

.

Itachi memsasuki area cafetaria dengan aura yang mempu membuat merinding orang-orang yang dilewatinya. 'sepertinya ada yang membuat mood Uchiha-sama buruk' batin mereka kompak. Itachi tidak memperduliakan keadaan sekitar. Moodnya memburuk karena ia gagal bertemu dengan gadis misterius itu. Hingga langkahnya terhendi di salah satu meja yang berada di cafeteria tersebut dan mendudukkan dirinya di depan Deidara dan Sasori yang sedang menatap bingung kearah Itachi.

" kau kenapa Chi?" tanya Sasori

"iya un, ada apa denganmu?"

"hn"

"hah,, Uchiha dan bahasa planetnya" dan berakhirlah dengan Sasori yang mendapatkan death glare gratis dari Itachi.

"kau kenapa un? Kenapa kau terlihat kesal sekali? Tidakkah kau tau, kau telah membuat suasana di cafeteria ini menjadi menakutkan"

"aku sedang mencari seseorang yang telah menaruh sesuatu di lokerku?"

"mungkin itu ulah dari fansgirlmu atau mungkin hatersmu"

"memang apa yang dia taruh disana un?"

"sesuatu milikku yang sempat ku pinjamkan padanya?"

"berarti kau mengenalnya kan?"

"aku hanya bertemu dengannya sekali"

"lalu, masalahnya dimana sekarang? Bukankah dia sudah mengembalikan barangmu?"

"Iya un?"

"Atau kau masih mempuyai masalah dengannya."

"apa kau perlu bantuan kami un?"

"siapa namanya? Jurusan apa dia?" nanti biar aku suruh orang-orangku untuk mencarinya"

"kau pikir aku juga tidak bisa mengerahkan anak buah ku hah. Aku tak mengenalnya. Namanya juga siapa aku tak tau. Tapi sepertinya dia anak management."

"kau sudah mencarinya di daftar mahasiswa di computer kampus"

"huh,, itu sudah ku lakukan dari dulu"

"kalau di computer kampus tidak ada berarti bisa jadi dia tidak kuliah dikampus ini atau dia mahasiswa pindahan."

"Astaga, jangan-jangan dia teroris yang sedang menyamar disini un" Deidara histeris memikirkan hipotesanya.

"janga terlalu banyak nonton dorama di tv Dei, tidak mungkin gadis sepertinya itu teroris"

"gadis?/gadis un?" ujar Sasori dan Deidara bersamaan, selanjutnya merekahlah senyum jail dari Deidara dan Seringaian dari Sasori. Hei,,ayolah sejak kapan si sulung Uchiha ini mencari seorang gadis hingga seperti ini. Pasti ada sesuatu di balik sesuatu. Seakan sadar akan ekpresi yang di tampilkan dua sejoli dihadapannya Itachi pun merutuki mulutnya sendiri.

"ck, hentikan ekspresi kalian itu" ujar Itachi sambil beranjak dari duduknya. Ia yakin kalau dua orang di depannya ini pasti akan mengintrogasinya jika masih berada di sini.

"hei kau mau kemana un? Urusan kita belum selesai. Kau belum menceritakan tentang gadis itu pada kami un."

"hn" dan setelah itu pun Itachi beranjak meninggalkan cafeteria.

.

-^_^v-

.

.

Itachi teengah kebingungan mencari gadis misterius itu. 'apa lagi yang harus kulakunan?' batin Itachi. Saat ini ia tengah berjalan ke arah atap gedung fakultasnya. Ia sepertinya perlu menjernihkan pikirannya dulu. Di perjalannya kesana itachi melewati dua orang gadis yang sedang mengobrol.

"iya, kemarin pelakunya tertangkap berkat bantuan CCTV di toko tempatku kerja part time. Kerugiannya cukup lumayan. Tapi untungnya pencurinya telah di tangkap."

"syukurlah kao begitu"

Seperti baru menyadari sesuatu Itachi langsung menghentikan langkahnya setelah mendengar percakapan dua gadis tadi. 'dasar bodoh, kenapa tidak terpikir olehku' rutuk Itachi yag kemudian langsung membelokkan langkahnya menuju ruang keamanan. Memacu langkahnya secepat mungkin. Bagaimana dia bisa lupa kalo lorong loker mahasiswa dipasangi kamera keamaan aka CCTV untuk mencegah tindakan tidak diinginkan.

.

.

-^_^v-

.

.

Tok,,tok,,tok,,

.

.

Terdengar suara ketukan pintu di depan ruangan keamanan. Namun setelah sekian lama masih belum ada respon dari dalam

"ck, kemana penjaga disini" Itachi sudah mulai kesal karena dari tadi belum ada tanda-tanda ruangan di depannya ini akan terbuka.

Namun tak berapa lama terdengar langkah mendekat. "hei apa yang kau la…" ucapan orang tersebut terhenti tatkala mendapatkan tatapan datar namun sarat akan amarah

"U,,uchiha-sama" cicit orang tadi

"hn" gumam Itachi sambil meneliti orang dihadapannya yang sepertinya petugas penjaga ruang keamanan ini

"kau mau kupecat hm. Beraninya meninggalka tempat saat bertugas"

"ma,,maafkna saya tuan. Tapi a,,ano ini jam makan siang tuan jadi saya pergi untuk istirahat sebentar" ujar petugas itu

Hohoho, rupanya Uchiha kita yang satu ini lupa kalau sekarang sudah memasuki jam makan sing.

"hn"

"a,,pa ada yang bisa saya bantu tuan"

"aku mau melihat rekaman CCTV hari ini di lorong loker mahasiswa fakultas ekonomi"

"ba,,baiklah silahkan masuk" petugas itu pun langsung membuka pintu ruang keamanan yang menampilkan begitu banyak layar-layar yang menampilkan suasana kampus UK

"ka,,kalau boleh saya tau, apa anda sedang mencari sesuatu?

"hn"

"jam berapa kira-kira peristiwa yang anda alami itu tuan?"

"mulai saja dari tadi pagi sebelum mahasiswa datang"

"ba,,baik" dan selanjutnya petugas itu pun memutarkan rekaman CCTV seperti yang di pinta oleh Itachi. Setelah mendapatkan apa yang dicari olehnya, ia lagsung memberikan tempat duduknya pada Itachi. Maklum tempat duduk di ruang itu hanya ada satu da itu juga untuk petugas di sana. Selanjutnya petugas itu pamit keluar untuk memberi prifasi pada Itachi, dengan menunggu di luar ruangan. Yah,, siapa sang tuan akan memanggilnya.

Setelah petugas itu keluar Itachi mulai memutar rekaman yang diberika petugas tadi. Selama beberapa saat ia belum mendapatkan hasil apa pun dari rekaman CCTV tersebut. Itachi sudah mulai bosan namun saat matanya menangkap sosok gadis berambut merah panjag berjalan ke arah lokernya, nafasnya seakan tercekat di tenggorokan, 'ini dia' batin Itachi. Ia terus mengamati gerak-gerik sang gadis dari belakang karena posisi gadis tersebut membelakangi karera CCTV. Namun hal itu tak membuatnya lantas menyerah akan tindakan apa yang selanjutnya gadis itu lakukan dan berharap ia tau kemana perginya gadis itu. Tak berapa lama gadis itu berhenti di depan lokernya ia sempat melihat gadis itu menolehkan kepalanya ke kanan dan ke kiri seperti sedang mengawasi sesuatu dan selanjutnya melangkah lagi menuju tepat kearah loker milik Itachi dan membuka loker itu dengan mudah. Setelah itu gadis itu pun mengambil sebuah kotak dari dalam tasnya dan menaruhnya di dalam loker Itachi lalu mengambil kertas dan menuliskan sesuatu disana kemudian meletakkannya bersama dengan kotak tersebut sebelum mengunci lokernya kembali.

Setelah melakukan tugasnya gadis itu pun berbalik dan pada saat itulah Itachi bisa kembali memangdang paras ayunya yang selama beberapa hari ini selalu mengganggu pikirannya. Gadis itu tampak melangkah dengan tenang tidak seperti di awal seperti seorang pencuri yang berjalan mengendap-endap. Setelah beberapa langka, gadis itu kembali berhenti di depan sebuah loker, sebelum….

.

.

.

Tebece

.

.

.

.

Hola Dan kembali menyambung cerita ItaKyuu, hehe.. terima kasih buat yang udah repi. Tapi kog masih dikit beut

Hua,,,, Dan janji deh bakal update cepet bila chap ini da yang repiu lebih dari 10 orang.

Paling nggak sebagai kado valentine ya. Kalo yang repiu lebid dari itu Dan bakal update pas valentine *itu pun kalo berkenan serta Dan g repot hehe

Okey,, see u next chap at valentine's day

RnR minna ^_^v


	5. Chapter 5

Setelah petugas itu keluar Itachi mulai memutar rekaman yang diberika petugas tadi. Selama beberapa saat ia belum mendapatkan hasil apa pun dari rekaman CCTV tersebut. Itachi sudah mulai bosan namun saat matanya menangkap sosok gadis berambut merah panjag berjalan ke arah lokernya, nafasnya seakan tercekat di tenggorokan, 'ini dia' batin Itachi. Ia terus mengamati gerak-gerik sang gadis dari belakang karena posisi gadis tersebut membelakangi karera CCTV. Namun hal itu tak membuatnya lantas menyerah akan tindakan apa yang selanjutnya gadis itu lakukan dan berharap ia tau kemana perginya gadis itu. Tak berapa lama gadis itu berhenti di depan lokernya ia sempat melihat gadis itu menolehkan kepalanya ke kanan dan ke kiri seperti sedang mengawasi sesuatu dan selanjutnya melangkah lagi menuju tepat kearah loker milik Itachi dan membuka loker itu dengan mudah. Setelah itu gadis itu pun mengambil sebuah kotak dari dalam tasnya dan menaruhnya di dalam loker Itachi lalu mengambil kertas dan menuliskan sesuatu disana kemudian meletakkannya bersama dengan kotak tersebut sebelum mengunci lokernya kembali.

Setelah melakukan tugasnya gadis itu pun berbalik dan pada saat itulah Itachi bisa kembali memangdang paras ayunya yang selama beberapa hari ini selalu mengganggu pikirannya. Gadis itu tampak melangkah dengan tenang tidak seperti di awal seperti seorang pencuri yang berjalan mengendap-endap. Setelah beberapa langka, gadis itu kembali berhenti di depan sebuah loker, sebelum….

.

.

-^_^v-

A Naruto Fiction

Disclaimer by Mr. Masashi Kishimoto

Kalo fict ini punya Dan

Main Pair : Itachi Uchiha x Kyuubi Namikaze (female), maybe little bit SasuxFemNaru

Rating : T

Genre : Romance

Warning: Newbie, banyak sekali typo yang berserakan dan beterbaran dimana-mana plus EYD yang belum sempurna, ide cerita mainstream bingits, GS (human and female kyuubi), maybe OOC.

Yang berkenan boleh baca yang enggak boleh go home,,eh go push the back button.

-^_^v-

.

.

Balas repiuuu dulu:

Chika kyuchan : haha,, ini sudah lanjut kog dan ceritanya memang tambah puanjang kali luebar :D. selamat membaca :)

Zadita uchiha : ya, biar bikin penasaran donk :D. chap ini akan membahas itu jadi selamat membaca

Akira Hikari406 : maaf ya sudah menggaggu keseruannya :D. Ini udah lanjut kog. Semoga berkenan.

Adysauliahnp : hahha, jangan ditabok donk tebece-nya ntar Dan susah buat nyewanya.

Itu semua akan terjawab di chap ini. Untuk moment ItaDei masih belum. Mungkin next chap :D

Ai Naru-Chan : hahaha,, kayak transformer donk bisa transformasi. Jaga nyalahin TBC-nya ya, itu memang sudah perannya di fict ini :D. ini sudah update moga berkenan

Neot : iya ga papa kog. Semoga chap ini memuaskan Neot-san.

Cherry bloosom : terima kasih :)

Auntmn panda : wah,, kalo itu sudah pasti :D

Mogu mogu : bukan galak, tapi belum jinak dan duo Uchiha itu pawangnya*plak.

Vegetable : sepertinya nggak sampai kesana dulu ya :)

Crackers : makasih sudah repiuu

Yuki no Haku : ini sudah lanjut, selamat membaca

Guest : silahkan cari tau sendiri di chap ini ya :)

Itakyuu : masih belum, tapi proses kesana

Yuhi : wah,, map tapi tebece-nya udah Dan sewa untuk itu :D

Sepertinya nggak bisa, soalnya nanti alurnya jadi kecepatan, gomen ne

85 : Ini sudah update. Silahkan dicari tahu dichap ini ya :)

.

.

.

Sesuai dengan janji Dan kemaren, Dan update chap ini special buat para reader sekalian yang telah meripiu, memfollow dan memfav.

Semoga berkenan dan selamat membaca

.

Here we go

.

.

Gelap

.

.

Ruangan keamanan tiba-tiba gelap, semua layar monitor yang menampilkan aktivitas di UK tiba-tiba mati termasuk monitor yang menampilkan gadis berambut merah yang tadi diamatinya sedang berdiri di depan loker milik seseorang, tapi Itachi tidak tau pemilik dari loker itu. Namun yang dapat ia pastikan loker tersebut letaknya tak jauh dari lokernya.

"ma,,maa Uchiha-sama, sepertinya terjadi konsleting, mohon tunggu sebentar, mekaniknya sedang memperbaiki kerusakannya" ujar petugas keamanan tadi saat masuk ruang keamanan sambil membawa senter.

"hn, tidak usah. Urusanku sudah selesai." Setelah itu Itachi keluar dari ruang keamana tersebut dan berjalan kembali menuju lokernya. Ia ingin memastikan sesuatu.

.

.

-^_^v-

.

.

Itachi sudah berada lorong loker fakultasnya, ia mencoba mengingat apa saja yang gadis misterius tadi lakukan. Ia mulai memflashback ingatannya, kemudian ia membayangkan jika di depanya benar-benar ada seorang gadis berambut merah sedang mereka semua adegan yang tadi Itachi lihat di ruang keamanan. Dari mulai gadis itu berjalan menuju loker miliknya, memasukkan kotak yag berisi jaket hitam miliknya dan yang terakhir dimana adegan yang sempat terpotong karena gangguan yang dialaminya terpotong karena konsleting. Tapi bayangan gadis tersebut masih belum hilang. Ia masih berdiri di loker itu membukanya lalu mengambil sesuatu dari dalamnya dan memasukkannya kedalam tas yang gadis itu bawa. Kemudian ia mulai meloleh kearah Itachi dengan senyum manisnya yang membuat hati Itachi berdesir hangat. Itachi terpaku menatap paras ayunya yang sangat menawan.

"cantik" seakan terhipnotis melihat senyum itu Itachi sampai tidak sadar telah memuji sosok deidepannya.

"yak,, hentikan tatapan mesummu itu Paman, dasar kau Uchiha keriput mesum"

Seketika itu juga bayangan akan gadis cantik yang tadi berdiri dihadapannya menghilang dan digantikan oleh seseorang yang mampu membuat Itachi naik darah.

"hn" ujar Itachi dengan ekspresi datar. 'sial sejak kapan rubah buluk itu ada disini' rutuk Itachi

"cih, kau benar-benar menyebalkan paman keriput" ujar Kyuubi yang kemudian berjalan melewati Itachi yang masih berdiri di tempatnya.

.

.

.

-^_^v

.

.

.

Weekend merupakan hari yang ditunggu-tunggu oleh semua orang dan merupakan hari untuk berkumpulnya keluarga. Sama halnya dengan keluarga Namikaze, mereka hampir selalu menyempatkan liburan bersama jika weekend tiba, untuk mengganti waktu kebersamaan mereka yang hilang pada hari-hari biasa karena kesibukan maing-masing. Dan disinilah mereka berkumpul di ruang keluarga sambil menikmati cookies dan menonton TV serta membicarakan kegiatan mereka masing-masing. Nampak Minato sedang duduk berdampingan dengan Kushina di sofa dan di bawah mereka Naruto dan Kyuubi yang sedang duduk lesehan di atas karpet bulu berwarna senada dengan sofa menikmati camilan.

" Naru, tousan dengar kalau kamu kemarin jadi model dadakannya Kakashi?"

"hum, sebenarnya yang diminta tolong ole bunda itu Kyuu-neechan. Tapi berhubung Kyuu-nee tidak kunjung pulang dan nggak bisa dihubungi jadilah Naru yang menggantikannya" jelas Naruto dengan bibir yang dikerucutkan.

"hahaha, itu memang sudah takdirmu imoutoku sayang" kata Kyuubi sambil memeluk dan mencium pipi kanan Naruto –gemas melihat tinggkah si bungsu-

"yak,, lepaskan nee-chan" renggut Nauto dan semakin membuat Kyuubi gemas ingin mengerjai Naruto.

"sudah Kyuu, lepaskan Naru. Kasihan dia" lerai Minato.

"Kushi-chan kau dari tadi sibuk sendiri. Memang kau sedang apa?" tanya minato pada Kushina yang sedari tadi sibuk dengan ponselnya.

"iya, Naru perhatikan dari tadi kaasan senyum-senyum sendiri sambil memandangi ponsel itu."

"kaasan seperti gadis ABG yang sedang jatuh cinta. Tersenyum sendiri sambil memandagi ponsel"

"jangan sembarangan bicara Kyuubi Namikaze. Kau bahkan belum pernah tau bagaimana rasanya"

"huh"dengus Kyuubi kesal

"hahaha… rasakan kau nee-chan"

"kau juga belum pernah pacaran kan"

"hahaha,, jangan salah aku sudah punya pacar nee-chan" seakan tersadar akan ucaannya Naruto segera membekap mulutnya sendiri. *hoho,, kau dalam masalah Namikaze muda. Saat semua mata memandang kearahnya.

Munculah seringai jahil di bibir Kyuubi mendengar ucapan Naruto. "wah,,,tak kusangka Imoutoku ini sekarang sudah besar. Memang siapa pacarmu? Apa aku mengenalnya?"

Namun yang ditanya hanya nenunduk menyembunyikan wajahnya yang mulai memerah. Ia pun merutuki dirinya sendiri, 'kenapa bisa keceplosan bicara sih'.

"ah,, apa dengan model yang menjadi pasanganmu saat pemotretan kemarin?"

"dari mana kau tau?" ucap Naruto spontan dan langsung menyesalinya setelah mengetahui seringai diwajah Kyuubi makin lebar. 'sial' bain Naru.

"jadi Naru sudah punya pacar ya. Kenapa tidak bilang pada Kaasan" tanya Kushina yang tidak tega melihat Kyuubi yang sepertinya belum puas menggoda Naruto.

"go,,gomen kaasan. Bukannya Naru tidak mau cerita, tapi Naru hanya takut kalau kaasan nanti melarang Naru." Ujar Naruto semakin menundukkan kepalanya.

"kau itu masih senior high Naru, belajar dulu yang benar seperti nee-chanmu ini. Masih kecil udah pacar-pacaran" tutur Kyuubi sok bijak sambil menepuk bahu Naruto dan dibalas dengan tatapan marah dari Naruto yang bukannya membuatnya tambah seram malah jadi tambah imut di mata Kyuubi "aaau,, sakit neechan" keluh naru saat merasakan pipinya di cubit oleh Kyuubi.

"Naru sayang, kaasan nggak akan marah atau melarang Naru untuk punya pacar. Tapi paling tidak Naru cerita pada kaasan kalau naru sudah punya teman dekat pria" tutur Kushina sambil duduk di sebelah Naruto dan merangkul bahunya.

"kau tau, malah kaasan senang. Itu artinya anak kaasan sudah ada yang laku ttebane" ujar Kushina dengan riang.

"Kushi-chan, anak kita itu bukan barang"

"aku tau itu anata. Paling tidak putri kita mengalami cinta di masa-masa remajanya. Tidak seperti putri sulung kita yang satu ini. Masak di umurnya segini masih belum pernah pacaran"

"yak,,apa maksud kaasan" seru Kyuubi tak terima

"benarkah itu kaasan?. Kaasan tidak melarang Naru punya pacar?

"hum, iya. Kaasan tidak melarang. Jadi siapa laki-laki beruntung itu?"

"di,,dia memang model yang menjadi lawan main Naru saat pemotretan kemaren. Dia juga teman satu sekolah Naru."

"siapa namannya"

"e,,eto Sasuke. Sasuke Uchiha"

"apa/apa/apa" teriak kaget dari tiga Namikaze senior setelah mendengar ucapan Naruto.

'jangan bilang dia otoutonya Uchiha keriput mesum itu' batin Kyuubi

"Sasuke Uchiha? Maksud Naru Sasuke putra bungsu dari Mikoto Uchiha dan Fugaku Uchiha yang itu?"tanya Minato

"I,,iya" jawab Naru denga semburat merah di kedua pipinya

"yay,,, Mikoto sepertinya doa kita terkabul. Sebentar lagi kita akan jadi besan" seru Kushina girang

"Kushi-chan, Naru kita masih senior high" Minato sweetdrop mendengar ucapan Kushina.

"memang kenapa? Dia kan bisa menikah setelah lulus dari KHS ttebane."

"itu terlalu cepat kaasan, Naru juga mau meraih impian Naru dulu"

"hm, Tousan setuju dengan Naru. Mereka terlalu muda untuk menikah Kushi-chan."

"tapi,,aku sudah tidak sabar untuk menimang cucu ttebane"

"kan masih ada Kyuu-nee kaasan"

"huh,, nee-chan mu tidak bisa diandalkan Naru"

"yak, kaasan menyebalkan" ujar Kyuubi sambil mempoutkan bibirnya.

"hahaha, kaasan cuma bercanda Kyuu, tapi cepatlah kau cari pacar"

"iya benar Kyuu-nee"

"hm, iya"

"ah,,, apa sudah ada calonnya? Siapa?" tanya Kushina

"a,,apasih. Nggak ada kog" jawab Kyuubi dengan semburat tipis di wajahnya. Sayangnya hal itu tak luput dari mata Khusina

"oh,,, nggak ada ya~." Ujar Kushina dengan nada sing a song

"be,,beneran nggak ada kog."

"yakin~" Naru ikut-ikutan menggoda Kyuubi

"Tousan~" rengek Kyuubi pada Minato, mencari pertolongan dari godaan ibu dan adiknya.

"sudahlah, kasihan Kyuubi. Kalian ini" lerai Minato

"ah, bagaimana kalau kita makan siang di luar" lanjut Minato

"setuju/setuju ttebane/hm" jawab mereka kompak

'ah,, apa aku ajak Mikoto sekeluarga juga ya' batin Kushina.

.

.

-^_^v-

.

.

Siang ini keluarga Namikaze sudah berada di sebuah restoran keluarga yang bernuansa tradisional Jepang.

"tempatnya bagus" puji Naru setelah mereka duduk di salah satu ruangan di restoran tersebut. Ruangan yang mereka pilih memiliki pemandangan taman yang indah. *karena ini restoran tradisional Jepang jadi mereka duduk lesehan low ya.

Tak berapa lama pelayan datang memberikan mereka daftar menu.

"silahkan tuan, nyonya, nona" ujar seorang pelayan yang memberikan daftar menu.

"terima kasih, tapi kami pesan minuman saja dulu. Kami masih menunggu teman kami." Ujar Kushina sambil menyerahkan kembali daftar menu tersebut.

"memangnya kita sedang menunggu siapa kaasan?" tanya Naruto

"iya Kushi-chan, siapa yang kita tunggu?"

"bersabarlah dulu, nanti kalian juga akan tau siapa yang kita tunggu. Mereka masih dalam perjalanan ke sini."

'kenapa perasaanku tidak enak ya' batin Kyuubi

.

Srek

.

Sekitar lima menit pelayan datang menghidangkan minuman yang mereka pesan. Namun saat ingin meletakkan nampan, pelayan tersebut tak sengaja menyenggol Kyuubi dan minuman itupun tumpah mengenai hoodie abu-abu yang dipakai oleh Kyuubi.

"go,,gomennasai nona, saya tidak sengaja. Sungguh saya minta maaf" pelayan itu pun terus menundukkan kepalanya berkali-kali.

"hahh,,, iya. Sudah. Sekarang dimana toiletnya" desah Kyuubi pasrah

"terima kasih nona, mari saya antar"

Kyuubi pun beranjak mengikuti pelayan tersebut ke toilet. Sedangkan seorang pelayan lainnya membersihkan tumpahan minuman tadi.

"maaf, kami akan membuatkan minuman yang baru" setelah itu pelayan tersebut undur diri untuk membuatkan minuman yang tadi tumpah.

.

.

Beberapa saat kemudian pintu ruangan itu kembali terbuka, tapi bukan menampilkan pelayan yang sedang membawa minuman, tapi menampilkan orang yang sedari tadi mereka tunggu.

"hai, Miko-chan. Mari silahkan masuk" ujar Kushina menyambut tamunya.

"maaf, lama menunggu ya. Tadi jalan macet sekali" ujar Mikoto

"hisashiburi Minato" sapa Mikoto

"hisashiburi mo Miko-chan. Hai Fugaku.

"hn"

"kau ini tidak berubah ya. Masih seperti dulu"

"hn, Kau pun sama Minato"

"hahaha,,, mari silahkan duduk"

"wah,,, apakah mereka putramu Miko-chan?" tanya Kushina. "mereka tampan semua ttebane. Ah,, pasti ini Sasuke? Benarkan Naru!"

Sedangkan yang ditanya hanya mengangguk kecil dan menundukkan kepalanya.

"kyaa, aku punya calon menantu yang tampan ttebane"

"apa maksudmu Kushi-chan?" tanya Mikoto bingung

"ck, kau ini. Kau lupa apa yang tadi kuceritkan di telpon hah" ujar Kushina sambil menaik turunkan alisnya.

"kyaa… jadi,,,jadi,,, wah…. Impianku jadi nyata. Kita beneran jadi besan ya. Sasu sayang kenapa kau tak bilang kalau pacaran dengan Naru-chan. Pasti kaasan akan mendukungmu 100%, ya kan anata?

"hn"

"wah,, jadi ini adalah acara perjodohanmu ya otouto" goda Itachi yag sempat melihat pipi Sasuke bersemu merah.

"urusai, baka aniiki"

"hahaha,, adikku sudah besar rupanya" ujar Itachi sambil mengacak rambut Sasuke dan didalas decakan kesal oleh Sasuke.

Setelah itu seorang pelayan datang membawa daftar menu dan mencatat semua pesanan mereka. Sebelumnya kita lihat dulu posisi mereka duduk . okey kita muali dari kepala keluarga Namikaze yang berada di ujung meja disampinya duduk Kushina lalu Naruto. Sedangkan kepala kelurga Uchiha duduk berhadapan dengan Minato dan disampingnya duduk sang Nyonya Uchiha lalu Sasuke dan terakhir Itachi. Mereka semua mengobrol dan sesekali bercanda.

"eh,,aku tidak melihat putri sulungmu Kushi-chan. Apa dia tidak ikut?"

"ow,, dia sedang ke toilet"

Pintu ruangan itu kembali terbuka menampilkan sosok Kyuubi yang berdiri mematung melihat keadaan di dalam ruangan. 'sial, firasatku memang benar' rutuk Kyuubi.

"kau sudah kembali, ayo duduklah kaasan tadi sudah memesankan makanan untukmu"

"hm" Kyuubi pun mengambil tempat duduk yang tersisa di samping Naruto dan sialnya lagi dia harus duduk berhadapan dengan Itachi yang sejak tadi menatapnya. Tidak ambil pusing dengan tatapan sang Uchiha, Kyuubi pun duduk dan meletakkan hoodie yang tadi terkena minuman disampingnya.

"Kyuu, ini adalah keluarganya Mikoto baasan, yang ada di sebelah kirinya itu Fugaku jiisan, sedangkan yang disebelah kanannya adalah kedua putranya Sasuke dan Itachi." Ujar Kushina

"apa kabar baasan, jiisan, Sasuke, Itachi –keriput-" sapa Kyuubi sopan walaupun ia mengucapkan kata keriput hanya dengan menggerakkan bibirnya tanpa suara yang sempat terbaca oleh Itachi.

"huh, ternyata ini benaran kau rubah"

"kau mengatakan sesuatu Tachi-kun" tanya Kushina

"hn, tidak baasan"

"bisakah kau lepas sebentar topimu itu Kyuu. Hormatilah Miko-baasan dan Fuga-jiisan"

"hm" Kyuubi pun mematuhi perkataan Kushina. Ia pun melepas topi merahnya dan tergerailah rambut red orange panjangnya. Namun…

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tbc

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

-bercanda deh,, inikan Chap special gak pake telor-

.

.

.

.

.

.

Oke kita lanjutttt.

.

.

.

.

Brusssh

.

.

"Uhuk,,uhuk,,," Itachi Uchiha menyemburkan minumannya dan terbatuk dengan tidak elitnya setelah melihat Kyuubi dengan rambut panjangnya.

"cih,,, kau memalukan Uchiha baka aniiki"

"kau tidak apa-apa Tachi-kun" tanya Kushina khawatir sedangkan Mikoto sudah ada disampingnya dan mengelus punggung Itachi

"sudah lebih baik?" tanya Mikoto

"hn aku sudah tidak apa-apa" setelah itu Mikoto kembali ketempat duduknya disamping Fugaku.

Melihat itu semua Kyuubi hanya menaikkan satu alisnya kemudian mendengus geli. Hal itu tak luput dari pengamatan Itachi

"jadi kau ini sebenarnya perempuan huh?" satu pertanyaan dari Itachi membuat seluruh mata memandang kearahnya heran melihat Itachi menanyakan hal yang aneh. Itachi terus memandang Kyuubi, menunggu jawaban.

"apa? Kau bicara padaku?" ketus Kyuubi

"siapa lagi? Dasar rubah"

"huh,, pertanyaanmu sungguh konyol keriput"

"Kyuu, jaga bicaramu?" tegur Kushina. "maaf ya, Tachi-kun, Kyuubi memang begitu. Tapi apa maksud pertanyaanmu tadi? Tentu saja Kyuubi itu perempuan tapi tidak heran juga sih kau mengiranya laki-laki karena penampilannya yang memang seperti itu dari dulu"

Sedangkan Kyuubi yang dibicarakan hanya mendengus kesal. "maafkan saya, karena sempat mengira dia laki-laki baasan. Maafkan aku juga Kyuu" uajr Itachi sambil menampilkan senyum maut yang mampu meluluhkan para gadis-gadis jika melihatnya.

'sial, kenapa dia tersenyum seperti itu. Dan kenapa aku jadi berdebar-debar begini' batin Kyuubi setelah melihat senyum Itachi yang langsung mengalihkan pandangannya.

"sudahlah Kyuu, maafkan Tachi-kun. Itu kan juga salahmu yang selalu berpenampilan layaknya anak laki-laki jadi wajar saja ia salah mengira kau laki-laki.

"hm" jawab Kyuubi

"sudahlah, mari kita santap hidangannya. Nanti keburu dingin" ujar Minato dan semuanya menyetujui dan mulai mengambil makanan yang tersaji di meja. Namun pandangan Itachi tak pernah teralih dari sosok di depannya yang tengah makan makanannya dengan tenang. 'tak ku sangka, kau adalah gadis itu Kyuu' batin itachi.

'sial kenapa keriput mesum itu terus menatapku sih' rutuk Kyuubi

"hentikan tatapan bodohmu itu pada Kyuubi baka aniki"

"hn" sesaat Itachi berhenti memandangi Kyuubi. Tapi entah kenapa ia kembali lagi memandanginya

"ehem,, apa ada yang salah denganku Itachi" tanya Kyuubi jengkel karena ia tidak bisa makan dengan tenang saat Itachi memandanginya begitu intens yang malah membuat jantungnya seakan mau copot.

"tidak, hanya kau nampak berbeda saat kau tidak menggunakan topi dan hoodie mu itu. Kau terlihat lebih cantik" puji Itachi tulus dengan senyum yang masih menempel di bibirnnya yang berakibat meronanya pipi putih Kyuubi.

"hm,, terima kasih" ujar Kyuubi dengan nada senormal mungkin.

"sepertinya akan ada lagi pasangan kekasih sebentar lagi" goda Naruto sambil menyenggol bahu Kyuubi.

"wah,,,sepertinya kita akan benar-benar akan jadi besan sebentar lagi Kushi-chan" seru Mikoto

"wah kau benar Miko-chan"

Sedangkan Itachi dan Kyuubi sudah merona karena ucapan mereka.

.

.

.

-^_^v-

.

.

.

Suasana cafeteria di UK nampak lenggang saat ini mungkin karena memang masih belum memasuki jam makan siang. Di salah satu meja di sudut cafeteria itu duduklah dua pangeran kampus UK.

Sasori tidak bisa menahan tawanya saat mendengar cerita Itachi saat makan siang kemarin dengan keluarga Namikaze.

"hahaha,, kau sungguh konyol Chi, bukankah dulu aku sudah bilang jika Kyuubi itu perempuan. Makanya aku tidak jadi mengerjainya waktu itu"

"kapan?" Itachi mengernyitka alisnya mendengar penuturan Sasori

"sudah sangat lama baka. Ingatkah kau saat aku menyelamatkan ipadmu saat mata kuliah Asuma sensei waktu itu?."

Itachi nampak mengingat peristiwa yang dikatakan Sasori. Seakan menemukan ingatan itu dimana dengan cueknya Itachi mendengarkan music di ipadnya sambil terus konsentrasi membaca bukunya dan menanggapi semua ocehan panjang Sasori dengan kata andalannya. 'hah,,, sial' rutuk Itachi. *bagi reader yang lupa, itu ada di chap 1.

Menyadari perubahan wajah Itachi yang bagi orang biasa, hanya akan menjumpai wajah datar khas Uchiha. Namun hal itu tidak berlaku bagi Sasori yang sudah cukup lama mengenal Itachi.

"sudah ingat eh. Kau ini"

"hn"

"kalian sedang membicarakan apa un" kata Deidara

"kau pasti akan tertawa setelah mende- argh,,,sakit baka kenapa kau injak kakiku keriput"

"hn" ujar Itachi sambil memberikan death glare pada Sasori seolah berkata –kau ceritakan masalah ini pada Dei, mati kau"

"huh" dengus Sasori

"kalian ini kenapa sih un"

"tidak ada apa-apa Dei. Sudah duduklah" ujar Sasori yang kemudian menarik tangan Deidara agar mau duduk di sampingnya.

"ck, kalian membuat iri saja" ujar Itachi sambil beranjak meninggalkan SasoDei

"kau mau kemana un?"

"menjinakkan rubah"

"huh?" Deidara memiringkan kepalanya, bingung dengan maksud Itachi

"okey, selamat jadi pawang rubah, kami tunggu kabar baiknya" ujar Sasori

"hn"

.

.

.

-^_^v-

.

.

.

Kyuubi melangkah keluar dari perpustakaan setelah mengembalikan buku yang ia pinjam beberapa hari yang lalu untuk menyelesaikan tugas makalah dari Kurenai sensei. Saat akan menuju area cafeteria kampus untuk mengisi perutnya yang sejak tadi sudah berkonser, ia melihat sosok seorang pemuda yang tak ingin ia temui hari ini. Akhirnya Kyuubi memilih untuk jalan memutar –meski jauh- untuk menghindarinya.

.

.

Itachi baru saja keluar dari cafeteria saat matanya mengkap sosok 'pemuda' yang ternyata seorang gadis cantik berambut red orange panjang berjalan kearahnya. Namun selanjutnya yang terjadi malah 'pemuda' itu malah berbalik dan berjalan menjauhinya. Akhirnya Itachi pun berencana menyusul sang 'pemuda' tersebut.

.

.

'ck, sial. Apasih yang di inginkan paman keriput mesum itu? Kenapa dari tadi mengikutiku terus?. Rutuk Kyuubi karena jengkel pada Itachi yang sedari tadi mengikutinya.

"yak, apa sebenarnya kau inginkan keriput?" Kyuubi langsung berbalik dan memarahi Itachi. "kenapa kau mengikutiku terus, huh?"

"hn, siapa juga yang mengikutimu rubah? Ini jalan milik umum. Bukan milikmu" jawab Itachi dengan nada datar tapi sebenarnya ia sedang menahan diri agar tidak menampakkan kalau memang dirinya tadi memang mengikuti Kyuubi.

"ow,, kalau begitu silahkan kau jalan duluan"

Mendengar penuturan Kyuubi membuat Itachi menaikkan sedikit alisnya. 'pintar juga kau my foxy'.

"hn, aku menolak. Bisa jadi itu hanya alasanmu untuk nanti mengikutiku"

"ap…apa. Kau bilang apa barusan? Mengikutimu?"

"hn"

"cih, yang benar saja. Kau pikir kau siapa hah?"

"Itachi Uchiha, tampan, jenius, baik hati, berusia 20 tahun. Pewaris Uchiha Corp. Salah satu the most Wanted guy di Jepang dan masih lajang. Tapi sepertinya status itu akan segerah berubah" ujar Itachi sambil menatap Kyuubi yang mengangakan mulutnya tak percaya mendengar penuturannya.

"iya, jangan lupa tambahkan juga pemuda keriput yang mesum di dalamnya. kau benar-benar sakit jiwa keriput. Tingkat ke narsisanmu sudah melebihi batas normal" ujar Kyuubi setelah tersadar dari rasa cengo-nya mendengar penuturan Itachi yang 'ajaib'.

"hn, terima kasih pujiannya" ujar Itachi sambil tersenyum

"itu bukan pujian baka" geram Kyuubi dan kemudian beranjak meninggalkan Itachi. Rasanya kepala Kyuubi mau pecah bila berhadapan dengan Keriput mesum kepedean tingkat dewa itu.

"tunggu" ujar Itachi dan entah mengapa Kyuubi pun menurutinya dan berhenti. Kemudian Itachi berjalan menghampiri Kyuubi dan berdiri dihadapannya

"kau lebih cantik bila melepaskan topimu" ujar Itachi sambil melepaskan topi milik Kyuubi, sehingga tergerailah rambut red orange panjangnya. Kita tengok reaksi Kyuubi yang sedari tadi hanya diam mendapati Itachi melepaskan topinya.

"hn, begini lebih baik" kata Itachi sambil mengacak pelan surai panjang Kyuubi lalu meninggalkan Kyuubi yang masih diam mematung di tempatnya.

'apa-apan keriput mesum itu' batin Kyuubi sambil memegang kepalanya yang tadi Itachi pegang. "kenapa dengan jantungku ini. Kenapa jantungku berdebar-debar seperti ini tapi kenapa malah terasa nyaman" gumam Kyuubi yang tengah merona hebat.

.

.

-^_^v-

.

.

.

Pagi ini Kyuubi tak sempat sarapan karena tadi pagi Deidara menghubunginya supaya datang ke kampus lebih pagi katanya ada urusan penting dan disnilah Kyuubi menunggu kedatangan Deidara di taman fakultasnya.

"dasar, dia yang menyuruh orang berangkat pagi. Tapi apa? dianya sendiri sampai jam segini belum kelihatan. Awas saja kalau dia muncul nanti"

"kau bicara dengan siapa Kyuu?"

"cih, bukan urusanmu keriput" ketus Kyuubi saat tau kalau Itachi sudah mengambil tempat duduk di sampingnya. "lagi pula kenapa kau pagi-pagi kesini. Bukankah kau tidak ada kelas pagi ini"

"hn, tak ku sangka kalau kau begitu perhatian padaku sampai hafal jadwalku Kyuu-chan" ujar Itachi dengan tersenyum

"si,,siapa yang perhatian padamu baka, dan apa pula kau memanggilku dengan embel-embel itu hah" semprot Kyuubi.

"memang kenapa? kau tidak suka.?" Tanya Itachi dengan memiringkan kepalanya. "Baiklah kalau kau tidak suka ku panggil begitu, aku akan memanggilmu Hime saja?"

"siapa yang memperbolehkanmu memanggilku seperti itu hah"

"lalu kau mau aku memanggilmu apa? Sayangku, cintaku, honey, baby, lovely atau apa. Kau tinggal pilih saja"

"GO TO HELL UCHIHA"

"jika itu bersamamu aku bersedia. Tapi alangkah lebih baik kalau kita bisa ke surga" ujar Itachi makin ngaco.

"argh… kau sungguh menjengkelkan keriput"

"hn, terima kasih"

"terserah" Kyuubi sudah putus asa menghadapi tingkah laku Itachi. Kenapa tiap hari dia makin menyebalkan.

"baiklah. Karena terserah aku, mulai sekarang aku akan memanggilmu Kyuu-chan bagaimana? Ah, atau honey" ujar Itachi sambil menaik turunkan alisnya

"hentikan memanggilku dengan panggilan menjijikan seperti itu keriput"

"hn, baiklah Kyuu-chan" ujar Itachi disertai senyum menawan yang tak ayal membuat pipi Kyuubi sedikit merona yang sempat Itachi lihat sebelum Kyuubi memalingkan wajahnya.

"wah,,wah,, kalian seperti sepasang kekasih yang tengah bertengkar, un" ujar seseorang yag sedari tadi sudah membuat Kyuubi lama menunggu.

"cih, kau baru datang. Kau tidak tau sekarang jam berapa?" ketus Kyuubi pada Deidara

"gomen Kyuu, tadi aku menyiapkan keperluan kita untuk ke Suna, un"

"Suna? Memang siapa yang mau kesana?"

"tentu saja kita berempat bodoh. Bukankah tadi pagi aku sudah memberitahumu kalau kita di mintai tolong oleh Asuma sensei untuk menghadiri dies natalis US (Universitas Suna), un"

"hm"

"berhubung semuanya sudah ada, ayo berangkat nanti kita terlambat. Acaranya dimulai 2 jam lagi, un"

"kau pikir ini salah siapa bodoh, tidak mungkin kita samapi sana dalam waktu 2 jam. Kau pikir jarak Konoha – Suna itu dekat apa?"

"makanya aku minta Sasori-danna untuk membawa Koenigsegg Agera R. miliknya, un"

"kau gila? Kau ingin balapan di tengah jalan apa?"

"sudahlah, un. Kau hanya akan membuang waktu kita. Oh ya, kau akan naik Agera milik Itachi. Tenang saja dia sudah ahli kog" ujar Deidara yang sudah berjalan sambil menggandeng Sasori menuju parkiran

"ingatka aku untuk memukul kepalanya nanti" setelah itu Kyuubi pun berjalan beriringan dengan Itachi menyusul Deidara dan Sasori.

.

.

.

.

Tebece beneran

.

.

.

Okey sampai sini dulu minna.

Sampai ketemu di chap selanjutnya.

Yah,, paling nggak 1 minggu depan Dan bakalan update

So keep read and reviews minna ^_^v

HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY \^0^/


	6. Chapter 6

"berhubung semuanya sudah ada, ayo berangkat nanti kita terlambat. Acaranya dimulai 2 jam lagi, un"

"kau pikir ini salah siapa bodoh, tidak mungkin kita sampai sana dalam waktu 2 jam. Kau pikir jarak Konoha – Suna itu dekat apa?"

"makanya aku minta Sasori-danna untuk membawa Koenigsegg Agera R. miliknya, un"

"kau gila? Kau ingin balapan di tengah jalan apa?"

"sudahlah, un. Kau hanya akan membuang waktu kita. Oh ya, kau akan naik Agera milik Itachi. Tenang saja dia sudah ahli kog" ujar Deidara yang sudah berjalan sambil menggandeng Sasori menuju parkiran

"ingatka aku untuk memukul kepalanya nanti" setelah itu Kyuubi pun berjalan beriringan dengan Itachi menyusul Deidara dan Sasori.

.

.

.

-^_^v-

A Naruto Fiction

Disclaimer by Mr. Masashi Kishimoto

Kalo fict ini punya Dan

Main Pair : Itachi Uchiha x Kyuubi Namikaze (female), Pein x Konan

Rating : T

Genre : Romance

Warning: Newbie, banyak sekali typo yang berserakan dan beterbaran dimana-mana plus EYD yang belum sempurna, ide cerita mainstream bingits, GS (human and female kyuubi), maybe OOC.

Yang berkenan boleh baca yang enggak boleh go home,,eh go push the back button.

.

.

-^_^v-

.

.

Balas repiuuu dulu:

Minae cute : yah, anggap saja begitu. Lagi pula di awalkan emang Itachi udah sebel ma Kyuubi. Mau diaPein juga kalo udah sebel ya bawaannya g bakal peduli*plak –itu mah Dan beud-

Yap, Kyuu memang ngira ItaDei itu punya hubungan.

Em,,sepertinya Nae-san salah kira deh, agera itu salah satu jenis mobil bukan motor (liat film Need for Speed ya to cari di mbah goo)

Chika kyuchan : hahaha, makasih atas doa, pujian dan dukungannya ya.

Kazuki Yuki : ini udah lanjut. Selamat membaca

Zadita uchiha : ini sudah lanjut, tapi mungkin nggak bisa-sering-sering update kilat, paling nggak seminggu sekali. untuk orang ketiga akan Dan pertimbangkan

Akira Hikari406 : itu mah pasti :D

Iya, Dan jg seneng pas ngetik part keluarga Namikaze.

Bartholomeo : ini udah lanjut, semoga berkenan

85 : ini udah lanjut, selamat membaca

Itakyuu : ano,, sepertinya Itakyuu-san sudah salah tafsir deh, agera itu sejenis mobil sport

Hehehe,,, untuk tebece yang di tengah itu emang sengaja. Biar surpis gitu :D

Hyuku: iya langsung sambung ceritanya. Pan itu ceritanya buat kado palenten toh :D

Trus ini lajutannya, selamat membaca :)

Guest : iya, ini udah di lanjut ceritanya, semoga berkenan dan selamat membaca :)

adysauliahnp : iya gak papa kok. kalo g sewa tebece-nya ntar g bisa lanjut donk ceritanya. hehhe

.

.

.

-^_^v-

.

.

.

Here we go …

.

.

.

Beberapa mahasiswa sedang berkumpul di sekitar area parkir UK. Mereka penasaran tentang mobil sport yang terparkir di area kampus. Mobil keluaran terbaru Koenigsegg Agera R warna merah dan black metallic yang hanya di jual terbatas dan tentu saja dengan harga yang fantastis.

Rasa penasaran mereka pun terbalas saat telihat dua pangeran kampus yang berjalan mendekati mobil tersebut. Sasori mengeluarkan kunci mobil dan mulai memencet tombol kunci mobilnya kemudian dia bersama Deidara memasuki Agera warna merah dan melaju meninggalkan Itachi bersama Kyuubi yang ternyata baru memasuki area parkiran. Tak ingin membuang waktu Itachi pun mengambil kunci di kantong jaket yang ia kenakan dan berjalan kearah agera warna black metallic, membuka pintunya, duduk di kursi kemudi lalu mamasang sabuk pengaman. Sedangkan Kyuubi dengan ogah-ogahan memasuki agera Itachi walaupun pada kenyataannya ia sangat senang karena bisa naik mobil yang dari dulu ia idam-idamkan. Yah,, salahkan saja otousannya yang menolak membelikannya salah satu dari 5 unit Koenigsegg Agera R yang di jual di seluruh dunia.

"bagaimana bisa kau mendapatkan mobil ini"

"aku seorang Uchiha, Kyuu. Semua yang aku mau pasti aku bisa mendapatkannya. Tak terkecuali agera ini. "

"cih,, sombong sekali kau Uchiha"

"aku tidak sombong. Tapi itu adalah kenyataannya, Kyuu-chan. Dan sebaiknya kau segera pasang seat belt mu dengan benar" ujar Itachi sambil membantu Kyuubi memasngkan seat belt.

"a,,aku bisa memasangnya sendiri baka. Menyingkir kau" ujar Kyuubi sambil mendorong Itachi menjauh. Setelah memasangkan seat belt Kyuubi, Itachi menjauhkan sedikit badannya dan memandang Kyuubi dengan senyum yang bertengger di bibirnya. 'aku benar-benar bisa gila kalau terus-terusan didekatnya' batin Kyuubi.

"hn, kita barangkat"

.

.

.

-^_^v-

.

.

.

Terlihat dua agera warna merah dan black metallic memasuki area US. Suasananya tak berbeda dengan UK. Beberapa orang mengawasi masuknya dua mobil sport itu. Jarak Konoha dan Suna normalnya ditempuh sekitar tiga sampai empat jam dengan mobil. Namun saat ini waktu masih menunjukkan pukul 08.50 yang artinya mereka belum terlambat datang ke acara Dies Natalis US yang akan di mulai 10 menit lagi dan juga artinya mereka sampai ke Suna kurang dari dua jam.

"kita, sudah sampai." Ujar Itachi sambil melepaskan seat beltnya

"wow, itu tadi keren sekali." Seru Kyuubi sambil tersenyum pada Itachi dan matanya berbinar senang. 'bukankah dari tadi ia bertingkah seperti orang ketakutan?' batin Itachi sambil menaikkan satu alisnya tapi tak berapa lama dengusan geli terdengar dari mulut Itachi.

"hn, jika kau suka, kita bisa melakukannya lain kali"

"hontou?" tanya Kyuubi sambil mendekatkan wajahnya kearah Itachi –tidak sadar.

"hn, sekarang kita turun" ujar Itachi sambil memalingkan wajahnya yang sedikit merona karena tindakan Kyuubi. 'sial, hampir saja aku lepas kendali" batin Itachi sambil melirik Kyuubi yang masih tersenyum senang.

"ah,,tapi lain kali aku yang bawa ya" seru Kyuubi sebelum membuka pintu mobil.

"hn"

.

.

.

-^_^v-

.

.

.

Suasana di aula US sangat ramai, ada beberapa perwakilan mahasiswa dari berbagai universitas di Jepang berkumpul disini. Selama sebulan terakhir, lomba-lamba telah diselenggarakan untuk memeriahkan Dies Natalis US dan hari ini merupakan pengumuman juara umum dari semua perlombaan, mulai dari cabang sains, olahraga, kreativitas mahasiswa, dll.

Acara ini di buka dengan tarian tradisional jepang yang ditampilkan oleh mahasiswa dari US. Dan dilanjutkan dengan beberapa sambutan dari petinggi kampus US. Waktu berjalan cukup lama bagi Kyuubi, merasa bosan hanya dengan mendengarkan orang-orang bicara –baca sambutan- meskipun diselingi dengan beberapa lagu mars dan hymne US.

"ck, kenapa harus aku yang kau ajak kemari, Dei? Bukankan masih banyak anggota senat yang lain. Bahkan aku pun bukan anggota senat seperti kalian" tanya Kyuubi

"para pengurus yang sedang free tidak ada, jadi aku mengajakmu. Lagi pula undangannya diperuntukkan untuk empat orang. Sayangkan kalau tidak dimanfaatkan un."

"tapi kenapa harus aku. Tau begini, aku mending ikut mata kuliah Ibiki sensei"

Ayolah Kyuu, acara ini tidak seburuk itu kok un"

"kau mau kemana, Kyuu?" tanya Itachi saat melihat Kyuubi beranjak dari tempat duduknya.

"toilet"

"mau ku antar?" tawar Itachi

" kau pikir aku masih bocah hah" sergah Kyuubi

"kau masih asing di sini Kyuu"

"banyak orang disini keriput, aku tidak mungkin tersesat" Setelah mengataka itu Kyuubi langsung beranjak ke luar aula mencari toilet.

.

.

Setelah merapikan penampilannya di depan kaca toilet, menyisir rambut panjangnya dengan menggunakan jari dan menguncir tinggi rambutnya hingga menampilkan leher jenjangnya, melepas hoodie abu-abunya dan memasukkannya ke dalam tas. Setelah dirasa penampilannya sudah lumayan Kyuubi pun keluar dari toilet. Merasa kalau acara sambutan yang diberikan oleh para petinggi US akan berlangsung lama, Kyuubi memutuskan untuk membeli sesuatu di kantin US untuk mengganjal perutnya yang sejar tadi sudah meraung-raung minta di puaskan. Kyuubi pun akhirnya berbalik arah dari yang semula akan menuju aula memutar mencari kantin di US. Karena menurutnya akan sangat merepotkan jika ia hanya berputar mencari kantin dan tak tentu arah, Kyuubi memutuskan bertanya pada beberapa orang mahasiswa yang sedang asik ngobrol di are taman dekat aula.

"permisi, maaf mengganggu. bisa tunjukkan kantin di kampus ini?"

"sepertinya kamu bukan mahasiswa sini ya?" tanya seorag gadis berambut ungu dengan hiasan rambut berbentuk mawar di rambutnya.

"iya, saya dari UK"

"oh,, rupanya perwakilan mahasiswa ya. Kalau mau ke kantin, dari sini kamu lurus aja terus belok kiri, lalu lurus saja sampai ujung koridor lalu belok kiri lagi dan kau akan menemukan taman di sana. Kantinnya berada tepat di sebrang taman tersebut"

"ah, sepertinya lumayan jauh"

"sebenarnya tidak juga, apa mau ku temani?" tawar gadis tersebut

"apa tidak merepotkan?, sepertinya kau sedang ada urusan dengan teman-temanmu"

"tidak sama sekaali, lagi pula urusanku sudah selesai dengan meraka dan juga aku sepertinya merasa haus juga. Bagaimana?"

"baiklah"

"tolong kalian beriakan laporannya pada si 'jeruk' itu" ujar gadis berambut ungu tersebut pada teman-temannya yang dib alas dengan anggukan kepala oleh mereka.

"baiklah, ayo kita pergi" ajak gadis itu pada Kyuubi.

"hm"

"aku Konan, Konan Fuuma. namamu siapa?" *maap Dan gak tau nama marganya Konan.

"ah, aku Kyuubi, Kyuubi Namikaze"

"apa kau merasa bosan mendengar sambutan dari orang tua itu, Namikaze-san?"

"hm, aku sedikit bosan dan lapar sebenarnya"

"benar juga, sebentar lagi akan masuk waktu makan siang"

Mereka terus mengobrol hingga mereka tiba di kantin yang bisa dibilang cukup ramai siang itu.

"kau mau pesan apa?" tanya Konan setelah mereka berhenti di salah satu counter di kantin tersebut

"em,, satu bento dan jus apel"

"okey. Kami pesan dua bento, satu jus apel dan satu jus anggur"

Setelah menyebutkan pesanan dan membayarnya, sekarang mereka mengedarkan pandangannya untuk mencari tempat yang kosong untuk menunggu pesanan mereka. Saat hendak menuju tempat duduk yang kosong di tengah kantin, pandangan Kyuubi teralihkan saat melihat seseorang yang dikenalnya baru saja memasuki kantin.

"Pein" seru Kyuubi reflek dan segera menghampiri pemuda yang juga tengah memandangnya terkejut.

"oh my,,, Kitsune" seru Pein

**Bruk**

Kyuubi pun berhambur memeluk pria yang ia panggil Pein tadi

"I miss you, baka"

"hahaha,, miss you too Kitsune" ujar Pein sambil mengelus punggung Kyuubi. Selang berapa lama mereka pun melepaskan pelukannya, mengacuhkan tatapan heran para mahasiswa yang berada di kantin tersebut.

"apa yang kau lakukan disini? "

"menurutmu" ujar Pein sambil memamerkan almamater dengan logo US di dada kirinya

"kenapa kau tidak mengabariku kalau kau sekarang ada di Suna?"

"haha,, maaf ya aku lupa. Lalu kau sendiri sedang apa disini?"

"ehem" sebuah daheman menghentikan obrolan mereka. Di samping Kyuubi sudah berdiri Konan yang tengah memandang mereka dengan sebal terutama Pein yang dengan bodohnya hanya nyengir melihat tatapan sebal Konan.

"ah, gomenne Fuuma-san, kenalkan ini Pa,,"

"hai, beib. Aku mencarimu dari tadi." Ujar Pein sambil berjalan kea rah Konan dan memeluk pinggangnya dari samping. Kyuubi yang melihat itu pun hanya bisa cengo

"ck, lepaska tanganmu jeruk" ketus Konan sambil berusaha menyingkirkan tangan Pein dari pinggangnya.

"kalian saling kenal?"

"bukan hanya kenal, tapi sangat kenal" ujar Pein malah memeluk Konan dan mencium pipinya.

"I,itai" aduh Pein sampil memegangi perutnya yang di siku Konan

"rasakan, aku masih marah padamu"

"oh,, ayolah sayang. Aku benar-benar lupa. Aku minta maaf. Okey" jelas Pein

"okey,, hentikan dorama konyol ini. Aku butuh penjelasan baka" Kyuubi menatap Pein yang malah nyengir gak jelas

"lebih baik kita duduk dulu" ujar Pein sambil menggandeng tangan Konan.

"okey, bisa jelaskan sekarang." Ujar Kyuubi setelah mereka sudah duduk di bangku kantin.

"ini Konan, dia adalah pemilik hatiku" ujar Pein lebay sambil merangkul pundak Konan dan di balas dengan tatapan tajam Konan

"cih, sejak kapan kau jadi lebay begini baka" Kyuubi tersenyum geli melihat kelakuan Pein.

"jadi, apa hubungan kalian ini" ujar Konan dengan suara yang terdengar sedikit ketus

"maa,maa,, kau jangan salah sangka dulu beib. Dia adalah adik sepupuku, yang artinya dia juga adik sepupu Nagato" nada bicara Pein berubah sendu saat mengucapkan nama Nagato. Mendadak suasana menjadi sedih mereka teringat akan sosok Nagato yang telah di panggil oleh Tuhan 4 tahun yang lalu karena penyakit yang dideritanya, sadar akan suasana yang menjadi sendu, Pein pun mulai mencairkan suasana kembali.

"dan itu artinya dia adalah calon adikmu juga. Bila kau bersedia menjadi istriku" kata Pein dengan nada ceria.

"kau tidak ada romantis-romantisnya Pein. Melamar Konan-nee seperti ini" cela Kyuubi, sedangkan Konan sedang tersipu mendengar ucapan Pein.

"kau jangan mau menerima dia nee-san"

"yak,, kenapa kau tidah mau mendukungku kitsune?"

"biarin" ujar Kyuubi sambil menjulurkan lidahnya ke arah Pein. "Konan-nee terlalu cantik dan baik untukmu"

"kau,,"

"sudah, malu di liatin orang" lerai Konan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Di sisi lain, Itachi nampak khawatir karena Kyuubi tak kunjung kembali. 'kemana perginnya dia? Apa mungkin ia tersesat' batin Itachi

"kau mau kemana, un?"

"aku akan menyusul Kyuubi, sepertinya dia tersesat"

"tunggulah sebentar, sebentar lagi sudah masuk jam makan siang. Paling Kyuubi juga ada di kantin" ujar Sasori.

"iya, kita akan mencarinya sama-sama, un" akhirnya Itachipun mengurungkan niatnya dan menunggu waktu makan siang.

.

.

.

-^_^v-

.

.

.

Itachi, Sasori dan Deidara sekarang memasuki kantin di mana Kyuubi berada, tadi Deidara sempat menelpon Kyuubi untuk menanyakan keberadaannya. Dari kejauhan Itachi melihat Kyuubi yang tertawa lepas dengan seorang pria berambut orange jabrik dengan banyak pearching menempel diwajahnya. Mereka nampak akrab, namun entah kenapa hati Itachi merasa panas melihat interaksi keduanya.

"oh,, kalian sudah disini" ujar Kyuubi saat menyadari Itachi, Sasori dan Deidara sudah berdiri di depannya. Supaya tempat duduknya muat untuk banyak orang Kyuubi berpindah tempat duduk di sebelah Pein yang sebelumnya berhadapan.

"kalian tidak pesan makan?" tanya Kyuubi saat mereka bertiga sudah duduk di kursi masing-masing. Posisi mereka saat ini Kyuubi berada di samping kiri Pein, Itachi di samping kiri Kyuubi, diikuti Deidara dan Sasori.

"oh, ya kenalkan ini,,,"

"aku adalah kekasih hati Kyuubi" sela Pein sambil merangkul pundak Kyuubi dan membuat ketiga orang yang baru datang itu syok berat, terutama Itachi.

"kalau dia kekasihmu, lalu aku apamu hah?" ujar Konan yang baru kembali dari toilet sambil berkacak pinggang pura-pura marah.

"hehehe, kau itu belahan jiwaku beib" Pein pun meraih tangan Konan dan mencium punggung tangannya dan Konan pun kembali duduk di sebelah kanan Pein.

"sudah, jangan pedulikan mereka. Dia adalah kakak sepupuku Pein dan itu adalah Konan-nee pacarnya Pein.

"Pein, Konan-nee kenalka ini teman-temanku dari Konoha, Itachi Uchiha, Deidara Yamanaka dan Sasori Akasuna"

Semuanya larut dalam obrolan yang terkadang mengundang tawa.

.

.

.

-^_^v-

.

.

.

Acara Dies Natalis US sore ini sudah resmi ditutup. Kyuubi dan yang lain sudah berencana untuk segera kembali ke Konoha. Mereka sedang berjalan ke arah parkiran mobil mereka.

"iya Pein, acaranya baru selesai. Aku dan teman-temanku akan pulang sekarang." Sekarang Kyuubi sedang menjawab telpon dari Pein.

"aku nggak mau tau pokoknya kau harus berkujung ke Konoha dan janga lupa ajak Konan-nee sekalian. Naru pasti senang sekali bertemu dengamu"

"…."

"iya, aku akan hati-hati. Kau mulai carewet deh"

"…."

"hn, jaa" Kyuubi pun memutuskan sambungan telponnya dan memasukkan ponselnya ke dalam tasnya.

.

.

Saat ini mobil Itachi dan Kyuubi sedang melaju dengan kecepatan sedang tidak seperti tadi pagi. Tiba-tiba ponsel Kyuubi berdering

"ada apa Naru"

"…."

"aku sedang dalam perjalanan pulang"

"…"

"iya, bilang pada tousan dan kaasan tidak usah khawatir"

"…."

"aku baru sampai jalan tol Konoha – Suna"

"…."

"iya baik, jaa"

"Naru-chan ya?"

"hm. Eh,, kau tadi janji untuk memperbolehkanku membawa mobilmu"

"kau tidak sadar sekarang kita ada dimana, Kyuu. Ini jalus cepat. Kendaraan tidak boleh berhenti"

"ck, kau memang sengajakan. Bilang saja tidak mau pinjamkan"

"hah,, baiklah" Itachi pun melambatkan sedikit mobilnya. "kemari" ujar Itachi sedangkan Kyuubi hanya mengernyit tidak mengerti dengan maksud Itachi.

"apa maksudmu?"

"kita bertukar tempat duduk Kyuu. Katanya kau ingin mengemudikannya, kita tidak boleh berhenti"

Kyuubi agak ragu, tapi pada akhirnya ia mendekat kearah Itachi yang masih memegang kemudi. Ia mulai duduk dipangkuan Itachi dan mulai mengambil alih kemudi. Setelah dirasa Kyuubi sudah mengemudi dengan stabil, Itachi mulai bergeser dan duduk di tempat duduk Kyuubi tadi.

"kemudikan pelan-pelan saja"

" hm" Kyuubi mengembangkan senyum manis di wajahnya selama ia mengemudi. Hati Itachi kembali berdesir saat melihatnya dan tanpa ia sadari ia pun mengulas senyum tipis diwajahnya.

.

.

"kau sepertinya lelah, nanti biar aku saja yang mengemudi" ujar Itachi saat melihat Kyuubi menguap kecil dan di jawab anggukan kepala oleh Kyuubi. Mereka sedang berhenti untuk mengisi bahan bakar. Setelah itu mobil Itachi langsung melaju pelan.

"terima kasih, kau sudah mengijinkanku untuk mengemudikan mobilmu. Hah,, andai tousan dulu mau membelikanku mobil ini" kata Kyuubi sambil sekali-kali menguap.

"hn,, sama-sama Kyuu" ujar Itachi sambil sesekali melirik Kyuubi dengan ekor matanya.

"Tachi,,,"

"hn"

"suki.."

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tebece

.

.

.

.

Hua,,,, akhirnya bisa update juga.

Haduh Dan kehabisan ide, gara-gara hampir 3 hari nggak tidur

Map banget kalo chap ini ceritanya agak aneh dan sedikit maksa, Dan bener-bener pusing semua ceritanya spontan dan sepertinya jadi campur-campur deh

Tapi semoga masih berkenan membaca dan merepiuu

.

.

Okey sampai jumpa chap depan dan semoga lebih memuaskan ceritanya

.

.

.

RnR minna ^_^v


	7. Chapter 7

"kau sepertinya lelah, nanti biar aku saja yang mengemudi" ujar Itachi saat melihat Kyuubi menguap kecil dan di jawab anggukan kepala oleh Kyuubi. Mereka sedang berhenti untuk mengisi bahan bakar. Setelah itu mobil Itachi langsung melaju pelan.

"terima kasih, kau sudah mengijinkanku untuk mengemudikan mobilmu. Hah,, andai tousan dulu mau membelikanku mobil ini" kata Kyuubi sambil sekali-kali menguap.

"hn,, sama-sama Kyuu" ujar Itachi sambil sesekali melirik Kyuubi dengan ekor matanya.

"Tachi,,,"

"hn"

"suki.."

.

.

.

-^_^v-

.

.

.

A Naruto Fiction

Disclaimer by Mr. Masashi Kishimoto

Kalo fict ini punya Dan

Main Pair : Itachi Uchiha x Kyuubi Namikaze (female), Sasori x Deidara

Maybe little bit ItaDei

Rating : T

Genre : Romance

Warning: Newbie, banyak sekali typo yang berserakan dan beterbaran dimana-mana plus EYD yang belum sempurna, ide cerita mainstream bingits, GS (human and female kyuubi), maybe OOC.

Yang berkenan boleh baca yang enggak boleh go home,,eh go push the back button.

.

.

-^_^v-

.

.

Balas repiuuu dulu:

Adysauliahnp : hahaha, iya sweeeeeet banget, makasih atas dukungannya :)

Selamat membaca.

85 : haha,,, cari tau sendiri di chap ini ya Intan-san :)

Selamat membaca dan semoga berkenan

Zadita uchiha : hahaha, ini udah lanjut kok, selamat membaca :)

Akira Hikari406 : hahaha, cari tau di chap ini ya apa yang Kyuubi pengen bilang.

Alhamdulillah deh kalo fict ini banyak yang nunggu tapi Dan sedikit kecewa soalnya yang repiu malah berkurang "huaaaaaaa" :'(

Ini udah lanjut, Selamat membaca :)

Itakyuu : hahaha,, gak papa gak usah malu Itakyuu-san :)

Em,, sepertinya tunda dulu, jalannya masih panjang –kayaknya sih :D.

Okey ini udah lanjut. Semoga berkenan.

Minae cute : iya, agera itu mobil, hehehe gak usah malu Nae-san :)

Kalo saingannya Itachi, jujur Dan masih bingung milih chara siapa yang cocok buat nyaingi Itachi. Secara ya Itachi kan keren abiss *angkat dua jempol. Tapi udah ada calon sih.

Untuk maksud dari 'suki' yang di ucapin Kyuubi cari tau di chap ini ya Nae-san. Selamat membaca dan semoga berkenan.

.

.

.

Here we go

.

.

"suki…

…yaki.." selanjutnya hanya terdengar dengkuran halus dari mulut Kyuubi.

"heh,, dasar. Ku kira kau akan bilang apa" Itachi hanya bisa mendengus geli setelah menahan nafas akibat kata-kata Kyuubi yang menggantung. 'cih, apa yang kuharapkan dari rubah ini. Mana mungkin dia suka padaku secepat ini' batin Itachi. "atau akan ku jadikannya kenyataan" ujar Itchi pelan sambil menarik sudut bibirnya.

Tak berapa lama mobil sudah tiba di depan gerbang kediaman Namikaze. Itachi pun menghentikan mobilnya.

"maaf ada yang bisa saya bantu" tanya satpam rumah Kyuubi yang melihat mobil Itachi berhenti di depan kediaman Namikaze.

"bisa minta tolong bukakan gerbangnya. Aku teman Kyuubi, dia sekarang sedang tidur" kata Itachi sambil menunjuk Kyubi yang masih tertidur pulas.

"ah, baik tuan" setelahnya satpan itu beranjak untuk membukakan gerbang. Sambil menunggu gerbangnya terbuka Itachi mengamati Kyuubi yang tertidur, wajahnya sungguh polos, terlihat seperti malaikat yang sangat cantik. Tangan Itachi terulur membelai pipi Kyuubi pelan. Hingga menimbulkan erangan kecil dari bibir plum Kyuubi karena tidurnya yang terusik.

"sepertinya kau benar-benar lelah hari ini, Kyuu"

.

.

.

Naruto yang memang dari tadi menunggu kepulangan Kyuubi di kamarnya merasa bosan, akhirnya ia pun memutuskan turun kebawah untuk menunggu Kyuubi di ruang keluarga. Kediaman Namikaze memang tidak terlalu besar, tapi tidak juga bisa di bilang kecil. Pelayan di rumah ini juga tidak tinggal di sini, mereka hanya akan datang pada pagi hari dan pulang setelah jam makan malam usai. Jadilah sekarang Naruto sendirian dirumah, kedua orang tuanya sejam yang lalu pergi menghadiri pesta rekan bisnis Minato.

"hah,, aku bosan. Kenapa Kyuu-nee belum sampai sih." keluh Naruto sebelum dia mendengar deru suara mobil di luar. Memutuskan untuk beranjak dari duduknya di ruang keluarga dan melihat siapa yang datang. Naruto pun membuka pintu dan melihar mobil sport black metallic yang berhenti di depan rumahnya.

"Ita-nii" panggil Naruto pada sosok yang baru saja keluar dari dalam mobil tersebut. Melihat Naruto yang memanggilnya Itachi hanya menyunggingkan senyum.

"apa yang Ita-nii lakukan disini" tanya Naruto saat sudah ada di depan Itachi

"mengantarkan kakakmu pulang, tapi sepertinya di kelelahan dan masih tertidur"

"ah,, kalau begitu tolong Ita-nii bawa masuk ke kamarnya. Tousan sedang tidak ada di rumah dan tidak ada pelayan kalau malam. Aku juga tidak mungkin bisa menggendong Kyuu-nee"

" baiklah, bisa kau tunjukkan di mana kamar Kyuubi"

"okey"

Itachi pun membuka pintu mobilnya, Kyuubi masih tertidur pulas. Dengan perlahan Itachi mengalungkan lengan Kyuubi ke lehernya, tangan kiri Itachi berada di lipatan kaki Kyuubi sedangkan yang kanan ada di leher Kyuubi, yang bisa dibilang gaya bridal.

"kamar Kyuu-nee, ada di lantai dua sebelah Kanan, Ita-nii nai aja ke atas. Naru akan buatkan minuman untuk Ita-nii dulu"

"hn"

Itachi pun melangkah kan kakinya menaiki tangga. Tidak ada kesulitan pun yang di alami Itachi. Beberapa kali Itachi sempat menoleh da tersenyum ke arah Kyuubi yang sedang menyamankan posisinya di gendongannya. Itachi pun melihat kamar yang dimaksud Naruto, karena di pintu kamar itu terdapat tulisan 'Kyuubi Zone'. Mendengus geli melihat hal itu Itachi pun hendak melangkah sebelum,,

.

**Duak**

.

"I,,itai,," Kyuubi mengaduh saat kepalanya dengan mulus membentur pintu kamarnya sendiri.

.

Itachi merutuki kecerobohannya yang telah tesarsandung kakinya sendiri hingga membuat keseimbangannya goyah dan berakhirlah kepala Kyuubi yang membentur pintu di hadapannya. Untung Itachi masih bisa menyeimbangkan tubuhnya di saat terakhir hingga ia tidak sampai menjatuhkan Kyuubi dari gendongannya.

.

.

"sakit se… kyaaaa,, apa yang kau lakukan keriput? Cepat turunkan aku bodoh" seru Kyuubi saat sadar kalau ia tegah di gendong ala bridal oleh Itachi dan berusaha turun dari gendongan Itachi.

"hn"

"ini dimana?" ujar Kyuubi sambil menggosok kepalanya yang masih berdenyut nyeri.

"kau sudah lupa ya pada rumahmu sendiri" kata Naruto yang sudah berdiri tak jauh dari Kyuubi dan Itachi.

"oh,, terus kau, kenapa masih ada disini?" ketus Kyuubi pada Itachi

"Kyuu-nee seharusnya berterima kasih pada Ita-nii, karena sudah berbaik hati menggendongmu yang sedang tidur pulas di mobilnya"

"cih, berterimakasih katamu. Berterima kasih karena sudah membuat kepalaku benjol! Seharusnya dia yang berterima kasih karena aku tidak jadi menghajarnya" ujar Kyuubi setelah itu membuka pintu dan masuk kedalam kamarnya.

**.**

**Brak**

.

Pintu kamar Kyuubi pun tertutup. Setelahnya tubuh Kyuubi pun merosot terduduk di depan pintu. 'berhentilah berdebar bodoh' rurtuk Kyuubi. Tak berapa lama malah ganti pipinya yang bersemu merah kala otaknya membayangkan saat Itachi menggendongnya.

"sial,,, DASAR KERIPUT MESUM" teriak Kyuubi dalam kamar.

Sedangkan Itachi yang masih berdiri di depan pintu kamar Kyuubi hanya menghela nafas.

"jangan ambil hati ya Ita-nii. Mungkin dia lagi PMS"

"hn, kalau begitu aku pamit pulang dulu Naru. Kau istirahatlah. Ini sudah malam"ujar Itachi

"ya, terima kasih sudah mengantarkan Kyuu-nee"

"hn, tolong sampaikan permintaan maafku padanya juga"

"iya, besok Naru sampaikan"

"hn, aku pulang"

"hati-hati di jalan"

"hn"

Itachi pun keluar menuju mobilnya dan meninggalkan kediaman Namikaze. Tanpa ia ketahui dari lantai atas kediaman Namikaze ada seseorang yang mengamati Itachi dari mulai ia masuk ke dalam mobilnya sampai mobil Itachi meninggalkan kediaman Namikaze. Sosok bersurai red orange panjang itu memandang sendu ke arah perginya mobil Itachi.

.

.

.

-^_^v-

.

.

.

Kyuubi melangkahkan kakinya menuju atap, hampir 3 jam mengikuti mata kuliah Ibiki-sensei membuatnya sedikit lelah. Ayolah mempresentasikan tugas makalah di tambah kuis dadakan yang soalnya tidak bisa dibilang sedikit ditambah, harus menerima menjadi relawan selama 4 hari saat camp senat minggu depan karena nilai tertinggi yang diperoleh. Kalau tau hadiah tambahan yang di janjikan Ibiki-sensei pada saat kuis minggu lalu adalah menjadi asistennya selama menggembleng para senat, Kyuubi akan memilih mendapat nilai jelek sekalian.

Kyuubi hampir mencapai atap saat samar-samar ia mendengar suara dari sana. 'sepertinya ada orang di atap' pikir Kyuubi. Saat pintu atap terbuka, Kyuubi mematung sampil memegangi knop pintu, terbelalak melihat adegan yang tersaji di depannya. Di sana, Kyuubi bisa melihat dengan pasti bahwa laki-laki yang memunggunginya adalah Itachi sedang 'berciuman' dengan Deidara. Mereka terlihat begitu intim di mata Kyuubi dan entah kenapa hati Kyuubi berdenyut ngilu melihat mereka. Sontak saja Kyuubi langsung bergegas meninggalkan atap, tanpa sadar jika ia menutup pintu atap dengan keras. Kyuubi berlari sekuat yang ia bisa, tapi bayang-bayang Itachi dan Deidara tidak mau hilang dari kepalanya.

Kyuubi melambatkan langkahnya dan masuk ke dalam toilet. Melihat tampilannya sekarang yang berantakan membuatnya menggeram marah sambil mengenggan pinggiran wastafel. Dibasuhnya wajah dengan air dingin berharap bayangan Itachi dan Deidara akan menghilang. Menghirup nafas dalam dan menhembuskan pelan untuk menstabilka emosi yang masih berkecamuk dalam pikirannya. "kuso,, kenapa aku jadi seperti ini" gumam Kyuubi. Untung saja toilet saat ini dalam keadaan sepi.

.

.

.

-^_^v-

.

.

.

"hah,, pantas saja kau sering kesini Chi, ternyata tempatnya memang nyaman. Udara di sini angat sejuk. Meskipun sedikit panas un." Ujar Deidara sambil merasakan hembusan angin yang menerpa wajahnya.

"hn" gumam Itachi

"kau benar Dei-chan disini sangat tenang" kata Sasori sambil berjalan ke arah Deidara dan berdiri di sampingnya. Merasa kalau Sasori berdiri di sampingnya Deidara menyandarkan kepalanya di pundak Sasori

Itachi mendengus sebal melihat pasangan yang ada di depannya. 'cih, bikin iri saja' batin Itachi.

Tak berapa lama, terdengar alunan lagu Bruno Mars –Marry you-

"ponselmu bunyi un"

Sasori pun segera merogoh saku celananya dan melihat si penelpon yang telah mengganggunya. Kernyitan tampak di dahinya saat mengetahui siapa yang menghubunginya.

"tumben dia telpon" ujar Sasori sebelum menjawab panggilan sang penelpon.

"siapa, un?"

"sepupuku" ujar Sasori sambil beranjak dari posisinya. Menyadari hal itu Deidara menegakkan kembali kepalanya.

"hn, ada apa?"

"…."

"tak biasanya kau menghubungku" Sasori pun berjalan sedikit menjauh. Deidara hanya menatap Sasori yang sedai berjalan memunggunginya. Saat hendak menghadap ke depan lagi, angin tiba-tiba berhembus kencang.

"argh,," pekik Deidara pelan saat merasakan matanya ke masukan debu yang terbawa oleh angin tadi.

sontak hal itu membuat Itachi khawatir, ia lalu membalikkan tubuh Deidara menjadi menghadapnya.

"kau kenapa?"

"sepertinya mataku kemasukan debu un"

"jangan dikucek seperti itu, sini kulihat dulu"

Itachi pun mendekatkan dirinya untuk bisa lebih jelas melihat mata Deidara yang mulai merah dan mengeluarkan air mata. Tangan Itachi memegangi kedua sisi kepala Deidara, kemudian meniup pelan mata Deidara yang kemasukan debu.

Sedangkan Sasori yang sedang asyik menerima telpon dari sepupunya hanya menoleh saat mendengar jeritan dari Deidara yang sempat membuatnya khawatir namun segera berubah menjadi sebal saat melihat Itachi yang sedang meniup mata Deidara. Sasori hanya mendengus kasar dan memutar bola matanya. Bisa-bisanya Itachi melakukan hal itu, jika ada orang lain yang melihat pasti akan salah pahan akan posisi mereka berdua. Saat itulah Sasori melihat Kyuubi berdiri menegang di depan pintu atap sambil memegang knop pintu dan terlihat syok dan selanjutnya terjadi pintu atap yang tertutup secara kasar.

Bunyi dentuman pintu atap menghentikan aktivitas Itachi dan Deidara. Mereka serentak menoleh ke arah pintu atap yang sudah tertutup.

"sampai kapan tanganmu masih bertengger di sana Uchiha" katus Sasori yang masih melihat kedua tangan itachi yang masih memegangi kedua sisi kepala Deidara.

"hn" Itachi menurunkan tangan tangannya dari kepala Deidara

"cih, dasar manusia planet, kau tidak apa-apa Dei-chan?" tanya Sasori begitu dia berdiri di samping Deidara dan memeriksa kembali mata Deidara yang kemasukan debu

"um, sudah lebih baik un"

"syukurlah"

"angin di sini lumayan kencang un, sampai pintunya berdebam seperti itu"

"kau pikir itu hanya angin Dei-chan? Memurutku itu lebih buruk dari pada angin biasa. Membayangkannya saja sudah menyeramkan menurutku" ujar Sasori sambil sesekali melirik ke arah Itachi yang sepertinya penasaran dengan perkataannya

"apa maksudmu un?"

"kalian pikir tindakan kalian barusan itu tidak akan menimbulkan masalah?"

"ayolah un, masak kau cemburu melihat itachi menolongku"

Mendengar itu Itachi malah menampilkan seringai mengejek ke arah Sasori

"ck, bukan aku saja yang tadi melihatnya" kesal Sasori yang melihat seringai menyebalkan Itachi

"bagaimana kalau ada seekor rubah betina yang tadi melihat kalian seperti itu?" kata Sasori santai namun seringai yang lebih menyebalkan menghiasi wajah tampannya sambil menghadap ke arah Itachi yang sedang terkejut walau hanya sebentar karena wajahnya sudah berubah menjadi stoic seperti biasa. 'huh, dasar Uchiha' batin Sasori.

"sejak kapan di kampus kita ada rubah un?" tanya Deidara sambil memiringkan kepalanya.

"aku ada urusan" ujar Itachi dan kemudian berajak meninggalkan Sasori dan Deidara.

"semoga beruntung" seru Sasori saat Itachi membuka pintu atap

"hn"

"kalian berdua membicarakan apa sih un" sungut Deidara sambil bersedekap dan mengembungkan pipinya. Ia sebal karena mersa diacuhkan Sasori dan Itachi. Melihat hal itu membuat Sasori gemas dan mencubit kedua pipi Deidara pelan

"ish,, lepaska un" ujar Deidara sambil berusaha menyingkirka tangan Sasori dari pipinya yang malah mengundang gelak tawa dari Sasori.

"kau akan segera tau" ujar Sasori sambil mengacak pelan surai pirang pucar Deidara dan kemudian memeluk pinggangnya dari samping, mengajaknya turun untuk pulang.

.

.

Itachi memacu langkahnya, ia sekarang tengah mencari keberadaan Kyuubi. Entah mengapa ia berpikiran bahwa ia perlu menjelaskn kejadian di atap tadi ada Kyuubi. 'ck, dimana rubahku itu?' bati Itachi.

.

.

.

-^_^v-

.

.

.

Merasa penampilannya sudah tidak seberantakan tadi, Kyuubi keluar dari toilet dan memutuskan untuk langsung pulang ke rumah. Hari ini Kyuubi tidak membawa kendaraan, akhirnya ia menghubungi supirnya untuk menjemputnya di kampus. Saat sibuk menelpon ia sama sekali tak memeperdulikan sekitarnya. Bahkan saat berpapasan dengan seseorang yang terus saja memandangnya dengan perasaan yang campur aduk, Kyuubi hanya berjalan lurus sampai orang tersebut menghentikan langkahnya dengan menarik tangannya.

Sontak hal itu membuat Kyuubi berbalik dan melihat siapa orang yang berani menarik tangannya

"Kau,,,

.

.

.

.

.

Tebece

.

.

.

Akhirnya bisa update tepat waktu

Hola minna-san, semoga gak bosen ya ketemu Dan tiap minggu :D

Hah,, belakangan Dan agak kecewa soalnya yang repiu malah tambah sedikit. Jadi kurang deh semangatnya buat ngetik nie fict.

Sepertinya Dan akan sibuk beberapa hari kedepan dan kemungkinan nggak bisa updae tiap minggu lagi. Tapi tenang,, akan Dan usahakan bisa update minimal gak sampai 2 minggu, paling molor 1 bulan deh,,hehe gomenne

Jadi tetep mohon dukungannya agar fict ini cepet kelar biar bisa publish fict baru dengan pair favorit Dan tentunya :D

Okey keep read and review minna ^_^v

Jaa ne.


	8. Chapter 8

Merasa penampilannya sudah tidak seberantakan tadi, Kyuubi keluar dari toilet dan memutuskan untuk langsung pulang ke rumah. Hari ini Kyuubi tidak membawa kendaraan, akhirnya ia menghubungi supirnya untuk menjemputnya di kampus. Saat sibuk menelpon ia sama sekali tak memeperdulikan sekitarnya. Bahkan saat berpapasan dengan seseorang yang terus saja memandangnya dengan perasaan yang campur aduk, Kyuubi hanya berjalan lurus sampai orang tersebut menghentikan langkahnya dengan menarik tangannya.

Sontak hal itu membuat Kyuubi berbalik dan melihat siapa orang yang berani menarik tangannya

"Kau,,,

.

.

.

-^_^v-

.

.

.

A Naruto Fiction

Disclaimer by Mr. Masashi Kishimoto

Kalo fict ini punya Dan

Main Pair : Itachi Uchiha x Kyuubi Namikaze (female)

Rating : T

Genre : Romance

Warning: Newbie, banyak sekali typo yang berserakan dan beterbaran dimana-mana plus EYD yang belum sempurna, ide cerita mainstream bingits, GS (human and female kyuubi), maybe OOC.

Yang berkenan boleh baca yang enggak boleh go home,,eh go push the back button.

.

.

-^_^v-

.

.

Balas repiuuu dulu:

**Intan. Pandini85** : ini sudah up date, selamat membaca dan semoga berkenan

**Adysauliahnp** : haha, iye Kyuubi udah demen bingits ma abang Tachi yang kece abiz.

Kalo sapa yang narik tangan Kyuubi itu Adysauliahnp-san cari tau sendiri aja ya. Hehe

Iye sepupunya Sasori mau datang. Untuk rivalnya abang Tachi Adysauliahnp-san baca aja deh langsung nie chapter ya sapa tau bakalan muncul

Selamat membaca dan semoga berkenan ^_^

**Akira Hikari406**: iya Kyuubinya lagi laper, kan seharian Cuma makan bento doang. Hahaha

Terima kasih atas dukungannya dan ini sudah lanjut. Monggo dibaca dan semoga berkenan

**Kazuku Yuki**: hehe, terima kasih sudah bersedia nunggu fict Dan yang abal ini. Ini sudah up date Kazu-san semoga berkenan dan selamat membaca ^_^

**Zadita uchiha** : hehe, maaf ya udah mengganggu ke-asyikan Zadita-san, tp memang harus tebece dulu biar tambah seru :D

Kalo itu mah pasti, hehe

Kyuubi kan gengsinya tinggi sekali kayak puncak Himalaya *plak. Hehe,, jadi ndak mungkin tanya ke Deidara

Dari dulu emang kalo nahan perasaan itu sakitnya bukan disini aja, tapi di mana-mana. Disitu kadang saya merasa sedih.. *ditabok sama Bripka Dewi

Ini sudah lanjut Zadita-san, selamat membaca dan semoga berkenan

Buat upkil masih belum bisa janji bisa apa ndak yah paling nggak sekarang 2 mingguan mungkin.

**Akarui kurai shiko deli-chan** : terima kasih banyak atas repiunya Akarui-san, saya terharu membacanya *peluk Akarui-san. Dan nggak tersinggung kok sama repiunya Akarui-san.

Ceritanya udah disambung kembali semoga berkenan untuk membaca dan menunggu hingga akhir cerita ^_^

**Chika kyuchan** : hehe,,, terima kasih pujiannya.

Makasih juga sudah bersedia nunggu fict punya Dan ini.

Dan terima kasih lagi atas dukungannya *peluk Chika-san

Ini yang di tunggu-tunggu udah datang, semoga berkenan dan selamat membaca ^_^

**Itakyuu **: hahaha,, sepertinya memang begitu dan memang sudah Dan rencanakan seperti itu :D

Kalau untuk urusan panas-panasi itu mah gampang tinggal nemplok di kompor aja *plak.

Hehehe,, Itakyuu-san tenang aja hl itu pasti terjadi, tunggu tanggal mainnya ^_^

Ini sudah lanjut dan tambah puanjuang bingits ceritanya

Selamat membaca dan semoga berkenan

**Jasmine DaisynoYuki : ** iya ini fict tentang ItaKyuu, terima kasih atas pujiannya ne.

Ini sudah di lanjut ceritanya

Selamat membaca dan semoga berkenan :)

.

.

.

Here we go

.

.

.

"kau…" seru Kyuubi kaget saat melihat pemuda di depannya yang sedang memegang tangannya, sedangkan sang pemuda malah tersenyum senang melihatnya

"hai Kyuu, lama tidak bertemu" sapa pemuda berambut merah maroon yang masih mempertahankan senyum di bibir tipisnya yang mampu meluluhkan hati para wanita.

"ke,,kenapa kau bisa di sini?"tanya Kyuubi masih terkejut dengan kemunculan pemuda di depannya ini

"ayolah Kyuu, reaksimu sungguh berlebihan. Kita bisa bertemu lagi sekarang bukankah itu artinya kita berjodoh"

"cih, kau sungguh tidah berubah sa,,, yak apa yang kau lakukan rakun buluk" sembur Kyuubi saat pemuda yang di panggilnya rakun tadi tiba-tiba menariknya dan memeluknya.

"ah,, aku benar-benar merindukanmu"

"kau membuatku tak bisa bernafas baka" Kyuubi terus meronta dalam pelukan pemuda tersebut. Tak hilang akal akhirnya Kyuubi berinisiatif menginnjak kaki pemuda di depannya sehingga pelukannya pun terlepas

"itai,, apa yang kau lakukan? Setidakknya kurangi tenagamu Kyuu, kau ingin meremukkan kakiku ya" ujar pemuda tersebut sambil berjongkok memegangi kakinya yang berdenyut ngilu.

"heh, rasakan. Siapa suruh kau bereni berani memelukku" ujar Kyuubi sambil beranjak meninggalkan pemuda tadi"

"hei Kyuu, tunggu" seru pemuda tadi sebelum ia mendengar ada orang yang memanggilnya.

"hoi, Shu" panggil seseorang dari belakangnya

"oh, kau rupanya Sas. Lama tak bertemu. Bagaimana kabarmu?"

"hn, aku baik. Bagaimana kabar baasan dan Gaara?" tanya Sasori

"ck, kau bahkan tak menanyakan kabarku. Mereka baik-baik saja, lusa sepertinya mereka baru kesini."

"buat apa aku menanyakanmu, kau tak terlihat kekurangan apa pun"

"Ck, sialan kau. Ah, ngomong-ngomong siapa gadis cantik yang ada di sebelahmu itu?" ujarnya sambil merangkul sasori dan berbisik.

"jangan kau berani dekati dia, dia milikku." Uajar Sasori sambil melepaskan rangkuan pemuda dihadapannya dan beralih merangkul pinggang ramping Deidara.

"dia Deidara. kekasihku. Dei, kenalkan ini sepupuku yang tadi kuceritakan"

"Deidara, Deidara Yamanaka, salam kenal" ujar Deidara sambil mengulurkan tangannya.

"ah,, aku sepupunnya Sasori, Shukaku, Shukaku Sabaku." Ujar Shukaku sambil menyambut uluran tangan Deidara.

"kau sudah menyerahkan berkas kepindahanmu?"

"hm, semua sudah beres. minggu depan aku mulai aktif dan sepertinya aku akan betah disini" ujar Shukaku sambil tersenyum ke arah Kyuubi tadi pergi.

"sepertinya kau sudah menemukan sesuatu yang menarik eh" kata Sasori

"ya begitulah"

.

.

.

-^_^v-

.

.

.

Itachi memacu langkahnya, ia sekarang tengah mencari keberadaan Kyuubi. Entah mengapa ia berpikiran bahwa ia perlu menjelaskn kejadian di atap tadi ada Kyuubi. 'ck, dimana rubahku itu?' bati Itachi.

"apa dia ada di parkiran?" gumam Itachi

Akhirnya Itachi memutuskan berputas arah menuju parkiran. Baru saja ia berbalik, di sana, di depannnya, nampak dari kejauhan Kyuubi baru saja keluar dari toilet. Seperti dugaannya Kyuubi melangkahkan kaki menuju parkiran, saat hendak memanggil Kyuubi Itachi melihat pemuda berambut merah maroon yang menghentikan langkah Kyuubi. Itachi tak banyak tau apa yang mereka lakukan karena memang jarak mereka cukup jauh. Namun yang paling membuat dirinya syok adalah saat melihat pemuda itu telah berani memeluk Kyuubi. Geraman terdengar dari mulut Itachi, tangannya juga sudah mengepal hingga buku-buku jarinya memutih. 'beraninya dia memeluk rubah manisku' batin Itachi. Tapi tak berapa lama Itachi melihat sesuatu yang membuat hatinya sedikit lega kala Kyuubi menginjak kaki pemuda tersebut dan meninggalkanya. Seringai meremahkan tercetak di bibir Itachi 'tak akan ku biarkan kau mendekati rubah maniasku lagi' setelah itu Itachi mengambil jalan pintas untuk menyusul Kyuubi..

.

.

.

-^_^v-

.

.

.

Sejak insiden di atap, Kyuubi jarang terlihat di kampus. Ia sedang disibukkan membantu Ibiki sensei untuk menyiapkan segala keperluan camping yang akan diadakan dalam waktu dekat. Seperti beberapa hari yang lalu ia menemani Ibiki sensei dan sensei lainnya yang menjadi pembina selama dilaksanakannya camping untuk mengecek lokasi camping. Beruntung karena kesibukannya kini, Kyuubi jadi sedikit lupa tentang insiden atap. Hari ini seharusnya Kyuubi tidak ada jadwal kuliah, tapi tadi Kyuubi mendapat pesan dari salah satu temannya kalau tugas mata kuliah kewirausahaan harus di kumpulkan hari ini, jadi di sinilah Kyuubi sekarang bejalan di lorong fakultasnya. Dalam hati ia sudah berdoa agar tidak bertemu orang yang bisa mengganggu moodnya hari ini. Namun sepertinya Kami-sama berkehendak lain, Kyuubi melihatnya, laki-laki yang sudah membuat emosi Kyuubi jadi tak karuan sejak di atap tempo hari. Sudah beberapa kali pula bila Kyuubi melihat Itachi, ia selalu menghindar, entah itu bersembunyi atau memutar arah bila berpapasan dengan Itachi. Demi menghindari moodnya yang memburuk Kyuubi lebih memilih memutar jalan. Saat berbelok ke lorong 'damn' umpat Kyuubi dalam hati saat setelah berbelok di depan sana nampak pemuda berambut merah maroon yang tempo hari ditemuinya dan yang membuatnya syok laki-laki itu aka Shukakau Sabaku akan kuliah disini. Tanpa membuang waktu lagi, Kyuubi segera berbalik, mempercepat langkahnya menghindari kedua laki-laki yang diyakininya akan benar-benar merusak moodnya pagi ini. Akhirnya Kyuubi memilih masuk ke dalam toilet untuk menghindari kedua laki-laki tersebut. Langkahnya semakin cepat kala ia mendengar mereka berdua sama-sama menyerukan namannya.

.

.

.

Itachi melenggang dengan santai melewati lorong fakultasnya, entah kenapa ia berangkat pagi hari ini. Padahal jadwal kuliahnya sedang kosong hingga jam 10 nanti. Itachi sadar kalau beberapa kali Kyuubi nampak seperti menghindarinya, mulai dari membung muka bila mereka saling bertemu pandang dan kemudian ia beranjak pergi. Sungguh hal itu sudah benar-benar mengacaukan hari-hari Itachi. Senyum menawannya terkembang kala ia melihat Kyuubi. Dari jauh tak sengaja ia melihat sosoknya, perempuan yang sudah memporak-porandakan hari-hari tenangnya*alay mode. Namun sepertinya senyumnya tak bertahan lama kala ia melihat Kyuubi langsung berbelok arah kala ia menyadari Kyuubi melihatnya. Segera saja ia pacu langkahnya untuk mengejar Kyuubi. Apapun yang terjadi ia harus bisa berbicara dengan Kyuubi.

Ada yang aneh kala melihat Kyuubi berbalik kembali setelah beberapa saat tadi berbelok dan tiba-tiba memacu langkahnya lebar-lebar seperti menghindari sesuatu.

Tak mau kehilangan jejak Kyuubi lagi Itachi berinisiatif memanggil Kyuubi, berharap ia akan menghentikan langkahnya, namun yang terjadi malah Kyuubi tambah mempercepat langkahnya.

"Kyuu.. / Kyuu.." panggil Itachi, namun ada yang aneh kala ia menyebutkan nama Kyuubi, ia merasa bukan dirinya saja yang memanggil nama Kyuubi. Benar saja dari arah lorong yang sempat Kyuubi tuju tadi ada sosok pemuda berambut merah maroon yang sedang mengejar Kyuubi pula. Dari informasi yang di dapat Itachi, pemuda tersebut adalah sepupu dari Sasori yang berasal dari Jerman yang akan melanjutkan kuliahnya di UK. Berbicara mengenai Jerman, bukankah dulu Kyuubi juga berasal dari sana, Itachi yakin mereka saling kenal waktu di Jerman. Tapi yang membuat Itachi masih bingung adalah apa hubungan pemuda tersebut dengan Kyuubi?.

Melihat Kyuubi memasuki toilet Itachi menghentikan langkahnya. Hei,, tidak mungkin kan seorang Itachi memasuki toilet perempuan. begitu pula dengan pemuda yang sekarang berdiri tak jauh darinya. Ia nampak menstabilkan nafasnya setelah berhenti berlari. Itachi tahu pemuda di depannya ini bernama Shukaku, Shukaku Sabaku, salah satu pewaris dari Sabaku corp. pandangan mereka bertemu, walau Itachi ragu pemuda di depannya ini mengenalnya tapi dari sorot mata pemuda tersebut menyiratkan 'apa hubunganmu dengan Kyuu'. Itachi pun membalas tatapan mata Shukaku dengan tatapan yang sama. Tatapan keduanya berganti menjadi tatapan persaingan, seakan-akan terdapat arus listrik dari sorot mata keduanya. Sampai Itachi membuang pandang dan menyandarkan diri pada tembok samping kanan toilet. Melihat Itachi yang seakan tak menanggapinya, Shukaku hanya mendecih pelan dan ikut bersandar pada tembok toilet sebelah kiri. Jika dilihat kembali mereka berdua sudah menjadi seperti penjaga toilet. *hehe udah ganti profesi jadi juragan toilet tuh :D.

.

.

Terjadi peristiwa menggemparkan di UK tepatnya di salah satu gedung fakultas Ekonomi. Di salah satu lorong gedung fakultas itu begitu ramai dipadati gerombolan para gadis. Mereka berkerumun layaknya semut yang mengerubungi gula. Bila di tengok lebih jelas, ternyata oh ternyata biang dari bergerombolnya para gadis di sana di karenakan adanya dua pemuda tampan yang sedang berdiri di samping toilet. Dengan cueknya dua pemuda tersebut tetap berdiri tenang tak memperdulikan berbagai macam pandangan mata para gadis yang mengarah pada mereka, dari mulai pandangan mengagumi, bingung, penasaran sampai flirting juga ada. Banyak dari para gadis yang bahkan rela keluar masuk toilet hanya untuk menarik perhatian kedua pemuda itu, tapi tak satu pun ada yang di tanggapi.

Keadaan di di dalam pun tak kalah hebohnya, malah banyak dari para gadis yang masuk kesana kemudian mematut dirinya dikaca sambil memperhatikan penampilan mereka sebelum melenggang keluar dari sana dan mencaba menebar pesona pada kedua pemuda yang ada di luar sana. Hanya sedikit mahasiswa yang memang benar-benar memfungsikan toilet sebagimana mestinya. Lama-lama berada dalam toilet yang penuh membuat Kyuubi jengah. "cih, pasti mereka masih ada diluar. Dasar tukang tebar pesona" gerutu Kyuubi yang sekarang malah terjebak dan tak bisa keluar dari sana.

"ck, gimana caranya aku bisa keluar kalo begini, tugas juga belum dikumpulin juga" dumel Kyuubi.

.

**Cklek **

.

Pintu di sebeleh kiri Kyuubi terbuka, seakan mendapatkan pertolongan dari Kami-sama Kyuubi kembali mendorong masuk sosok perempuan didepannya dan kemudian menutup kembali pintu tersebut.

"gomen, maukah kau bertukar pakaian denganku" Kyuubi langsung mengutarakan makasudnya tanpa membuang waktu. Setelah sekilas melihat perempuan itu, Kyuubi berpikir ukuran bajunya sama, meskipun Kyuubi lebih tinggi beberapa senti dari perempuan itu.

Melihat perempuan di depannya yang malah memandangnya bingung sambil memiringka kepala, Kyuubi pun mulai menjelaskan situasinya, yah,, walaupun dengan tambahan sana-sini untuk mendramatisir situasinya *sejak kapan kau jadi Drama Queen Kyuu -_-.

Kyuubi sangat bersyukur karena perempuan didepannya ini mau membantunya. Kyuubi baru tau kalau mereka ternyata satu angkatan dan satu jurusan, bahkan mereka ternyata sering mengikuti kelas bersama, yah,, itu yang Kyuubi dengar dari pengakuan perempuan di depannya ini, kalau tidak salah ingat namanya tadi Matsuri, Matsuri Akira *gomen Dan gak tau marganya Matsuri.

Kyuubi juga sempat menanyakan tentang situasi di luar toilet pada Matsuri, sepertinya dewi fortuna memihaknya kali ini, memang kondisi di luar sangat ramai tapi jalan keluar masuk toilet tidak tertutup oleh kerumunan para gadis di luar sana mereka hanya berdiri di kanan dan kiri toilet mengerumuni Itachi dan Shukaku.

Setelah bertukar pakaian dengan Matsuri, penampilan Kyuui berubah drastis, bila matsuri tadi mengenakan rok panjang, Kyuubi malah memakainya rok panjang berwarna peach itu hingga naik sebatas dada sehingga sekarang rok itu hanya sepanjang lututnya. Kenapa bisa begitu? Kyuubi berpikir bila ia mau lolos dari dua pemuda diluar, ia harus sedikitnya berpenampilan se-feminim mungkin seperti para fansgirlnya. Tak lupa Kyuubi juga mengenakan blazer coklat milik Matsuri. Matsuri juga membantu mengepang samping rambut Kyuubi, melilitkan syal warna Peach pada leher Kyuubi dan sedikit menyembunyikan rambutnya. Matsuri sempat terpukau melihat penampilan Kyuubi.

"kau sangat cantik Namikaze-san".

"kau, terlalu memuji Akira-san. Ah,, panggil saja Kyuubi dan jangan terlalu formal. Aku sangat berhutang budi padamu. Arigatou ne.

"kalau begitu, Na,, Kyuubi-san panggil aku Matsuri saja ne"

"karena ukuran sepatumu tidak cukup ku pakai, jadi kita tidak usah bertukar, hanya baju dan tas saja. Rambutmu juga jangan sampai terlihat, kau bisa pakai topi dan kenakan penutup hoodieku. Okey selesai." Ujar Kyuubi setelah mempermak penampilan matsuri hingga mirip denganya.

"baik, sekarang aku harus bagaimana?" tanya Matsuri

"okey, aku akan keluar duluan, nanti setelah aku mencapai beberapa langkah dari pintu, kau langsung saja berlari keluar lalu belok kearah lorong loker saja. Lalu aku akan langsung menuju Ruang dosen. Mengerti?" jelas Kyuubi.

"hem, aku mengerti ujar Matsuri sambil menganggukkan kepalanya.

"baiklah ayo kita mulai"

Mereka pun melangkah keluar dari bilik toilet tempat mereka bertukar baju tadi. Kyuubi melangkah lebih dulu, dalam hati ia merapal doa pada Kami-sama semoga memperlancar aksinya dengan Matsuri. Setelah yakin Kyuubi menghembuskan napas panjang dan mulai melangkah keluar. Saat sudah berada di pintu toilet, dari ekor matanya Kyuubi menangkap dua sosok pemuda yang masih bersandar pada tembok. 'syukurlah mereka tidak menyadariku' batin Kyuubi. Setelah Kyuubi mencapai lagkah yang kelima, dari belakang Matsuri langsung berlari keluar dari pintu toilet. Sontak saja kelakuannya membuat beberapa orang terkejut dengan aksinya, termasuk kedua pemuda yang sebelumnya bersandar di tembok langsung menegakkan badannya dan mengarahkan pandangannya pada sosok yag tadi berlari, sekilas memang nampak seperti Kyuubi. Tak membuang waktu lagi, Shukaku langsung beranjak dari tempatnya, namun berkat adanya gerombolan para gadis yang malah semakin menghimpit langkahnya akhirnya terhambat. Itachi sendiri tak jauh beda dengan kondisi Shukaku tapi berkat death glare andalannya, para fansgirlnya menepi dengan sendirinya.

Kyuubi masih berdiri ditempatnya, pandangnnya tertuju pada lorong yang dilewati Matsuri tadi. Jujur, Kyuubi tak menyangka jika Matsuri bisa lari secepat itu. Setelah sadar akan keterpukauannya akan kecepatan lari Matsuri, Kyuubi pun mulai melanjutkan langkahnya dengan perasaan lega karena rencananya berhasil. Sepertinya setelah ini ia harus berterima kasih kembali pada Matsuri. Langkah Kyuubi begitu santai, hingga langkhnya terhenti saat alunan lagu Miss A –I don't need a man- terdengar dari dalam tasnya. Tanpa melihat sang penelpon Kyuubi menjawab panggilan masuk tersebut.

"halo"

"…." Tak ada jawaban dari sang penelpon

"halo"

"…." Tak ada jawaban lagi

"hal.." kata-kata Kyuubi terputus saat mendengar suara balasan dari sebrang telpon. Dan seketika itu juga ia memetung di tempat. Mengumpat pelan saat mengetahui siapa yang telah menelponnya. Bukan hanya mengenali suara orang yang sedang menelponnya tapi nama orang itu juga tertera pada layar ponselnya

.

**Uchiha keriput mesum**

.

Dengan gerakan patah-patah Kyuubi melihat kebelakang, di sana sang Uchiha sedang menyeringai penuh kemenangan sambil melambaikan sebelah tangannya yang tidak memegang ponsel

'damn' umpat Kyuubi lagi, lalu memutuskan sambungan ponselnya dan saat Itachi hendak melangkah, Kyuubi segera melarikan diri kembali. Sekarang yang menjadi tujuannya adalah parkiran kampus. Untung tadi Matsuri sempat menawarkan didi untuk mengumpulkan tugas miliknya sehingga ia tak perlu repot-repot mengumpulkan tugasnya di kelas pada asdosnya. Sedangkan untuk e-mail yang didapatnya dari Ibiki sensei untuk bertemu di ruang dosen untuk membahas masalah camping yang tinggal 3 hari lagi, Kyuubi akan beralasan sedang tidak enak badan sehingga tidak bisa bertemu hari ini.

Akhirnya Kyuubi sudah berada dalam mobilnya, sambil masih menormalkan nafasnya ia mulai menghudupkan mesin mobilnya, saat dirasa nafasnya sudah cukup stabil Kyuubi pun memacu mobilnya menuju rumah. sepertinya hari ini Kyuubi akan beristirahat seharian dirumah.

.

.

Beberapa saat setelah menunggu Kyuubi dalam toilet, entah kenapa keadaan di depan toilet ini dipenuhi mahasiswi. Awalnya Itachi masa bodoh dengan hal itu, tapi lama-lama ditatap oleh puluhan mata yang memandangnya 'lapar' membuat Itachi risih juga. 'kalau bukan karena Kyuubi, ogah bener berdiam diri seperti ini' batin Itachi. Itachi tau kalau mahasiswi yang sedang mengerumuninya ini sedang tebar pesona dan mencoba menarik perhatiannya. Tidak sedikit yang keluar masuk toilet hanya sekedar untuk menatap bahkan memberikan pose seksinya tapi Itachi dan pemuda di sebelahnya seakan tak peduli. Saat seorang perempuan berambut merah sedikit orange dengan 'dress' warna peach dan blazer coklat serta syal yang senada dengan dressnya lewat, Itachi sedikit mengernyitkan dahi. Saat perempuan itu melangkah, Itachi menelisik penampilannya dari atas sampai bawah. Sekilas memang tak ada yang salah dengan penampilan perempuan tersebut. Tapi ada satu hal yang menggelitiknya kala pandangannya jatuh ke bawah melihat apa yang dikenakan perempuan tersebut. Saat hendak menegakkan tubuhnya, tiba-tiba dari dalam toilet keluar seorang perempuan yang sekilas sangat mirip dengan Kyuubi. Itachi masih terpaku akan keterkejutannya melihat sosok seperti Kyuubi yang berlari menjauh dari kerumunan. Kesadarannya kembali saat mendengar Shukaku meneriakkan nama Kyuubi sambil berusaha menerobos kerumunan mahasiswa. Saat sadar, Itachi berusaha keluar dari kerumunan dan mencoba untuk melakunan hal yang sama dengan Shukaku dengan bermodalkan death glare andalannya. Berangsur-angsur kerumunannya menepi memberikan ruang pada Itachi untuk lewat. Itachi baru akan berlari hingga pikirannya kembali mengusik kala melihat Shukaku yang sudah lebih dulu lolos dari kerumunan dan berusaha mengejar 'Kyuubi'.

'kenapa aku jadi enggan mengejarnya' batin Itachi

Dari jauh Itachi melihat sosok 'Kyuubi' yang tengah dikejar oleh Shukaku. Saat itu secara tak sengaja Itachi melihat'nya', suatu hal yang mengusik pikirannya.

"cih, hampir saja aku terkecoh olehmu Kyuu" kata Itachi pelan bahkan nyaris tak terdengar.

Itachi kemudian berbalik melihat sosok perempuan berblazer coklat yang tadi sempat menarik perhatiannya.

"ck, dia sudah pergi" ucap Itachi dan kembali melayangkan death glarenya agar kerumunan mahasisiwi disitu memberinya jalan.

Dengan mengambil langkah lebar Itachi beranjak meninggalkan kerumunan tersebut. Setelah beberapa saat mencari sosok perempuan berblazer coklat, akhirnya Itachi menemukannya. Perempuan itu sedang bejalan dengan santainya. Jarak antara Itachi dan perempuan tersebut terbilang tidak cukup jauh maupun dekat. Tapi Itachi yakin dengan pasti bahwa itu adalah perempuan yang sama yang telah mengusik pikirannya.

Itachi memiliki sebuah rencana untuk membuktikan pemikirannya sekarang ini. Ia pun mengeluarkan ponsel dari saku celananya dan mencari kontak seseorang yang sudah beberapa hari ini menolak semua panggilannya dan mengabaikan semua e-mailnya. Saat sudah mendapatkan kontak person dengan nama 'rubah manisku' di sentunya lambang telpon warna hijau dan kemudian mendekatkan ponsel tersebut ke telinganya. Sambil menunggu sambungan teleponnya, Itachi juga mengawasi perempuan berblazer coklat yang berjalan di depannya. Tak berapa lama seringai kemenangan terpatri pada paras rupawannya kala mendengar alunan lagu yang familiar di telinganya. Itachi mendengar alunan lagu korea yang sama persis saat ponsel Kyuubi berbunyi dikamarnya. *baca chap 2. Seketika itu pula senyum penuh kemenangan tercetak jelas diwajah Itachi, perempuan berblezer coklat tersebut tengah sibuk mencari sesuatu dalam tasnya. Saat menemukan apa yang dicarinya, perempuan tersebut langsung meletakkan ponsel ke telinganya tanpa repo-repot melihat siapa yang menghubunginya. Senyum Itachi bertambah lebar kala mendengar suara orang yang begitu ia rindukan, hampir saja Itachi terlena akan suara perempuan yang di teleponnya sampai nada suara sang perempuan berubah menjadi sedikit jengkel.

"kau terlihat berbeda dengan penampilanmu itu Kyuu. Kau hampir membuatku terkecoh, kau tau. Kalau saja kau mengganti sneakersmu itu, mungkin kau akan berhasil mengecohku. Sayang sekali Kyuu-chan, kau kurang beruntung kali ini." Sela Itachi saat Kyuubi akan mengucapkan kata 'halo' untuk yang ketiga kalinya.

Itachi masih memandang sosok di depannya yang tengah berdiri mematung, ia juga melihat saat Kyuubi menurunkan tangan yang memegang ponsel dan menghadapkan ponsel tersebut ke depan wajahnya.

"hn, ini aku Kyuu, Itachi Uchiha. Berbaliklah." Ujar Itachi saat membaca gerak gerik Kyuubi dari belakang. Itachi hampir tertawa melihat Kyuubi menggerakkan kepalanya untuk sekedar menoleh ke belakang. Saat Kyuubi sudah menoleh sepenuhnya ke arahnya, Itachi tidak bisa lagi menahan seringai kemenangannya, ia juga sempat melambaikan tangannya yang tidak memegang ponsel ke arah Kyuubi sambil berkata "hai". Sebelum sambungan di ponselnya terputus Itachi sempat mendengar Kyuubi yang mengumpat pelan, tak pikir panjang Itachi pun memasukkan ponselnya kembali ke dalam saku celananya, saat hendak melangkah, di depannya Kyuubi sudah berlari meninggalkannya. Sambil menghela napas panjang Itachi pun harus rela kembali mengejar sosok Kyuubi sebelum benar-benar menghilang dari pandangan.

"ck, apa dia tidak lelah. Kenapa harus lari-lari lagi" gerutu Itachi sambil tetap berlari mengikuti Kyuubi. 'apa mungkin dia penggemar bollywood juga' batin Itachi. Tapi kalu di telisik lagi pemikiran Itachi tak bisa memungkiri, ini memang seperti adegan di beberapa film bollywood yang suka main kejar-kejaran. Okey Itachi hampir saja sweetdrop menanggapi pemikirannya sendiri. Saat tiba di parkiran yang di dapati Itachi malah mobil Kyuubi yang sudah meluncur menjauhi gedung fakultasnya.

.

.

.

-^_^v-

.

.

.

Sudah menjadi tradisi di UK setiap tahunnya di semester genap para senat mahasiswa akan menyelenggarakan acara camping untuk mengakrabkan diri dan juga melatih kemandirian serta kerjasama antar sesame anggota. Kali ini camping diadakan di dekat hutan di perbatasan Konoha dan Ame. Mereka akan camping di salah satu tempat wisata milik Uchiha Corp. yang memang digunakan untuk para keluarga, para pelajar atau club pecinta alam ingin menikmati nuansa alam untuk berlibur.

Pukul delapan kurang, semua anggota senat sudah berkumpul di ruang senat, untuk mengisi daftar hadir.

"apakah semua sudah hadir?" tanya Sasori selaku ketua senat pada ketua penanggung jawab kegiatan

"ha'i, senpai. Semuanya sudah berkumpul"

"okey, kalau gitu sekarang kita ke parkiran, bisnya sudah menunggu"

Mereka semua pun beranjak menuju parkiran.

.

.

"apakah sumuanya sudah menempati tempat duduk masing-masing" tanya Sasori dalam bis pada semua anggota senat. Pandangannya menelusuri tiang sis ibis. Memastikan bahwa anggotanya sudah lengkap. Mereka menduduku bangku yang sudah tertera nama-nama masing-masing anggota. Hal ini memudahkannya untuk mengecek anak buahnya dan menghindari adanya aksi saling rebutan tempat duduk

"ha'i" jawab mereka serentak

Setelah memastikan semua anggotanya lengkap, Sasori keluar dari bis untuk melaporkan kelengkapan anggotanya pada Ibiki sensei yang ditunjuk sebagai pembina camping. Ibiki sensei akan satu bis bersama mereka, sedangkan untuk sensei pendamping mereka akan menggunakan mini bus.

"sumimasen sensei, semua anggota sudah lengkap. Kita bisa berangkat" lapor Sasori

"ah, bailkah. Tapi sepertinya asistenku belum hadir. Kita akan menunggunya sebentar lagi" ujar Ibiki Sensei

"Ha'i, saya mengerti. Saya akan menyampaikannya pada yang lainnya. Kalu begitu saya undur diri" pamit Sasori dan kembali menuju ke dalam bis.

.

"mana Ibiki sensei, un?" tanya Deidara saat melihat Sasori duduk di sebelahnya.

"beliau masih menunggu asistennya yang belum datang. Kita diminta menunggu sebentar lagi" jelas Sasori.

"hah, tumben asisten Ibiki sensei tukang karet, dia benar-benar pemberani" Itachi menimpali ucapan Sasori sambil menyandarkan punnggungnya pada sandaran kursi bis.

"iya, kau benar, un. Aku jadi penasaran dengan asistennya Ibiki sensei" Ujar Deidara sambil menoleh ke belakang, tepatnya tempat Itachi duduk.

"dia akan duduk di sebelahmukan, un?" tanya Deidara pada Itachi sambil menunjuk kursi bis yang masih kosong di sebelah Itachi.

"hn"

"dia laki-laki atau perempuan Danna?" tanya Deidara pada Sasori

"aku tidak tau Dei-chan, tapi baik itu laki-laki atau perempuan kuharap dia tidak menyebalkan"

"hn" gumam Itachi seakan mengiyakan jawaban Sasori.

Ini sudah hampir lima belas menit mereka berdiam di dalam bis dan baru saja mini bis para sensei pendamping berangkat, terdengar beberapa anggota senat yang mempertanyakan waktu keberangkatan bis tersebut.

"aku akan menanyakan keberangkatan kita pada Ibiki sensei, kalian kumohon tetap tenang danjangan beranjak keluar dari bis" ujar Sasori pada semua anggotanya.

"Chi, kau ikut aku menghadap Ibiki sensei" ajak Sasori pada Itachi

"hn" itachi pun beranjak mengikuti Sasori keluar dari bis

"eh,, aku juga mau ikut, un" seru Deidara sambil beranjak mengejar Sasori dan Itachi.

.

.

"sumimasen sensei, ini sudah hampir lima belas menit. Apa asisten sensei sudah datang" tanya sasori

"seharusnya memang dia sudah datang, aku sudah menghubungi tadi"

"kita sudah menunggu terlalu lama sensei, di jadwalnya, seharusnya kita sudah berangkat sejak 30 menit lalu." Ujar Itachi

"iya, kau benar Uchiha-san. Baiklah kalau sampai dia tidak datang lima menit lagi kita tinggalkan saja dia. Biar dia berangkat sendiri, dia sudah tau lokasinya"

"kalau boleh saya tau siapa asisten anda kali ini sensei" tanya Sasori

"ah, ia salah satu mahasiswiku yang cukup pintar, sekarang dia ada di tinggkat 6 sama seperti kalian, tapi berbeda jurusan dengan kalian bertiga. Namanya Na,, ah,, itu dia sudah datang" kata Ibiki sensei sambil menunjuk ke sosok perempuan yang sekarang tengah berlari tergopoh-gopoh ke arah mereka.

Di depan mereka terdapat sosok gadis berambut red orange panjang yang tergerai bebas kerena topinya tiba-tiba terjatuh saat ia berlari sambil menenteng sebuah tas koper berukuran medium di tangan kiri. Ia sempat berhenti berlari dan berbalik untuk memmungut topinya yang terjatuh. Setelah mendapatkan topinya kembali, ia kembali berlari dengan tangan kanannya memegang topi tadi yang terjatuh. Sasori dan Deidara cengo melihat kelakuan perempuan di depannya yang biasanya bersikap tenang tapi berubah seperti orang bodoh saat sedang panic. Namun berbeda dengan ekspresi sang Uchiha sulung, ia sungguh menikamati pemadangan yang disajikan perempuan di depan sana, sesekali ia tersenyum memandang gerak-gerik perempuan itu, mulai dari ia yang berlari tergopoh-gopoh sambil menenteng tas, hingga ia memungut topinya yang terjatuh semua itu membuat jantungnya berdebar apa lagi rambut red orange-nya yag tergerai indah tertiup angin. Sungguh pemandangan yang tak akan terlupakan oleh sang Uchiha sulung.

"hah,,hah,, go,,gomennasai sen,,sei saya ter,,lam,,bat" ujar perempuan tersebut sambil menstabilkan deru nafasnya saat sudah berada di depan Ibiki sensei.

"iya, tidak apa-apa Namikaze-san. Kau kan memang sudah meminta ijin dariku kalau kau akan terlambat. Jadi ayo cepat kita masuk bis dan berangkat" ajak Ibiki sensei sambil berjalan memasuki bis.

Setelah nafasnya sudah mulai stabil Kyuubi pun menegakkan badannya dan terlihat tiga orang yang memandangnya dengan bermacam ekspresi.

"jadi kau asisten Ibiki sensei, Kyuu?" tanya Deidara dengan sedikit terkejut

"hm, seperti yang kau lihat" jawab Kyuubi sekenanya.

"yah, baiklah. Mari kita masuk dan berangkat sebelum anggota lainnya akan mengeroyokmu karena keterlambatanmu" ujar Sasori kemudian beranjak sambil menggandeng tangan Deidara. Kyuubi pun mulai melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan Itachi mengekor di belakangnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tebece

.

.

.

Okey minna sepertinya tambah ancura aja fict Dan ini

Hah,, ini chapter terpanjang low ya ^_^

Ini sebagai hadiah balasan untuk para reader yang setia membaca fict Dan yang abal ini

HAPPY WHITE DAY MINNA \^0^/

Semoga kalian semua mendapatka balasan yang manis pada hari ini dari yang terkasih ne.

Sekali lagi Dan ucapin banyak terima kasih buat yang udah mau membaca dan mau repiu fict Dan ini, arigatou ne

Okey selamat membaca

Jangan lupa Repiu minna ^_^v

-insyallah update lagi awal bulan april, semoga reader sekalian sabar menunggu ne-

Ja ne ^_^


	9. Chapter 9

"hah,,hah,, go,,gomennasai sen,,sei saya ter,,lam,,bat" ujar perempuan tersebut sambil menstabilkan deru nafasnya saat sudah berada di depan Ibiki sensei.

"iya, tidak apa-apa Namikaze-san. Kau kan memang sudah meminta ijin dariku kalau kau akan terlambat. Jadi ayo cepat kita masuk bis dan berangkat" ajak Ibiki sensei sambil berjalan memasuki bis.

Setelah nafasnya sudah mulai stabil Kyuubi pun menegakkan badannya dan terlihat tiga orang yang memandangnya dengan bermacam ekspresi.

"jadi kau asisten Ibiki sensei, Kyuu?" tanya Deidara dengan sedikit terkejut

"hm, seperti yang kau lihat" jawab Kyuubi sekenanya.

"yah, baiklah. Mari kita masuk dan berangkat sebelum anggota lainnya akan mengeroyokmu karena keterlambatanmu" ujar Sasori kemudian beranjak sambil menggandeng tangan Deidara. Kyuubi pun mulai melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan Itachi mengekor di belakangnya.

.

.

.

-^_^v-

.

.

.

A Naruto Fiction

Disclaimer by Mr. Masashi Kishimoto

Kalo fict ini punya Dan

Main Pair : Itachi Uchiha x Kyuubi Namikaze (female)

Sasori x Deidara

Rating : T

Genre : Romance

Warning: Newbie, banyak sekali typo yang berserakan dan beterbaran dimana-mana plus EYD yang belum sempurna, ide cerita mainstream bingits, GS (human and female kyuubi), maybe OOC. Beberapa OC buatan dan untuk menujang cerita.

Yang berkenan boleh baca yang enggak boleh go home,,eh go push the back button.

.

.

-^_^v-

.

.

Balas repiuuu dulu:

**Zadita Uchiha **: makasih banyak Zadita-san sudah berkenan menunggu kelanjutan fict Dan yang abal ini

Hahaha,, iya Shukaku kasian, tapi masih mending dari pada abang Itachi-nya yang kasian :D

Hehe kalau Zadita-san penasarn ama rencananya abang Itachi buat Kyuubi, silahkan cari tau sendiri di chap ini ya.

Semoga berkenan dan selamat membaca

**Intan. Pandini85** : ini sudah lanjut. Selamat membaca :)

**Akarui kurai shiko deli-chan** : wah,, sepertinya itu masih lama deh,, sabar dulu ya hehe..

Ini sudah di sambung ceritanya, so happy reading :)

Terima kasih atas dukungannya,

**Chika kyuchan** : hahaha, iya mungkin efek Dan yang kebanyakan dengerin lagu bollywood :D

Iya maap Chika-san, emang ini sengaja banget updatenya awal bulan april jadi terima kasih banyak karena sudah bersedia lama-lama nungguin fict Dan yang abal ini dengan sabar sampai-sampai ikut kejar-kejar Dan segala * ge'er mode

**Akira Hikari406 **: hohoho,, itu mah pasti Akira-san :D tenang aja jangan kuatir

Terima kasih karena masih bersedia menunggu lama, ini ceritanya sudah di sambung, semoga berkenan dan selamat membaca :)

**Itakyuu** : iya dong abang Itachi gitu loh :D

Emang yang paling cocok ya sama Kyuubi doang :D

Terima kasih atas dukungannya, ini sudah disambung ceritanya, semoga berkenan dan selamat membaca

**Kayuki Yuki** : iya, Kyuu dan Shu sudah saling kenal waktu di Jerman, nanti di jelasin kog hehe

So, ini ceritanya udah disambung semoga ceritanya memuaskan Kayuki-san

Happy reading

**Minae cute** : hehehe, iye Kyuubi cemburu berat :D

Ini ceritanya udah disambung, semoga sesuai dengan keinginan Nae-san hehe

So, Happy reading

**Adysauliahnp **: gak papa, terima kasih sudah mau membaca fict Dan ini dan Dan merasa senang kalau fict ini bisa menghibur Adysauliahnp-san setelah ujian yang pastinya menguras jiwa dan raga *plak

Semoga sukses dengan ujiannya dan dapet nilai yang memuaskan

Ini lanjutannya udah disambung. Semoga berkenan dan selamat membaca

**Ara Uchiha **: terimakasih sudah repiu.

Ini ceritanya sudah disambung, semoga berkenan dan selamat membaca.

.

.

.

Okey gak usah basa-basi lagi

.

.

Here we go

.

.

.

Itachi terus memandang perempuan yang berjalan di depannya, sesekali ia tersenyum, tak menyangka kalau ia akan bersama perempuan tersebut selama acara camping berlangsung. Ingatkan ia untuk berterima kasih pada Kami-sama nanti.

"hei, apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Kyuubi saat tau Itachi sudah membawa tasnya masuk kedalam bis dan mendahuluinya

"hn"

"ck, apa yang kau lakukan? Cepat kembalikan tasku keriput"

"hn"saat sudah sampai di tempat duduknya Itachi meletakkan tas milik Kyuubi di tempat penyimpanan tas di atas tempat duduk.

"jangan bertindak sesenaknnya sendiri Uchiha" ujar Kyuubi sambil berusaha menurunkantasnya kembali kala melihat Itachi akan duduk.

"Namikaze-san, mohon segera duduk di tempatmu, bisnya akan berangkat sebentar lagi? " sela Ibiki sensei

"ha'i sensei. em,, aku duduk dimana?

"bukankah tempat duduk di depanmu itu kosong?" ujar Ibiki sensei sambil menunjuk tempat duduk di samping Itachi. "kau bisa duduk di sebelah Uchiha-san jika kau mau, karna sepertinya hanya tempat itu yang kosong" tambah Ibiki sensei.

"a..aku, duduk dengan dia sensei?"tunjuk Kyuubi pada itachi. 'yang benar saja' batin Kyuubi

"sudahlah Kyuu, kau membuang waktu kita. Ini hampir molor satu jam dari waktu keberangkatan yang dijadwalkan" sela Sasori

"iya itu benar" ujar para anggota senat lain mendukung pernyataan sang ketua

Dengan berat hati Kyuubi akhinya memilih diam dan menuruti kemauan mereka.

"minggir kau keriput, aku mau duduk samping jendela" ketus Kyuubi

"kita semua duduk berdasarkan nama-nama yang tertera pada kursi bis Kyuu, berhubung nama mu tidak ada kau harus mau duduk di bangku yang ada di sebelah Itachi" jelas Sasori yang langsung mendapatkan tatapan tidak suka dari Kyuubi. "yah,, itu pun jika Itachi mau bertukar tempat duduk denganmu, itu tidak jadi masalah" tambah Sasori langsung.

"apa?" tanya Itachi sok polos

"ck" Sambil berdecak kesal, Kyuubi mengambil nama Itachi yang menempel di balik punggung kursi bis yang di duduki Itachi dan memindahkannya ke sebelah punggung kursi bis tepat di sebelah kursi Itachi yang tidak terdapat tempelan nama kepemilikan kursi.

"so, jadi itu kursi milikku, karena tidak ada namamu di sana. Jadi minggir sekarang aku mau duduk" ujar Kyuubi santai sambil menunjuk tempat duduk yang diduduki Itachi.

"hn" tidak ingin menambah masalah yang ada, Itachi pun akhirnya mengalah dan kemudian beranjak berdiri, mempersilahkan Kyuubi duduk terlebih dulu. Lalu Itachi menduduki tempat duduk di sebelah Kyuubi.

"hah, sepertinya kita sudah bisa berangkat sekarang." Ujar Sasori dan beberapa saat kemudian bis pun melaju meninggalkan area kampus UK.

"okey, perjalanan ini akan menempuh waktu kurang lebih 2 jam, jadi untuk mengisi waktu, kalian bebas melakukan apa saja asal tidak membahayakan perjalanan kita" jelas Sasori pada semua anggotanya.

"ha'i" sahut mereka serempak.

Selanjutnya suasana dalam bis itu begitu ramai, ada yang mengobrol, bergosip, menyanyi, bermain gitar, tidur, memainka game di ponsel, dll.

Sasori dan Deidara sedang mengumbar kemersraan mereka dengan saling suap-menyuap biscuit dan sesekali bercanda. Kyuubi hanya mendecih melihat kemesraan mereka dari balik kursi bis. Sesekali ia melirik pemuda yang duduk di sampingnya yang tampak focus dengan buku yang ia baca. Merasa hanya ia yang tidak melakukan apapun, Kyuubi akhirnya mengeluarkan ponselnya dan memasang headset di telinganya. 'mendengarkan lagu sepertinya lebih baik' batin Kyuubi yang mulai memutar lagu di ponselnya. Alunan lagu milik Taylor Swift mengalun merdu di telinganya. Sesekali kepalanya bergerak mengikuti alunan music dan kadang mengikuti nyanyiannya. Pandangan mata Kyuubi tertuju pada jalanan yang bergerak cepat sesuai dengan laju bis. Kyuubi larut dengan dunianya sendiri, ia tak menyadari kalau pemuda di sampingnya aka Itachi tengah memandanginya dari tadi, buku yang sejak tadi Itachi baca sudah terabaikan, kala samar-samar Itachi mendengar suara yang mengalun cukup merdu dari arah Kyuubi. Itachi tau Kyuubi sedang memutar music di ponselnnya. itu adalah lagu dari Tailor Swift yang berjudul 'You Belong with Me'

.

.

.

Hampir satu jam perjalan, kondisi dalam bis mulai tidak seramai tadi, beberapa dari mereka sudah banyak yang terlelap, termasuk sang ketua senat aka Sasori dan kekasihnya aka Deidara. Mereka sudah terlelap dengan Deidara yang tertidur sambil mengaitkan tangannya pada lengan Sasori dan kepalanya yang di sandarkan pada bahu Sasori. Itachi hanya tersenyum menanggapi kemesraan kedua sahabatnya itu. Itachi sempat menoleh ke arah Kyuubi yang ternyata juga sudah terlelap dengan kepala yang bersandar pada kaca bis, sesekali ia hampir terbangun kala bis mengalami guncangan kecil. Itachi tertawa pelan melihat wajah damai nan polos yang tersaji di depannya yang nampak sedikit terganggu tidurnya. Tak tega melihat Kyuubi yang tidurnya tak nyenyak, Itachi berinisiatif menjadikan bahunya sebagai pengganti sandaran kepala Kyuubi. Itachi mulai memindahkan kepala Kyuubi yang bersandar pada kaca bis ke bahunya. Namun saat kepala Kyuubi hampir bersandar pada bahunya Kyuubi terbangun

"apa yang kau lakukan keriput?" tanya Kyuubi dengan mata yang sayu sambil kembali menyandarkan kepalanya kembali pada kaca bis dan kemudian terlelap kembali.

Itachi sempat terbengong-bengong melihat tingkah Kyuubi barusan. Dengusan geli keluar dari mulut Itachi kala ia meningat tingkah Kyuubi yang dianggapnya lucu. Sebenarnya Itachi masih tidak tega melihat Kyuubi tidur dengan bersandar pada kaca bis seperti itu, tapi mau bagaimana lagi dari pada tidur Kyuubi lebih terganggu lagi jika ia memindahkan sandaran Kyuubi ke bahunya. Akhirnya Itachi melanjutkan kegiatannya membaca bukunya lagi, ia belum merasa kantuk seperti teman-temannya.

.

**Bruk**

.

Itachi merasakan beban pada pundak kirinya, saat menolehkan kepalanya ke kiri, surai red orange lah yang menjadi pemandangn pertama yang terlihat olehnya. Tak hanya itu Itachi juga merasa lengannya tengah di rangkul dengan erat oleh pemilik surai red orang di sampingnya. Saat itu jantung Itachi langsung berdetak kencang. 'semoga dia tak mendengarkan detak jantung bodoh ku ini' batin Itachi. Ia takut kalau detak jantungnya yang berdetak kencang ini akan mengganggu tidur Kyuubi. Tapi bukannya terganggu Kyuubi malah semakin menyamankan posisinya. Itachi mulai menenangkankan dirinya dengan merilekskan badannya. Detak jantungnya masih berdetak kencang tapi sudah terkendali, deru nafasnya sudah mulai teratur dan matanya sudah ikut terpejam. Ya, Itachi memilih untuk tidur dengan kepalanya yang bersandar di atas kepala Kyuubi.

.

.

.

"enghh" erangan kecil meluncur keluar kala merasa tidurnya terusik

"gomen ne, apa aku sudah membangunkanmu?"

"tidak, apa kita sudah sampai Danna?" ujar Deidara sambil mengucak matanya sambil menguap kecil. Sasori hanya tersenyum menanggapi tingkah kekasihnya tersebut sambil mengacak pelan surai pirangnya.

"hm, sebentar lagi kita sampai"

Deidara mengedarkan pandanganya ke seluruh bis melihat kondisi teman-temannya yang ternyata masih banyak yang terlelap. Saat tepat menghadap kursi di belakangnya, mata Deidara membola dan hampir menjerit ala fansgirl, bagaimana tidak, ia melihat kyuubi yang merangkul lengan Itachi dengan eratnya dan kepalnya disandarkan pada bahu bidang Itachi sedangkan itachi menumpukan kepalanya di atas kepala Kyuubi. Sungguh pemandangan yang sangat romantis, pasti jika orang yang tidak mengenal mereka pasti akan mengira bahwa kedua sosok yang tengah terlelap di depan Deidara ini adalah sepasang kekasih yang saling mencintai. Tidak ingin kehilangan momen yang berharga dan jarang terjadi ini, Deidara langsung mengambil ponselnya dan langsung mencari icon kamera pada aplikasi ponselnya. Ia arahkan ponselnya pada kedua 'sejoli' yang ada di depanya, setelah mendapat sudut yang pas Deidara langsung memfoto kedua orang yang masih terlelap tersebut. Tak hanya satu, Deidara sudah memfoto mereka beberapa kali.

Melihat tingkah kekasihnya yang terlihat sangat senang sambil terus tersenyum memandangi ponselnya, Sasori merasa penasaran dan kemudian ia melihat di layar ponsel Deidara, terdapat foto sahabatnya dan sepupu dari kekasihnya yang sedang terlelap dan nampak sangat mesra tersebut.

"itu?" tunjuk Sasori pada gambar di ponsel Deidara

Sedangkan Deidara tambah memperlebar senyumnya sambil menganggukkan kepalanya.

Merasa tetap tidak percaya dengan foto tersebut, Sasori menolehkan kepalanya kebelakang dan saat itulah matanya menatap tak percaya pada pemandangan yang terjadi di depanya sama dengan yang terdapat pada ponsel kekasihnya.

Tak mau kalah, Sasori pun ikut mengambil ponselnya dan mengabadikan pemandangan di depannya. 'siapa tau bisa buat menggoda si keriput Uchiha satu ini nanti' batin Sasori dengan seringai di bibirnya.

Setelah puas dengan foto yang dia dapat Sasori kembali memperbaiki posisi duduknya, tepat saat ia mendengar Ibiki sensei memanggilnya.

.

.

.

Kelopak mata yang menyembunyikan bola mata sepekat langit malam itu terbuka perlahan, menyesuaikan cahaya yang masuk ke matanya, ia mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali, setelah mendapatkan focus matanya kembali ia tersenyum tipis. Harum rambut perempuan disebelahnya telah membuainya ke alam mimpi beberapa saat lalu, bagai aroma terapi yang menenangkan. Dihirupnya kembali udara yang bercampur aroma apel di rambut Kyuubi sebelum ia menegakkan badannya saat dirasakannya pergerkan Kyuubi di sampingnya. Tak berapa lama terdengar erangan dari mulut Kyuubi. Pemilik iris mata sewarna batu ruby yang indah itupun mulai mengerjapkan matanya. Nampak sesekali ia mengucek matanya meyesuaikan cahaya yang masuk ke matanya. Sedangkan Itachi masih tetap diam sambil melihat semua tingkah Kyuubi yang menurutnya sangat menggemaskan. Beban di bahu Itachi sudah tidak terasa saat Kyuubi menegakkan kembali kepalanya, namun rangkulan pada lengannya masih belum dilepas oleh pemilik surai red orange tersebut.

"mau sampai kapan kau merangkul lenganku seperti itu terus Kyuu?"tanya Itachi lembut disertai senyum menawan yang bertenggir di bibirnya.

Merasa namanya di sebut Kyuubi langsung mengarahkan kepalanya menuju asal suara. Sedikit mendongakkan kepalanya agar bisa melihat orang yang memanggilnya. Itachi hampir tertawa melihat tampang polos Kyuubi yang sepertinya belum sadar sepenuhnya dari tidurnya.

"kalau kau memang suka merangkul lenganku seperti itu, aku sih tak masalah" tambah Itachi. Sedangkan Kyuubi yang memang belum sepenuhnya sadar dari tidurnya, masih tetap memandang ke arah Itachi lalu turun memandang tangannya yang merangkul erat lengan Itachi kemudian mendongak kembali memandang wajah Itachi dan hal itu terjadi beberapa kali

"kau boleh merangkulku sesuka hatimu" ujar Itachi pelan pada telinga kanan Kyuubi dan meniup pelan telinga Kyuubi.

Sontak hal itu langsung menimbulkan reaksi pada Kyuubi, rangkulan pada lengan Itachi sudah terlepas, dengan muka yang sudah memerah seperti buah tomat matang Kyuubi meminta maaf akan tindakannya

"go,,gomen, a,,aku tak sengaja" Kyuubi merutuki dirinya yang bisa-bisanya tertidur pulas sambil merangkul lengan Itachi, parahnya ia malah berkata sambil terbata-bata. 'dasar Kyuubi bodoh' rutuk Kyuubi yang masih tetap menunduk menyembunyikan wajahnya yang masih memerah.

"hn, kita sudah sampai. Yang lain sudah turun semua. Kau mau turun sekarang" tanya Itachi sambil berusaha menahan tawa melihat Kyuubi yang sedang salah tingkah. Ia sudah benar-benar berhasil menggoda Kyuubi kali ini. Wajah Kyuubi sungguh membuatnya gemas.

"a,,apa?" ujar Kyuubi sambil melihat kondisi bis sekarang yang memang sudah berhenti dan nampak kosong, hanya ada dirinya, Itachi dan supir bus yang memang sepertinya sedang menunggu mereka berdua turun dari bis. 'sejak kapan mereka turun?' batin Kyuubi

"hn, ayo" ajak Itachi dengan menenteng dua tas ukuran medium miliknya dan Kyuubi di tangan kiri dan kanan.

"a,,aku bisa membawa tas milikku sendiri." Ujar Kyuubi sambil meminta tasnya yang dibawa Itachi.

Mendengar Kyuubi meminta tasnya, Itachi berhenti melangkah dan menoleh pada Kyuubi yang berada di belakangnya. Mendesah pelan sebelum ia melangkah kembali ke depan Kyuubi

"kemarikan tanganmu"

Kyuubi pun menuruti perintah Itachi, ia mengulurkan tangannya kedepan siap menerima tas miliknya dari Itachi.

"kau membuat kita berdua semakin tertinggal dengan teman-teman" ujar Itachi yang malah menggenggam tangan milik Kyuubi yang tadi di ulurkan setelah sebelumnya memindahkan tas yang dibawanya ke tangan kirinya, jadi sekarang tangan kiri Itachi menenteng tas miliknya dan Kyuubi sedangkan tangan kanannya menggandeng tangan Kyuubi dan berjalan menuruni bis.

"e,,eh? Apa yang kau lakukan keriput. Cepat lepaskan tanganku"

"hn"

"ck, aku bilang lepaskan bodoh" Kyuubi terus meronta, berusaha agar Itachi mau melepaskannya.

Seakan tuli, Itachi tak mengindahkan semua ucapan Kyuubi, ia terus berjalan sambil terus menggandeng tangan Kyuubi hingga sampai di pintu masuk resort dimana semua anggota senat sedang berkumpul dan sedang mendengarkan pengarahan dari Ibiki sensei.

"dari mana saja kalian?" tanya Sasori begitu Itachi mengambil posisi disebelahnya

"hn"

"ck, hilangkan kebiasaanmu itu Uchiha"

"hn"

"cih, dasar"

"Akasuna-san kau bisa memulai pembagian kelompoknya" ujar Ibiki sensei setelah menjelaskan beberapa peraturan selama acara camping berlangsung.

"Namikaze-san tolong bantu para sensei membagikan lembaran berisi tata tertib dan peraturan ini pada semua anggota senat."

"ha'i/ha'i, sensei" ujar Sasori dan Kyuubi

"bisakah sekarang kau lepaskan tanganku keriput?" ketus Kyuubi

"hn" Itachi pun melepaskan genggaman tangannya pada tangan Kyuubi, yah,, walaupun sebenarnya Itachi enggan melakukannya.

.

.

"kalian sudah berkumpul dengan kelompok kalian?" Tanya Ibiki sensei setelah Sasori menyebutkan nama-nama anggota kelompok.

"ha'i sensei"

"baik, sekarang salah satu perwakilan kelompok maju kedepan untuk mengambil tenda. Kalian akan bersama dalam satu tenda dengan kelompok kalian masing-masing" jelas Ibiki sensei

Para perwakilan kelompok pun maju mengambil tenda untuk mereka gunakan selam acara camping, dalam satu kelompok terdiri dari 4-5 orang. Setelah mendapatkan tenda masing-masing, mereka berkumpul kembali dengan kelompoknya.

"okey, sekarang kita tentuka lokasinya, silahkan ikuti Hamada-san, beliau adalah guide dari resort ini dan beliau juga akan bersama dengan kita selama acara camping ini berlangsung"

"ha'i sensei"

"karena lokasi camping kita berada sedikit jauh dari banguan utama resort ini, saya akan menawarkan pada kalian semua untuk berjalan kaki ke sana atau menggunakan kereta –seperti kereta yang di gunakan berkeliling di kebun binatang- yang ada di resort ini" ujar Hamada

"kita naik kereta saja" seru salah satu anggota senat yang kemudian mendapatkan persetujuan dari semua anggota lainnya.

" iya benar, kita naik kereta saja" seru mereka kompak

"hahaha,,,baiklah kalau begitu kita akan naik kereta. Tunggu sebentar, saya akan menghubungi pihak pengelola" ujar Hamada kemudian ia mengambil ponselnya dan menghubungi seseorang.

"keretanya akan tiba 5 menit lagi" ujar Hamada setelah menutup sambungan telponnya.

.

.

Sekarang mereka sudah berada di lokasi camping. Letaknya memang sedikit jauh dari bangunan utama resort, tepatnya lokasi mereka hampir memasuki wilayah perbatasan hutan Konoha-Ame. Suasananya benar-benar tenang, damai dan nyaman. Area camping ini cukup luas, disana terdapat 6 kamar mandi, 3 kamar mandi pria dan 3 kamar mandi wanita dan terdapat satu dapur umum. Hamada membagi wilayah barat sebagai lokasi berdirinya tenda kelompok pria dan sebelah timur untuk kelompok wanita. Setelah mendapatkan lokasi tenda masing-masing mereka semua mulai mendirikan tenda mereka.

"ano,, sensei. Dimana tenda untukku?" Tanya Kyuubi pada Ibiki sensei

"ah,, hampir saja aku lupa. sebentar ya" ujar Ibiki sensei yang hampir saja membuat Kyuubi berteriak frustasi. 'Hello,, lupa katanya. Oh my god,, aku bisa gila kalau terus begini' jerit Kyuubi dalam hati.

"ah, kau akan satu tenda bersama dengan Deidara Yamanaka, Keiko Hanami dan Matsuri Akira"

"hm, baik sensei. Terima kasih"

"ah,, ya. Satu lagi Namikaze-san. Selamat menikmati hadiahmu dan kuharap kau suka. Karena tiap tahun hadiah dari kuis spesialkuku memang seperti ini' jelas Ibiki sensei

"terima kasih sensei, saya undur diri" ujar Kyuubi kemudian beranjak menuju ke arah lokasi tenda Deidara dkk.

.

.

.

-^_^v-

.

.

.

"ada yang bisa dibantu?" Tanya Kyuubi saat berada di samping Deidara.

"hei Kyuu, apa yang sedang kau lakukan disini?" Tanya Deidara bingung

"hm, aku dimasukan dalam kelompok kalian oleh Ibiki sensei. So, apa ada yang bisa ku bantu?"

"wah,, kebetulan sekali kalau begitu, kau bisa membantu Matsuri-chan memasang pasak" tunjuk Deidara pada Matsuri yang sedang memegang pasak dan palu, sedangkan ia dan Keiko sedang memegang tiang penyangga tenda.

"okey" ujar Kyuubi kemudian beranjak untuk membantu Matsuri

"Kyuubi-san, aku tak tau kau juga anggota senat?" Tanya Matsuri

"eh, kalian sudah saling kenal?" Tanya Deidara

"yah, begitulah" ujar Kyuubi

"kami satu jurusan dan sempat bebrapa kali bertemu saat mengikuti perkuliahan Deidara-chan." Ujar Matsuri

"ah, aku mengerti"

"jadi?" Matsuri masih penasaran kenapa Kyuubi bisa ada disini karena setau dia Kyuubi bukan anggota senat

"dia bukan anggota senat Matsuri-chan, dia itu asisten ibiki sensei selam acara camping kita" jelas Deidara

"ah,, kau pasti mendapat nilai tertinggi saat kuis Ibiki sensei"

"yah, seperti itulah. Kalau saja aku tau hadiahnya seperti ini aku rela mendapat nilai pas-pasan"

"kau terlalu berlebihan Kyuu, acara kami tidak se-buruk itu. Kau pasti akan sangat menikmatinya nanti. Ini bukan acara penggemblengan mental seperti pada umumnya. Ini lebih seperti liburan bagi kami dan para sensei. Kita akan bersenang-senang selam 4 hari kedepan" jelas Deidara

"hm, aku harap demikian" ujar Kyuubi

"ah,, kau pasti belum mengenal dia Keiko-chan. Dia Kyuubi Namikaze, seperti yang kau dengar tadi, dia asisten ibiki sensei sekaligus sepupuku. Dia baru pindah ke kampus kita bebrapa bulan yang lalu. Dan Kyuu, kenalkan ini Keiko Hanami dia salah satu anggota senat dari fakultas sains" jelas Deidara memperkenalkan Keiko pada Kyuubi.

"halo, namikaze-san. Senang bertemu denganmu"

"hai, Hanami-san, senang bertemu denganmu juga. Ngomong-ngomong kau bisa memanggilku Kyuubi seperti yang lain jika kau mau"

"tentu, kau pun bisa memanggilku Keiko kalau begitu"

"sepertinya cukup acara berbincangnya ladies, kalian harus lekas mendirikan tenda. Setengah jam lagi kita harus berkumpul" sela Sasori yang tiba-tiba muncul dan berhasil mengagetkan ke-4 perempuan tersebut.

"yak, kau mengagetkan saja, un?" seru Deidara sambil mencubit pinggang Sasori yang malah menimbulkan tawa renyah Sasori.

"apa kalian butuh bantuan" Tanya Sasori setelah selesai tertawa

"tidak perlu, kami bisa mendirikan tenda milik kami. Sudah kau pergi saja sana. Hus,,hus,," usir Kyuubi pada Sasori *usir cantik ala Syahrimin :D

"yak, pikir aku ayam apa!" seru Sasori tak terima

"sudah lah, un. Kami bisa mendirikan tenda kami sendiri Danna. Kau sebaiknya membantu yang lain saja"

"yah, baiklah jika itu maumu Dei-chan" ujar Sasori sambil mengacak surai pirang Deidara pelan.

.

.

.

.

.

Tebece

.

.

Okey-okey di cut dulu ya ceritanya

Dan kehabisan ide soalnya, ada saran atau masukan?

Hah,,, semoga bisa cepat update biar cepat selsesai ceritanya. Semoga pas pertengahan bulan Mei fict ini bisa selesai

Jadi mohon dukungannya minna-san.

Eh,,eh,,, Dan udah bikin fuct baru, tapi judul belum kepikiran dan belum berani Dan publish. Pairingnya masih tetep Itakyuu. Genre udah pasti romance dan ratenya tetep T ya hehe. Kalo responnya bagus akan segera Dan publish deh,, hehe plus tambahan Chapter 10 The Story of ItaKyuu bakalan Dan update. Tapi kalo nggak ya munggkin nunggu fict ini kelar dulu.

So, I still need your support Minna

Jangan lupa untuk merepiu ya ^_^v


	10. Chapter 10

"sepertinya cukup acara berbincangnya ladies, kalian harus lekas mendirikan tenda. Setengah jam lagi kita harus berkumpul" sela Sasori yang tiba-tiba muncul dan berhasil mengagetkan ke-4 perempuan tersebut.

"yak, kau mengagetkan saja, un?" seru Deidara sambil mencubit pinggang Sasori yang malah menimbulkan tawa renyah Sasori.

"apa kalian butuh bantuan" Tanya Sasori setelah selesai tertawa

"tidak perlu, kami bisa mendirikan tenda milik kami. Sudah kau pergi saja sana. Hus,,hus,," usir Kyuubi pada Sasori *usir cantik ala Syahrimin :D

"yak, pikir aku ayam apa!" seru Sasori tak terima

"sudah lah, un. Kami bisa mendirikan tenda kami sendiri Danna. Kau sebaiknya membantu yang lain saja"

"yah, baiklah jika itu maumu Dei-chan" ujar Sasori sambil mengacak surai pirang Deidara pelan.

.

.

.

-^_^v-

.

.

.

A Naruto Fiction

Disclaimer by Mr. Masashi Kishimoto

Kalo fict ini punya Dan

Main Pair : Itachi Uchiha x Kyuubi Namikaze (female)

Sasori x Deidara

Rating : T

Genre : Romance

Warning: Newbie, banyak sekali typo yang berserakan dan beterbaran dimana-mana plus EYD yang belum sempurna, ide cerita mainstream bingits, GS (human and female kyuubi), maybe OOC.

Yang berkenan boleh baca yang enggak boleh go home,,eh go push the back button.

.

.

-^_^v-

.

.

.

.

.

Here we go

.

.

.

Seperti yang dikatakan oleh Deidara, acara camping ini memang lebih tepat jika dikatakan sebagai liburan ketimbang acara penggemblengan mental para senat UK. Setelah mendirikan tenda, mereka berkumpul untuk mendapatkan araha dari Ibiki sensei mengenai jadwal mereka hari ini. Ada 2 kelompok yang ditugaskan untuk menyiapkan menu makan siang hari ini. Satu dari kelompok pria dan satu dari kelompok wanita. Sedangkan 6 kelompok lainnya bisa melakukan kegiatan apapun selama menunggu hingga makan siang siap.

.

.

"hah,," lagi lagi Kyuubi menghela nafas.

"sudahlah Kyuu, nikmati saja. Tugas pertama kita itu tak seburuk itu kog, un"

"apa yang dikatakan Dei-chan benar. Kau tidak usah khawatir. Lagi pula kelompok kita memiliki koki handal" ujar Keiko tersenyum sambil menyenggolkan bahunya ke bahu Matsuri.

"iya, benar, un. Masakan Matsuri-chan itu enak sekali. Dia jago masak, un"

"ah,,tidak seperti itu teman-teman. Kalian terlalu berlebihan" ujar Matsuri

"itu benar, teman-teman yang lain pun semua memuji masakanmu tahun lalu" ujar Keiko

"sudahlah, lebih baik kita selesaikan masakannya, sebentar lagi sudah masuk makan siang. Teman-teman yang lain pasti sudah lapar"

"ha'i chef" ujar Keiko dan Deidara bersamaan kemudian mereka semua tertawa bersamaan. Sedangkan Kyuubi hanya tersenyum kecil menanggapi interaksi teman-temannya.

Untuk makan siang dan makam malam, para sensei sudah berunding dengan pihak pengelola agar memperbolehkan mereka memasak sendiri, untuk makan paginya pihak resort yang akan menyediakan. Pihak pengelola hanya diminta untuk menyiapkan bahan-bahan yang dibutuhkan untuk memasak makanan untuk makan siang dan makan malam. Karena hanya ada 8 kelompok yang terdiri dari 4 kelompok pria dan 4 kelompok wanita. Tiap makan siang dan makan malam akan dipilih 2 kelompok untuk menyiapkan menu makanan.

.

.

.

Tugas pertama kelompok Kyuubi berjalan lancar walaupun memang cukup melelahkan, memasak untuk 40 orang itu sudah mampu menguras tenaga mereka. Namun melihat ekspresi anggota senat dan para sensei yang begitu lahap memakan makanan buatan mereka. Itu merupakan kepuasan tersendiri bagi kelompok Kyuubi. Masakan Matsuri memang enak. Bila mereka tadi sudah memasak untuk semua kelompok dan para sensei. Sekarang giliran kelompok Pria yang ditugaskan menyuci semua peralatan makan mereka semua dan merapikan dapur. Sedikit banyak Kyuubi bisa menyimpulkan inti dari acara camping ini adalah membangun kerjasama kelompok, meningkatkan kemandirian, rasa tanggung jawab yang di bungkus dengan rapi dalam acara yang menyenangkan seperti ini.

'sepertinya aku akan menikmati acara camping ini' batin Kyuubi. Ia tersenyum tipis saat bercengkrama dengan teman-teman barunya.

"setelah ini akan ada beberapa perlombaan yang dibuat oleh para sensei, un" jelas Deidara.

"sepertinya aku akan mandi dulu, aku benar-benar kegerahan setelah memasak tadi" ujar Kyuubi yang mulai beranjak masuk kedalam tenda dan mengambil baju ganti dan peralatan mandi

.

.

.

-^_^v-

.

.

.

"kyaaaa,,"

"ayo semangat jangan mau kalah"

Suara teriakan menyambut pendengaran Kyuubi saat ia keluar dari kamar mandi. 'sepertinya perlombaannya sudah dimulai' batin Kyuubi mendengar teman-temannya memberikan dukungannya pada peserta lomba. Kyuubi pun melanjutkan langkahnya menuju tenda untuk menyimpan peralatan mandinya. Sedikit bergegas karena ia merasa penasaran dengan permainan yang mereka adakan.

.

.

"pemenangnya tim Akasuna" teriak seorang sensei yang jadi wasit saat perlombaan

Suara teriakan menyerukan nama ketua pemenang pelombaan.

"kau hebat Danna" teriak Deidara yang dib alas Labaian tangan dan senyum menawan dari Sasori.

"kau sudah selesai mandi Kyuu?" Tanya Matsuri begitu melihat Kyuubi yang duduk di sebelahnya. Yah mereka semua duduk di atas rumput sambil menyaksikan perlomban yang diadakan para sensei.

"hm, mereka melombakan apa?

"tarik tambang, Tim Akasuna-san baru saja mengalahkan tim Aburame. Dan tim mereka akan menghadapi tim―" ucapan Matsuri terhenti saat sesnsei yang menjadi wasit tadi sudah memanggil kedua tim yang akan bertanding.

"baiklah, tim Uchiha akan berhadapan dengan tim Akasuna. Kedua tim harap mengambil posisi."

"hei, kalian akan mendukung siapa? kalau Dei-chan sudah pasti mendukung ketua kita" ujar Keiko dengan senyum jailnya

"I,,itu ti,,tidak benar, un" sangkal Deidara dengan kedua pipiny yang merona

"ah,,,, jadi kau mendukung Uchiha-san ya" goda Matsuri yang malah membuat Deidara semakin salah tingkah

"sebenarnya, aku bingung. Kau itu sebenarnya suka sama ketua atau wakilnya sih?" Tanya Keiko yang memag rada ceplas-ceplos kalo ngomong.

"iya benar, maaf ya Dei-chan bukan maksud kita untuk mencampuri urusan pribadimu, tapi banyak mahasiswi yang sering mengolokmu karena mereka piker kau memonopoli kedua pangeran kampus itu" jelas Matsuri

Kyuubi hanya diam saja, ia hannya memperhatikan ekspresi dari teman-temannya itu, jujur saja ia juga penasaran dengan kedekatan Deidara, Sasori dan Itachi.

"sebenarnya, aku dan Itachi memang pernah menjalin hubungan pada waktu senior high" ujar Deidara dengan suara yang pelan dan senyum getir, ia tak menyangka kalau kedekatannya dengan Itachi dan Sasori menjadi buah bibir mahasiswi di kampusnya.

Mendengar kalau Deidara dan Itachi pernah memiliki hubungan, entah mengapa hati Kyuubi terasa ngilu.

.

.

**.**

Pertemuan pertama Deidara dengan Itachi berawal di Konoha Senior High –KSH- mereka berdua merupaka teman sekolah. Itachi yang memang memiliki wajah yang rupawan serta seorang pewaris dari Uchiha corp. mejadikannya tenar dalam sekejap. Bahka ia memiliki fansgirl yang beranggotakan hamper seluruh siswi di KHS dan Deidara adalah salah satu fansgirl Itachi.

Berawal sejak kejadian tak terduga, dimana saat Itachi sedang mengikuti ekskul basket. Tiba-tiba bola yang di tangkis Itachi melayang jauh hingga mengenai kepala Deidara yang saat itu sedang berjalan membawa buku tugas ke kantor guru. Alhasil deidara jatuh pingsan setelah terkena bola tersebut. Itachi yang melihat bolanya mengenai kepala seorang siswi langsug bergegas menghampiri dan membawanya ke UKS.

Semenjak kejadia itu hubungan deidara dan Itachi semakin dekat. Hal ini membuat fansgirl Itachi geram. Mereka merencanakan pembullyan pada Deidara. Dari mulai dikunci di gudang belakang sekolah, disiram air bekas pel, memasukkan sampah dalam lokernya, dll.

Awalnya Deidara berani melawan hingga saat Deidara selesai mengerjakan piketnya ia dihadang oleh beberapa siswi yang kemudian membawanya ke taman belakang sekolah. Mereka membully Deidara habis-habisan. Rambut pirang deidara di guting asal-asalan dan beberapa permen karet menempel erat pada rambutnya. Pada saat itulah Itachi datang menolong Deidara, ia benar-benar marah melihat salah satu temannya di bully. Itachi tak tiggal diam, dia memarahi habis-habisan siswi yang meyerang Deidara tersebut dan bersumpah kalau besok mereka masih berani muncul di sekolah, mereka akan menyesal. Mendengar ancama Itachi para siswi tersebut membuat nyali mereka menciut. Dan besoknya para siswi yang membuli Deidara kemarin sudah mengundurkan diri dari sekolah.

Selama ini, Itachi memang menaruh kecurigaan pada Deidara yang beberapa kali terlihat menghindarinya. Hingga ia menemukan fakta bahwa Deidara mengalami pembulian semenjak kedekatan mereka. Demi melindungi Deidara, Itachi memproklamirkan bahwa Deidara merupakan kekasihnya dan tidak ada yang boleh mengganggu apalagi menyakitinya. Semenjak saat itu tak ada satu pun yag membully Deidara lagi.

Deidara merasa senang ternyata Itachi juga menyukainya dan sekarang mereka pun berpacaran, namun saat Itachi mengatakan kalau ini hanya pura-pura agar Deidara tidak mengalami pembulian kembali. Deidara hanya bisa mengagguk pasrah. Ternyata perasaannya tak tersampaikan. Cintanya bertepuk sebelah tangan.

.

.

.

"tapi itu dulu, sekarang hubungan kami hanya sebatas sahabat, tidak lebih" ujar Deidara dengan senyum tulus ke arah kedua pemuda yag sedang berlomba.

"AYO,,, DANNA. KAU PASTI BISA." Deidara kemudian berteriak meyemangati Sasori

Sedangkan Kyuubi, entah megapa saat dia melihat senyum tulus Deidara hatinya ikut menghangat. 'semoga apa yang ku rasakan ini tidak salah' batin Kyuubi yang kemudian tersenyum dan bergumam pelan 'kau pasti menang Chi' dengan pandangan lurus megarah pada seorang pemuda berambut raven yang sedang berusaha mengalahka rivalnyna. Pada saat yang bersamaan pandangan mata Itachi jatuh pada Kyuubi. Seolah bisa mendengar gumaman Kyuubi, Itachi tersenyum sekilah dan kemudian mearik tali tambang dengan kuat hingga membuat tim lawan jatuh tertarik kedepan.

"pemenangnya tim Uchiha" seru wasit

Sorak sorai kegembiraan terdengar mengeluh-eluhkan nama Itachi dan timnnya. Namun pandangan Itachi tetap mengarah pada gadis bersurai red orange yang juga sedang tersenyum ke arahnya.

.

.

.

-^_^v

.

.

.

Setelah puas bermain games yang di adakan para sensei mereka semua sekarang sedang antri menunggu giliran mandi. Peluh membanjiri diri mereka tapi hal itu malah membuat mereka senang. Camping kali ini benar-benar menyenangkan.

Kyuubi memutuskan untuk berkeliling area camping sambil menunggu gilirannya mandi. Ia menyesal karena tadi siang ia mandi terlebih dulu andai ia tidak ikut diseret untuk berlomba bersama Deidara dan yang lain ia tidak akan mandi untuk yang kedua kalinya sore ini.

Suasana sore yang tenang, Kyuubi menelusuri jalan setapak yang tak jauh dari area camping. Menikmati hembusan angin sepoi-sepoi yang menerbangkan surai panjangnya. Setelah dirasa cukup lama berkeliling Kyuubi memutuskan kembali ke tempat camping.

Dari jauh Kyuubi melihat teman-temannya hamper semuanya sudah selesai mandi. Hanya beberapa saja yang masih mengantri di depan kamar mandi. Ia pun memutuskan untuk mengambil baju ganti dan alat mandinya terlebih dulu di tenda.

.

.

.

-^_^v-

.

.

.

"acara malam ini adalah kita akan pesta BBQ, un" ujar Deidara

"iya, untung saja buka kelompok kita yang bertugas" ujar Keiko dengan nada riang

"kau benar sekali Keiko-chan, aku tidak terbayang jika harus memanggang begitu banyak daging untuk pesta nanti, un"

"bukannya sama saja ya?" ujar Kyuubi polos

"kau tidak akan percaya dengan nafsu makan teman-teman Kyuu, belum selesai kau memanggang mereka akan terus merecokimu agar cepat menyajikannya, un"

"aku masih ingat, wajah Hana senpai dan kelompoknnya setelah pesta BBQ tahu lalu" ujar Keiko sambil tertawa mengingat bagaimana keadaan senpainya dulu yang medapat tugas memasak BBQ.

"dan sekangan giliran Aburame senpai dan kelompoknnya yang akan merasakannya, un"

"sudahlah, mari kita nikmati saja malam ini teman-teman" kata Matsuri dan mereka berempat pun mulai menuju lapangan yang ternyata disana sudah banyak anak-anak yang berkumpul.

Pesta BBQ akan diadakan pukul 7 malam nanti, untuk menunggu mereka membuat api unggun dan melakukan apa pun yang disukai, ada yang bermain gitar dan bernyanyi, ngerumpi. Kyuubi dan yang lain lebih memilih duduk di depan api unggun sambil sesekali bergosip.

"sepertinya seru sekali obrola kalian" sela Sasori yang tiba-tiba datang bersama Itachi yang kemudian duduk di samping Kyuubi sedangkan Sasori sudah duduk sambil merangkul pundak Deidara.

"ini obrolan para gadis, un. Kau mengganggu saja" ujar Deidara sambil melepaskan rangkulan di pundaknya

"hahaha,, gomen-gomen. Aku hanya membawakanmu ini" ujar Sasori sambil menyodorkan piring yang berisikan sosis, daging panggang.

"wah,,, sudah jadi BBQ-nya. Cepat sekali, un" ujar Deidara sambil menerima piring pemberian Sasori

"mereka di bantu pegawai resort, jadi cepat selesai"

"oh.." jawab Deidara sambil mengangguk. "lalu piringmu mana, un?" Tanya Deidara

"kita kan bisa makan sepiring berdua Dei" ujar Sasori sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya

"er,, seperinya aku akan ke dapur saja. rasanya aku juga lapar" Ujar Keiko

"a,,ah sepertinya aku juga" ujar Matsuri yang kemudian ikut berdiri mengikuti Keiko.

Kini tinggal mereka berempat saja yang tersisa, Kyuubi sadar kalau Keiko dan Matsuri tidak mau mengganggu kemesraan SasoDei.

"hentikan kelakuan bodoh kalian" ketus Kyuubi yang agak risih dengan kemesraan SasoDei

"ck, kau hanya iri saja pada kami rubah. Lihat Itachi juga sudah mengambilkan bagianmu" ujar Sasori sambil menunjuk ke arah Itachi yang tengah memegang piring yang berisi sama dengan piring Deidara. "kau senangkan sekarang" tambahnya lagi saat Itachi meletakkan piring di atas pangkuan Kyuubi

"a,,aku bisa mengambil bagianku sendiri, ka─" kata kata Kyuubi terpotong karena Itachi sudah memasukkan potongan sosis ke mulutnya

"makanlah, kau pasti lapar" ujar Itachi sambil masih memegang garpu di depan mulut Kyuubi. Sesuai komando Kyuubi menggigit sosis yang disodorkan Itachi.

"a,,arigatou" ujar Kyuubi yang tidak bisa menahan semburat merah yang tiba-tiba muncul di kedua pipinya.

"hn" jawab Itachi sambil memasukkan potongan sosis yang tersisa ke dalam mulutnya. Sontak melihat hal itu membuat Kyuubi tersedak, bagaimana tidak kalau Itachi memakan potongan sosis yang tadi di sodorkan padanya. 'I,,itu sosis yang sudah ku gigit tadi kan? kenapa ia memakannya?' batin Kyuubi histeris

"kau tidak apa-apa" suara Itachi terdengar khawatir, ia juga menggosok pelan puggung Kyuubi setelah memberikan air padanya. "makannya hati-hati dong Kyuu"

"aku sudah tidak apa-apa" ujar Kyuubi setelah meminum air pemberian Itachi. "arigatou" ujar Kyuubi dengan semburat merah yang masih belum mau hilang dari pipinya. Melihat hal tersebut senyum menawan Itachi terkembang dan Itachi pun mengacak pelan surai red orange Kyuubi.

"hn. Ini makanlah" ujar Itachi kembali menyodorkan sosis ke depan mulut Kyuubi

"a,,aku bisa sendiri" Ujar Kyuubi sambil mengambil garpu yang dipegang Itachi dan memakan sosis tersebut

"kau mau makan semuanya sendiri ya"

"eh?"  
"kalau garpunya kau ambil alih begitu, aku bagaimana?"

"eh?"

"baiklah" Itachi menggenggam tangan Kyuubi yang memegang garpu kemudian menusuk daging panggang di piring Kyuubi dan mengarahkan tangan Kyuubi menuju mulutnya.

"ternnyata benar, makan dari tangan orang lain memang lebih enak" ujar Itachi dengan senyum menawannya

Sepertinya malam ini, Kyuubi harus menyerah pada keadaan. Ia tidak bisa memungkiri lagi perasaannya pada si sulung Uchiha yang dari tadi sudah membuat wajahnya memerah dengan jantung yang tak henti-hentinnya berdebar.

.

.

Eh,, ada yang tanya dimana SasoDei?

Hahahaha,,, mereka udah menyingkir, cari tempat berduaan yang pas. setelah melihat Itachi yang menyuapi Kyuubi tadi.

.

.

.

-^_^v-

.

.

.

Setelah malam yang menurut Kyuubi sangat indah karena ia menghabiskan malam bersama Itachi, saling bercanda kadang meributkan hal yang tidak penting dan yang terakhir mennyalakan kembang api bersama. Mengingat itu semua pipi putih Kyuubi merona. 'oh,, Kami-sama. Sepertinya aku benar-benar sudah jatuh dalam pesonanya'.

"kau sudah bangun, un?" ujar Deidara sambil membenarkan selimutnya mengusir hawa dingin

"hm, aku akan jalan-jalan sambil melihat sunrise, kau mau ikut?"

"tidak, aku masih mengantuk, un"

"okey" jawab Kyuubi sambil beranjak keluar tenda

Udara pagi hari ini begitu sejuk, Kyuubi mengambil nafas dalam-dalam menikmati udara sejuk. Suasananya masih sepi, hanya beberapa anak yang sudah bangun sepertinya. Setelah memakai sepatunya Kyuubi mulai berjalan menjauhi area camping. Ia mengenakan Hoodie abu-abu kesayangannya dengan celana training tiga perempat warna hitam sedangkan rambutnya ia kuncir kuda.

.

.

Sudah hampir satu jam Kyuubi berjalan dan melihat sunrise yang begitu indah, ia memutuskan untuk beristirahat sejenak saat melihat sebuah bangku di bawah pepohonan yang rindang. Ia meregangkan tubuhnya sejenak dan duduk di bangku tersebut. Sapuan angin sepoi-sepoi membuatnya terbuai dan tanpa sadar ia sudah jatuh ke alam tidurnya.

Hampir setengah jam Kyuubi terlelap, perlahan-lahan kelopak matanya mulai terbuka menampilkan iris rubynya

'astaga, aku tertidur. Tapi mimpi itu…' batin Kyuubi sambil memegang bibirnya. Kyuubi masih ingat betul akan mimpi yang barusan ia alami. Wajahnya sudah memerah seperti rambut sang kaasan.

"arg,,, apa yang ku pikirkan. Itu cuma mimpi" jerit Kyuubi sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

"tapi,,, kenapa terasa begitu nyata. Bahkan aku masih bisa mencium aromanya" gumam Kyuubi.

Kyuubi mengingat kembali mimpinya dimana ia yang sedang tertidur di tengah padang bunga yang sangat indah, kemudian ia terbangun saat merasakan ada seseorang yang menyentuh pipinya dengan begitu lembut. Hal pertama yang ia lihat adalah bola mata sekelam malam yang begitu menghipnotis. Hal selanjutnya yang terjadi adalah bibirnya tengah di pagut lembut oleh sosok di depannya yang tengah memejamkan matanya. Merasakan sentuhan yang begitu lembut di bibirnya ia pun ikut memejamkan matanya. Merasakan ketululusan perasaan yang disampaikan lewat ciuman yang lembut. Saat kedua matanya terbuka, ia sudah kembali ke dunia nyata. Padang bunga sudah tergantikan oleh hijaunya pepohonan yang menjulang tinggi.

"hah,, sebaiknya aku kembali ke tenda" gumam Kyuubi kemudian beranjak dari duduknya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Mereka semua saat ini tengah mendengarkan pengarahan dari Ibiki sensei. Penampilan mereka sekarang layaknya tentara yang akan maju ke medan pedang. Mereka menggunakan baju dan celana army lengkap dengan senjata air softgun di tangan masing-masing.

"okey, kita akan bermain air softgun. Kelompok akan di bagi menjadi dua. Sesuai tradisi ketua dan wakil senat akan menjadi ketua tim. Tim akan di undi dengan mengambil bola yang ada di kotak ini. Kelompok kalian di tentukan berdasarkan arna bola yang kalian ambil. Bola merah akan bergabung dengan Tim Akasuna sedangkan bola biru akan bergabung dengan tim Uchiha. Kalian semua mengerti?" Tanya Ibiki sensei

"Ha'i"

"baiklah, kita mulai dari kelompok Aburame dan seterusnya"

Setelah pembagian kelompok mereka semua berkumpul mengelilingi ketua tim mereka masing-masing untuk menentukan stategi. Tim Itachi bertugas mengambil bendera tim Sasori. Saori menatap iri pada Itachi, bagaimana tidak Itachi malah satu kelompok bersama Kyuubi, yang artinya ia juga akan sekelompok dengan Deidara. Sedangkan Itachi terenyum senang karena bisa satu kelompok dengan pujaan hatinya.

Game pun dimulai, tim Itachi menuju ke arah selatan area camping sedangkan tim Sasori menuju arah sebaliknya. Mereka semua berpencar sesuai dengan strategi sang ketua tim. Suara tembakan yang dihasilkan oleh air softgun memecah ketenangan hutan diselingi suara teriakan beberapa siswa.

Hampir 3 jam game berjalan, sudah banyak anggota dari kedua tim yang tumbang, namun sepertinya tim Itachi lebih unggul, anggota yang tumbang lebih sedikit di bandingkan tim Sasori. Kesempatan itu dimanfaatkan Itachi untuk menerbu pos Sasori dengan rencana yang sudah disusun sebelumnya. Anggota tim Sasori tinggal 3 orang yang tersia sedangkan anggota tim Itachi menyisakan 6 orang.

Itachi memerintahkan agar dua orang Timnya menjaga pos. ia menunjuk Kakuzu dan Hidan, sedangkan ia, Kyuubi , Deidara dan Zetsu akan menyerbu pos Sasori. Saat sudah berada dekat dengan pos Sasori, Itachi membagi kelompok menjadi dua, ia bersama Kyuubi sedangkan Deidara bersama Zetsu.

"kau lindungi Deidara, kalian ambil jalur kanan, aku dan Kyuubi akan ambil jalur kiri" jelas Itachi pada timnya yang dijawab anggukan kepala oleh mereka.

"kita saling melindungi kau dari arah belakang sedangkan aku akan mengawasi depan" jelas Zetsu pada Deidara.

Sekelebat Zetsu melihat pergerakan di depan, ia menyuuh Deidara bersembunyi di balik pohon. Tiba-tiba Zetsu menembakkan senjatanya ke arah semak-semak yang mencurigakan dan dari semak-semak itu muncul Sasori yang membalas serangan Zetsu. Mereka saling menembaki dengan berlindung di balik pohon. Keberuntungan berpihak pada Sasori disaat tembakan terakhirnya tepat mengarah di dada kiri Zetzu. Merasa lawannya sudah tumbang, Sasori berjalan mendekati Zetsu.

Mengetahui kalau Zetsu sudah tumbang, Deidara memutuskan keluar dari persembunyiannya. Ia melangkah pelan dengan agar tidak menimbulakan suara.

.

**Trak.**

.

Deidara menginjak ranting kering,'sial' rutuknya

Dengan reflek keduanya (SasoDei) saling menodongkan senjata kea rah lawan di depannya.

"jangan bergerak, diam ditempatmu Danna" ujar Deidara, ia sangat terkejut mendapati Sasori di depannya

"Dei,,," ujar Sasori tak kalah terkejutnya kala harus melawan kekasihnya sendiri

"turunkan senjatamu Dei, aku tak ingin melukaimu" ujar Sasori menatap sendu Deidara.

"ti,,tidak mau, un. Aku tidak ingin timku kalah" Ujarnya sambil menggelenngkan kepalanya

"kumohon, aku tak ingin melawanmu" tambah Sasori

"Danna, aku pun sebenarnya tak ingin melawanmu, un" ujar Deidara hampir terisak

"kalau begitu, tembak aku. Aku lebih memilih mati di tanganmu dari pada harus menyerah kalah" ujar Sasori mendramatisir

"hiks,,a..aku tidak bisa, un"

"kau, harus Dei." Ujar Sasori

"Danna,,,"

"yak, sampai kapan kalian akan melakukan hal konyol ini huh" teriak sebuah suara yang menginterupsi adegan telenovela SasoDei

"biarkan saja mereka Kyuu" ujar suara lain yang berjalan mengikutinya dari belakang. Sedangkan yang ditegur hanya memutar matanya.

"ck, permainannya usai sampai disini, sayonara" ujar Kyuubi sambil mengarahkan senjatanya kea rah Sasori

.

**Dor**

.

"yak,, kenapa kau menembak Danna, un? Kau mengganggu kesenangan kami" sembur Deidara.

"hm" jawab Kyuubi acuh sambil melenggang mendekati Sasori dan mengambil 'syal' berwarna merah yang ada di lehernya. Setelah berhasil mengambil 'syal' tersebut Kyuubi merentangkannya.

"YATTA,,, kita berhasil. Itachi lihat ini benderanya" seru Kyuubi sambil berjingkrak dan merentangkan bendera tersebut.

Melihat hal itu, Itachi hanya mengulum senyum ke arah Kyuubi yang sedang bersorak gembira kerena kemenangan tim mereka.

Kyuubi tak menyadari sosok lain yang berdiri tak jauh di belakangnya yang sedang mengendap-endap dengan senjata yang terarah padanya.

"awas di belakang mu kyuu…"

Mendengar teriakan Deidara, Kyuubi reflek menoleh ke belakang, matanya membola saat mendapati anggota terakhir tim Sasori yang tengah membidiknya. Tak sempat menghindar Kyuubi hanya memejamkan matanya sambil menyiapkan diri terkena peluru dari air softgun tersebut. Hingga akhirnya ia merasakan tubuhnya di dekap erat. Aroma mint dan kayu manis memenuhi indra penciumannya.

"kau tak apa?" Tanya Itachi sedikit melonggarkan pelukannya menatap teduk ke arah Kyuubi

"…." Tidak ada respon dari Kyuubi, ia hanya menatap wajah Itachi yang begitu dekat dengan wajahnya dan seketika itu rona merah merambati pipinya.

"huh,,,beraninya kau menembak Itachi, un" semprot Deidara pada anggota tim Sasori aka Aburame Shino yang sekarang telah berhasil Deidara kalahkan setelah ia menembakkan senjatanya ke arah Itachi yang sedang melindungi Kyuubi.

Mendengar Deidara yang marah-marah menyadarkan Kyuubi akan posisinya saat ini, ia mengambil langkah mundur yang mengakibatkan terlepasnya dekapan Itachi pada dirinya.

"go,,gomen. Karenaku kau jadi tertembak" ujar Kyuubi

"hn, itu tak masalah yang terpenting kau baik-baik saja dan kita telah memenangkan game ini" ujar Itachi sambil tersenyum dan berjalan mendekat kearah Kyuubi dan mengacak pelan surai red orangenya.

"ayo kita kembali, hari sudah mulai sore. Aku lapar"

"hu'um, aku sepertinya juga lapar, un. Ayo Danna" ujar Deidara dan membantu Sasori berdiri yang dari tadi hanya tiduran di tanah pura-pura mati karena tertembak peluru Kyuubi.

"hm"

"sudahlah Danna, jangan cemberut terus. Nanti gantengnya hilang loh" rayu Deidara yang mendapati Sasori yang masih dongkol karena kekalahannya

.

**Cup**

.

"sudah tidak kesal lagikan, un?" Tanya Deidara pada Sasori, sedangkan Sasori wajahnya telah bersemu setelah tiba-tiba Deidara mencium pipi kanannya.

.

.

.

-^_^v

.

.

.

Saat ini Kyuubi, Deidara, Matsuri dan Keiko tengah menyantap hidangan makan siang yang sudah sangat telat karena permainan air softgun yang berlangsung cukup lama tadi. Mereka juga sedang menunggu kamar mandi yang masih dipenuhi antrian siswa yang ingin mandi.

"Kyuu, nanti malam akan ada acara api unggun, masing-masing kelompok harus menampilkan sebuah pertunjukan. Apa kau punya ide?" Tanya Deidara

" aku bisa bermain alat music, tapi aku tidak membawa biolaku" ujar Keiko

"kalau aku malah tidak bias main music sama sekali, bernyanyi pun pasti malah membuat telinga sakit" ujar Matsuri

"tidak mungkinkan mereka melihatku melukis, itu malah akan sangat membosankan dan memakan waktu yang lama" ujar Deidara

"lalu kita harus bagaimana?" tannya Kyuubi

"itulah masalahnya. Tapi bukankah kau bisa bernyanyi. Suaramu juga lumayan bagus kan" ujar Deidara

"nggak, aku menolak" seru Kyuubi

"ayolah Kyuu, hanya kau yang bisa kami andalkan. Kalau tidak kita akan dihukum dan hukumannya itu akan sangat memalukan kau tau." Jelas Deidara

"iya, itu benar. Tahun lalu ada kelompok yang tidak menampilkan pertunjukan kena hukuman menari sambil menggunakan kostum-kostum aneh, sungguh memalukan jika kita memakainya"ujar Keiko dengan mata menerawang membayangkan kelompok dari tim laki-laki yang harus menari dengan kostum sailor moon tahun lalu.

"aku tidak mau" jerit Matsuri, Keiko dan Deidara bersamaan.

"hah….baiklah. tapi aku tidak mau tampil sendiri. Lagi pula tidak mungkin aku bernyanyi tanpa ada iringan alat music"

"ah,, kau benar. Paling disini teman-teman hanya membawa gitar saja. sedangkan kita tidak ada yang bisa bermain gitar" ujar Matsuri

"bagaimana kalau kita meminta bantuan untuk mengiringi Kyuubi bernyanyi. Tapi siapa?" ujar Keiko

"bagaimana kalau minta tolong Ita─" ucapan Deidara terhenti saat ada seorang pemuda berambut merah yang tiba-tiba meyapa Kyuubi

"wah,,,aku tak menyangka akan bertemu denganmu disini Kyuu"

"kau,, bagaiman bisa kau ada disini?" Tanya Kyuubi sambil menatap horror pada pemuda bersurai merah di depannya.

. .

.

.

.

Tebece .

.

.

.

.

.

**Omake**

.

.

Itachi meregangkan badannya, tidurnya mala mini begitu nyanyak. Kemarin malam adalah malam terbaik dalam hidupnya. Menghabiskan malam berdua bersama Kyuubi, saling bercanda, menggodanya dan menikmati berbagai macam ekspresi yang menggemaskan dari Kyuubi yang belum pernah ia lihat sebelumnya yang terakhir adalah menikmati kembang api bersama, sungguh malam yang indah. Senyum tak luntur dari wajah Itachi pagi ini, sampai matanya menangkap sosok Kyuubi yang berjalan sendiri menjauhi area camping,

'mau kemana ia pagi-pagi begini' batin Itachi. Ia pun bergegas menuju kamar mandi untuk mencuci muka dan berharap masih bisa menyusul Kyuubi.

.

.

.

"ck, kemana perginya rubah manisku itu" gumam Itachi yang sedari tadi sudah mengitari area sekitar tempat camping selama hampir 1 jam lebih, hingga matanya tanpa sengaja menemukan sosok Kyuubi yang sepertinya tengah terlelap di salah satu bangku di bawah pepohonan yang cukup rindang.

Perlahan Itachi berjalan mendekat, ia tidak ingin mengganggu tidur rubah manisnya itu. Ia pun akhirnya duduk disamping Kyuubi memperhatikan wajah polos Kyuubi yang tengah terlelap.

"ternyata dia benar-benar dirimu Kyuu" gumam Itachi sambil mengingat wajah gadis misterius yang dulu ia temui di atap gedung fakultasnya.

Itachi menyingkirkan rambut Kyuubi yang menghalangi pandangannya dari wajah Kyuubi, lalu mengelus pipi Kyuubi dengan lembut dan tanpa sadar wajah Itachi semkin mendekat, hingga akhirnya bibirnya bertemu dengan bibir lembut Kyuubi, mengecup pelan menikmati sensasi bibir Kyuubi yang mampu membuatnya melayang. Tak puas dengan hanya mengecup bibir Kyuubi ia pun mulai memagut bibir Kyuubi pelan takut akan menyakiti Kyuubi. Menyalurkan perasaannya lewat ciuman lembut. Kalau boleh jujur ini adalah pengalaman pertamanya mencium seorang gadis dan bibir Kyuubi akan menjadi favoritnya. Tidak akan ia biarkan seorang pun merebut Kyuubi darinya dan entah kenapa bayangan pemuda bersurai merah yang di temuinya tempo hari masuk dalam pikirannya.

Akhirnya, dengan sedikit tidak rela Itachi melepaskan pagutannya pada bibir Kyuubi. Ia mendapati pipi putih Kyuubi merona, berhiaskan semburat merah di kedua pipinya. Takut akan tidak bisa menahan diri lebih dari ini, Itachi memutuskan untuk beranjak dan menenangkan dirinya yang hampir lepas kendali dan menyerang Kyuubi.

.

.

.

.

The real tebece

.

.

.

Hua,,,,, gomene minna-san… Ampun Dan telat banget updatenya

Tapi keadaan Dan sekarang sedang tidak memungkinkan mengetik fict ini. Netbook Dan kena petir jadi harus masuk bengkel dulu *plak

Nggak tapi beneran kena petir, ini jadinya nyicil ngetik di computer tempat kerja Dan, jagi agak sedikit repot

Fict kedua Dan udah di publish, minna-san bisa baca kalau sempat judulnya "MAKE YOU LOVE ME"

Yah,,,walaupun sepertinya tanggapan minna sekalian kurang, tapi Dan masih berharap minna sekalian bersedia membaca dan merepiunya dan merepiu fict Dan yang satu ini juga pastinya.

So mohon tinggalkan jejak minna-san di kolom repiu

Ja ne

Nb: gomen, gak bisa janji buat update cepet


	11. Chapter 11

"ayolah Kyuu, hanya kau yang bisa kami andalkan. Kalau tidak kita akan dihukum dan hukumannya itu akan sangat memalukan kau tau." Jelas Deidara

"iya, itu benar. Tahun lalu ada kelompok yang tidak menampilkan pertunjukan kena hukuman menari sambil menggunakan kostum-kostum aneh, sungguh memalukan jika kita memakainya"ujar Keiko dengan mata menerawang membayangkan kelompok dari tim laki-laki yang harus menari dengan kostum sailor moon tahun lalu.

"aku tidak mau" jerit Matsuri, Keiko dan Deidara bersamaan.

"hah….baiklah. tapi aku tidak mau tampil sendiri. Lagi pula tidak mungkin aku bernyanyi tanpa ada iringan alat music"

"ah,, kau benar. Paling disini teman-teman hanya membawa gitar saja. sedangkan kita tidak ada yang bisa bermain gitar" ujar Matsuri

"bagaimana kalau kita meminta bantuan untuk mengiringi Kyuubi bernyanyi. Tapi siapa?" ujar Keiko

"bagaimana kalau minta tolong Ita─" ucapan Deidara terhenti saat ada seorang pemuda berambut merah yang tiba-tiba meyapa Kyuubi

"wah,,,aku tak menyangka akan bertemu denganmu disini Kyuu"

"kau,, bagaiman bisa kau ada disini?" Tanya Kyuubi sambil menatap horror pada pemuda bersurai merah di depannya.

.

.

.

-^_^v-

.

.

.

A Naruto Fiction

Disclaimer by Mr. Masashi Kishimoto

Kalo fict ini punya Dan

Main Pair : Itachi Uchiha x Kyuubi Namikaze (female)

Sabaku bersaudara x Kyuubi

Rating : T

Genre : Romance

Warning: Newbie, banyak sekali typo yang berserakan dan beterbaran dimana-mana plus EYD yang belum sempurna, ide cerita mainstream bingits, GS (human and female kyuubi), maybe OOC.

Yang berkenan boleh baca yang enggak boleh go home,,eh go push the back button.

.

.

-^_^v-

.

.

Okey, balas repiu dulu

**Zadita Uchiha** : gomen, repiu kemaren nggak dan balas. Thanks idenya mungkin akan Dan pertimbangkan

Aduh jangan samakan Shukaku kayak jelangkung donk, horror banget kayaknya hehhe

Okey ini sudah Dan lanjut semoga berkenan dan selamat membaca

**Jasmine DaisynoYuki**: hehhe, iya Kyuubi gak tau kalo itu nyata yang tau Cuma abang Ita, Dan, reader dan Tuhan *plak ditabok Kyuubi

Ini udah lanjut selamat membaca

**akarui kurai shiko deli-chan**** : **ini udah dilanjut kog selamat membaca

**Akira Hikari406**** :** hahha, iya ini udah disambung ceritanya monggo di baca

**chika kyuchan**: terima kasih atas dukungan Chika-san. Sungguh Dan terharu yah meski netbook Dan masih belum bener tapi Dan nggak mau ngecewain readers yang udah lama nungguin cerita Dan yang abal ini

arigatou *ojigi

**Kazuki Yuki : **hahhaaha,, ini udah lanjut koh silahkan dibaca

**Alex zea** : hehe,, iya dua-duanya bakal Dan lanjut kog tenang aja ^_^

**Itakyuu **: hehehe,, sabar ikuti alurnya aja

Ini udah lanjut selamat membaca

.

.

.

Here we go

.

.

.

"ck, ayolah kita kan memang ditakdirkan untuk bersama~" ujar Shukaku dengan nada menggoda

"dalam mimpimu rakun buluk"

"jangan begitulah Kyuu, ayolah…masak kau masih marah padaku hanya gara-gara kejadian setahun yang lalu"

"heh,, kau sangat keterlaluan kau tau."

"ayolah,,,aku kan sudah minta maaf. Hei,, kau juga ada disini?" tunjuk Shukaku pada Matsuri

"ha,,hai Sabaku-san" Ujar Matsuri menunduk takut melihat pemuda yang sedang menunjukya

"turukan tanganmu, kau itu tidak sopan menujuk perempuan seperti itu" seru Kyuubi

"hah,,,kalian berdua sugguh keterlaluan, bisa-bisanya kalian mengerjaiku seperti itu"

"kau saja yang terlalu bodoh baka" dengus Kyuubi acuh

"tapi kenapa kau bisa ada disini?" tambah Kyuubi

"ow,, kau tau, kami akan melanjutkan kuliah di UK. Berhubung perkuliahan akan di adakan minggu depan jadi kami memutuskan untuk berlibur dulu. Sasori bilang dia sedang camping jadi kami menyusulnya kemari"

"kami? Jangan bilang kalau─?

"yo,,, Kitsune!" seru seorang pemuda yang berperawakn seperti Shukaku hanya saja ia memiliki lingkaran mata hitam menyerupai mata panda dengan tato kaji 'ai' di dahinya

"Ga,,Gaara! GAARA!" teriak Kyuubi yang kemudian menghambur memeluk pemuda tersebut

"cih,, selalu seperti itu" decih Shukaku yang melihat Kyuubi yang memeluk kakaknnya Gaara Sabaku

"kanapa kau iri padaku" ejek Gaara yang hanya di balas dengusan oleh Shukaku

"aku rindu padamu" ujar Kyuubi sambil melepaskan pelukannya pada Gaara

"hn, aku juga rindu padamu Kitsune" ujar Gaara sambil mengacak pelan surai Kyuubi.

"saat kau bertemu dengan Gaara kau memberinya pelukan hangat. Tapi saat bertemu denganku kau malah meginjak kakiku" uajr Shukaku meratapi nasip buruknya

"itu salahmu sendiri" ujar Kyuubi sambil menjulurkan lidahnnya ke arah Shukaku.

"ah,,,teman-teman kenalkan ini Gaara sahabat baikku dari Jerman. Dan dia Shukaku saudara kembar Gaara" Kyuubi memperkenalkan Gaara dan Shuukaku pada Deidara, Matsuri dan Keiko.

"ah,, Gaara kau mau tau calon kakak ipar kita yang tempo hari kuceritakan padamu" ujar Shukaku sambil merangkul pundak Gaara

"hn"

"gadis beruntung itu adalah dia, si pirang ini" ujar Shukaku sambil merangkul pundak Deidara

"ck, singkirkan tanganmu dari kekasihku Shu" ketus Sasori yang tiba-tiba sudah hadir di samping Deidara sambil menjauhkan tangan Shukaku dengan memeluk pinggang ramping Deidara

"hai, Sas. Lama tidak berjumpa" sapa Gaara

"hn, ku piker kalian tidak akan datang"

"mana mugkin kami tidak datang, karena disini kami jadi bisa bertemu Kyuubi" ujar Shukaku sambil merangkul pundak Kyuubi yang berdiri disamping Gaara

"yak, jauhkan tanganmu dariku" ketus Kyuubi sambil menepis tangan Shukaku dari pundaknya

"kenapa kau jahat sekali padaku dan malah bersikap manis pada Gaara" ujar Shukaku dengan nada sok sedih sambil menunjuk tangan Kyuubi yang masih merangkul lengan Gaara.

"biarin" sahut Kyuubi sambil menjulurkan lidahnya

"ehem,,, ini sudah sore. Airnnya akan semakin dingin kalau kau tidak segera mandi Kyuu" semua orang meoleh ke belakang saat tiba-tiba ada yang menginterupsi obrolan mereka.

"Itachi" gumam Kyuubi

"hn, cepat mandi" ujar Itach dengan nada datar sambil memandang tangan Kyuubi yang merangkul lengan Gaara

"ha'I, aku mandi dulu Gaara. Kau jangan kemana-mana, masih ada hal yag perlu kita bicarakan dan aku membutuhkan bantuanmu" Ujar Kyuubi sambil melepaskan rangkulannya pada lengan Gaara. Nampaknya Kyuubi terlalu senang bertemu dengan Gaara sehingga ia tak merasakan aura yang menyeramkan dari tubuh Itachi.

"hm, baiklah" ujar Gaara sambil mengacak pelan rambut Kyuubi

Sebenarnya Gaara merasakan aura yang mengerikan dari pemuda yang meyuruh Kyuubi mandi tersebut, akan tetapi ia tak terlalu menghiraukannya.

.

.

.

.

Saat ini Kyuubi, Garra dan Shukaku sedang duduk di bangku tak jauh dari area camping. Kyuubi duduk di tengah sedangkan Garaa dan Shukaku duduk di kanan dan kiri mengapit Kyuubi.

"aku mau kau mengiringiku bernyanyi nanti saat acara api unggun nanti malam" pinta Kyuubi pada Gaara

"kenapa aku?" Tanya Gaara

"ayolah Panda, teman-temanku tidak ada yang bisa main gitar"

"kalau Gaara tidak mau, aku saja. aku juga bisa main gitar" ujar Shukaku

"permainan gitarmu buruk rakun" ketus Kyuubi "ayolah Gaara" ujar Kyuubi dengan menirukan ekspresi puss in booth

"iya, baiklah. Lagu apa yang akan kau bawakan?"

"em,,, gimana kalau lagu everything has changed Taylor Swift featuring Ed Sheeran"

"okey, aku suka lagu itu"

"terus aku gimana?" tannya Shukaku

Kyuubi dan Gaara saling pandang menanggapi pertanyaan Shukaku kemudian mereka berdua menoleh kearah Shukaku dan mengangkat bahunya cuek

"yak" seru Shukaku marah pada dua orang tersebut dan di tanggapi oleh gelak tawa keduanya

.

.

.

-^_^v-

.

.

.

Perasaan Itachi berkecamuk semejak melihat kedekatan Kyuubi dengan dua pemuda berambut merah sore tadi yang dari cerita Sasori, mereka adalah sepupunya yang baru pindah dari Jerman. Mereka memiliki hubungan apa degan Kyuubi? Dan kenapa Kyuubi bersikap manis pada mereka terutama dengan pemuda yang berama Gaara? Apa mereka punya hubungan khusus?

Begitu banyak pertanyaan dalam benak Itachi yag membuat kepalanya pening. Tidak sampai disitu saja. dari jauh Itachi melihat ketiga orang yang sejak tadi mengganggu pikiranya. Mereka tampak mengobrol akrab dan sesekali bercanda. Hati Itachi seperti terbakar. Yah…katakanlah ia cemburu tapi seperti itulah yag ia rasakan sekarang. Tangan Itachi megepal erat sampai buku-buku jarinya memutih. Entah setan apa yang merasukinya hingga ia sudah sampai di depan mereka bertiga –tepatnnya di depan Kyuubi- dan tanpa ba-bi-bu ia langsung menyeret tangan Kyuubi kemudian berjalan menjauh, meninggalkan kedua pemuda tadi yang masih terkejut dengan aksi Itachi.

.

.

"yak,, apa-apaan kau keriput. Lepaskan tanganku" seru Kyuubi

"…."

"ck, ku bilang lepaskan tanganku baka"

"…."

"hei,,,kau menyakitiku"

"…."

"I,,itai." rintih Kyuubi saat Itachi tiba-tiba mendorongnya hingga punggung Kyuubi membentur pohon besar di belakangnya

"ap─" perkataan Kyuubi terhenti saat dirasa ada benda lembut dan dingin yang menghalanginnya bicara, bibir Kyuubi dibungkam oleh benda lembut itu, sesekali benda itu melumat bibir Kyuubi pelan kemudian mejadi sedikit kasar. Otak Kyuubi masih blank dengan kejadian yang ia alami secara tiba-tiba. Kyuubi masih takut untuk membuka matanya hingga pagutan itu selesai. Deru napas hangat menerpa wajah merona Kyuubi, ia merasakan keningnya bersentuhan degan kening orang di depannya.

Tak berapa lama deru napas hangat yang menerpa wajahnya perlahan menjauh, Kyuubi pun mulai memberanikan diri membuka mata dan memandang lelaki di depannya yang tengah menunduk sehingga ia tidak mengetahui ekspresi yang di tampilkan wajah rupawan yang sudah menjeratnya.

"gomen" lirih sosok di depan Kyuubi, setelah mengatakan itu sosok lelaki yang barusan merebut first kissnya –menurut Kyuubi- beranjak pergi meninggalkannya. Meninggalkan Kyuubi dalam kebingungan yang luar biasa dan di temani suara degup jantung yang menggila. Perlahan disentuhnya bibir miliknya yang masih bisa merasakan kelembutan dari bibir lelaki yang telah merebut first kissnya. Seketika itu juga wajahnya memanas, tubuhnya ia sandarkan pada pohon di belakangnya, kakinya sedikit lemas tak kuasa menopang tubuhnya. 'arrrgghhhh… Di,,dia menci,,ciumku. First kiss ku telah direbutnya. Kami-sama apa yang harus ku lakukan kalau bertemu dengannya nanti' batin Kyuubi menjerit senang sekaligus bingung.

Namun mendadak wajahnya berubah sendu. 'tapi kenapa ia meminta maaf? Apa ia menyesal melakukannya?' batin Kyuubi berkecamuk. Entah kenapa memikirkan itu membuat matanya memanas.

.

.

.

-^_^v-

.

.

.

"hei, kau dari mana saja?" tegur Gaara saat melihat kyuubi berjalan dengan lesu

"ah..kau rupanya Gaara. Tidak aku tidak dari mana-mana" ujar Kyuubi berusaha terlihat biasa namun malah semakin membuat Gaara tambah curiga

"siapa pemuda yang tadi pergi denganmu? Apa dia yang sudah membuatmu begini?" tebak Gaara tepat sasaran

"em,, di,,,dia─"

"hah,,, ceritakan semuanya padaku" ujar Gaara dan disambut pelukan erat dari Kyuubi yang mulai terisak dalam pelukan Gaara

"hiks,,hiks,, aku menyukainya panda, aku benar-benar menyukainya tapi sikapnya selalu membuatku bingung" Gaara hanya menyimak semua yang diceritakan padanya, sesekali ia mengusap lembut punggung Kyuubi, menyalurkan sedikit dukungan dari sentuhannya. 'sepertinya memang tidak ada harapan' batin Gaara.

Tanpa mereka sadari dari balik pohon yang terletak tak jauh dari tempat mereka ada sosok lelaki berambut merah maroon yang tengah mencoba meredakan emosinya, menahan perasaan sesak di dada. Hatinya berdenyut sakit, tangannya terkepal kuat disamping tubuhnya hingga memutuh. Tak kuat mendengar apa yang di bicarakan kakaknya dengan gadis yang sudah ia sukai sejak lama, ia memutuskan untuk beranjak meninggalkan mereka dan mencari tempat untuk melepaskan semua emosi yang berkecamuk di dadanya.

.

.

.

-^_^v-

.

.

.

"sudah merasa lebih baik?" Tanya Gaara

"hu'um" gumam Kyuubi sambil menganggukkan kepalanya pelan.

Kyuubi telah menceritakan semua tentang perasaannya pada Itachi selama ini kepada Gaara. Sejak mengenal Gaara, Kyuubi sedah menganggapnya sebagai kakak. Sosok Gaara mengingatkannya pada mendiang Nagato kakak sepupu Kyuubi yang meninggal karena penyakit yang di deritanya. Kalau Kyuubi menganggap Gaara sebagai sosok kakak lain halnya dengan Shukaku. Mereka bisa di bilang tidak pernah akur tapi bukan berarti hubungan mereka tidak dekat. Mungkin itu cara mereka mengekspesikan rasa sayangnya. Namun sayangnya rasa sayang keduanya berbeda Kyuubi menyayangi Shukaku dan Gaara sudah selayaknya saudara. Berbeda dengan Shukaku yang memang dari awal sudah menyukai Kyuubi selayaknya pria menyukai wanita. Kyuubi tak pernah menyadari perasaan Shukaku padanya hanya Gaara saudara kembar Shukaku yang mengetahui perasaan Shukaku pada Kyuubi.

"ayolah,, mana kitsuneku yang penuh semangat itu."

"kau memang selalu bisa membuat moodku membaik panda" ujar Kyuubi sambil tersenyum pada Gaara dan meninju legan Gaara pelan

"hn, begitu lebih baik" ujar Gaara mengacak pelan surai Kyuubi

"ah,, bagaimana kalau kita berlatih untuk nanti malam?" tawar Gaara dan di jawab anggukan oleh Kyuubi.

"tapi mana gitarnya?"

"aku akan pinjam pada Sasori dulu, kau disini saja aku akan mengambilnya di tenda Sasori" ujar Gaara dan beranjak meninggalkan Kyuubi.

Suasana sore ini sungguh tenang, anginnya sepoi-sepoi membuat perasaan menjadi tentram dan damai. Kyuubi memejamkan matanya yang agak sedikit bengkak karena menangis tadi. Menikmati sapuan angin di wajahnya.

tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang mendudukan diri di samping Kyuubi yang membuatnya sedikit terlonjak dan menatap nyalang pada sang pelaku yang malah menampilkan senyum tak bersalah di bibirnya

"Kau mengagetkanku saja rakun buluk"

"apa yang kau lakukan disini" menginddahkan pertanyaan Kyuubi, Shukaku mah bertanya balik pada Kyubi

"bukan urusanmu" jawab Kyuubi ketus sambil membuang muka

"Kyu,," panggil Shukaku. Entah hanya perasaannya saja atau memang nada bicara Shukaku berubah menjdi serius. Kyuubi akhirnya menatap pemuda yang duduk disampinyanya. Matanya menyorotkan keteguhan namun Kyuubi bisa melihat ada yang berbeda seperti ada rasa kecewa yang berusaha di tutupi pemuda di sampinyanya ini.

" aku minta maaf atas kejadian tahun lalu, sungguh aku tak bermksud me―"

"sudahlah, aku sudah mendengar kronologinya dari Gaara. Itu bukan sepenuhnya salahmu. Hanya para Fansgirlmu saja yang keterlaluan padaku. Tak kusangga aku akan mendapatkan pembualian seperti itu."

"tapi tetap saja, itu semua salahku. Kalau saja aku tidak bertindak bodoh dengan menembakmu di depan kampus dan menerima keputusanmu waktu itu. pembualian itu pasti tidak akan terjadi. Aku sungguh minta maaf."

"hei,, sudahlah. Itu sudah berlalu. Aku sudah memaafkanmu. Kenapa kau jadi mellow begini sih." Ledek Kyuubi

"sialan kau Kitsune" ujar nya sambil tertawa pelan dan menundukkan kepalanya.

"bolehkah, aku meminta pelukan darimu, aku ingin memulai segala sesuatunya dari awal, yah mungin aku bisa menemukan cintabaruku" tambah Shukaku sambil memandang dalam mata Kyuubi

Kyuubi pun akhirnya merengkuh pemuda di sampingnya . "aku harap kau segera menemukannya"

"terima kasih Kyuu. Kuharap juga kau segera berama dengan pemuda Uchiha itu"

"a,,apa yang kau maksud itu" Tanya Kyuubi sambil melepaskan pelukannya

"hahaha, sudah. Tidak usah mengelak lagi. Aku tau kau menyukainya, benarkan?"

"si,,siapa bilang?" elak Kyuubi dengan wajah yang kian merona

"hahaha, lihat kau ampai tersipu begitu" Shukaku tak bisa mencegah tawa lepasnya. Entah mengapa hatinya merasa lebih ringan sekarang yah meskipun rasa sakit masih ada di hatinya.

"ck, hentikan tawamu itu rakun buluk" ujar Kyuubi sambil memukul pelan Shukaku supaya tawanya berhenti namun malah tawa Shukaku semakin menjadi

"haha,,hah,,hah,, okey…okey. Apa kau mau aku membantumu mendapatkannya?" Tanya Shukaku dengan menaik turunkan kedua alisnya

"ck, aku baru tau kalau orang kemabr itu bisa memiliki ide yang sama"

"ah,, rupannya si panda itu juga menaarkan bantuannya padamu. Itu bahkan lbih baik dua lawan satu. Si kembr Sabau melawan Uchiha. Sepertinya akan menarik. Bagaimana?"

"aku ragu. Jika dari awal dia memang tidak menyukaiku gimana?" ujar Kyubi samil menundukkan kepala

"ck, sejak kapan kitsune kami jadi minderan begini? Mana Kitsune yang ku kenal dulu"

"entahlah Shu, aku hanya takut dia tak memiliki perasaan yang sama sepertiku."

"hei, ayolah. Masih ada aku dan Gaara yang akan selalu mendukungmu. Jika ia tak menyukaimu, berarti dia laki-laki bodoh. Dia sendiri yang akan rugi. Kau itu gadis yang baik, cantik, menarik, pint—"

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara tawa dari Kyuubi

"hei, apa yang kau tertawakan" Shukaku mengernyitkan dahinya, bingung menanggapi sikap Kyuubi yang cepat sekali berubah

"hahaha,,, tidak. Hanya aku tak percaya kau bisa berbicara panjang ebar seperti tasi"

"itu tidak lucu baka" ujar Shukaku sambil menyembunyikan pipinya yang dilapisi semburat merah tipis.

"okey, aku terima bantuan kalian"

Tanpa keduanya sadari, ada seseorang yang mengawasi mereka dari balik pohon besar yang letaknya tak jauh dari mereka, ia menyunggingkan senyum tulus. 'akhirnya masalah terselesaikan' gumam sosok tersebut dan berjalan keluar dari persembunyiannya sambil menenteng sebuah gitar

"yo, kalian tidak sedang membicarakan aku kan?"

"ck, kau mengganggu saja" decak sebal Shukaku

"iya, kami membicarakanmu" tambah Shukaku

"benarkah" Gaara mengambil tempat duduk disisi lain Kyuubi hingga Kyuubi duduk di tengah

"iya, dia bertanya apa kau masih menyukai bocah bermata amesthy itu atau tidak" ujar Shukaku cuek tanpa mengindahkan tatapan tajam Gaara

"eh,, jadi kau masih menyukai teman perempuan Naru itu Gaara?"

"ck,,,ck,,, aku tak menyangka punya kembaran seorang Pedopil" ratap Shukaku sok sedih. Mendengar itu pecahlah tawa Kyuubi

"jaga bicaramu rakun buluk" sembur Gaara yang mulai berdiri hendak memberi pelajaran pada Shukaku, namun sayangnya Shukaku sudah lebih dulu waspada, ia berkelit dan sudah beranjak menghindari panda yang sedang mengamuk?

Sedangkan Kyuubi masih belum bisa meredakan tawanya melihat aksi konyol kedua sahabatnya yang sedang kejar-kejaran dan saling meradu mulut di depannya.

.

.

.

.

..

Tebece.

.

.

.

.

Akhirnya bisa update juga.

Sepertinya fict ini akan berakhir dua atau mungkin tiga chap lagi. Hubungan ItaxDei udah ketauan. Dan sepertinya KyuuxShu juga udah

Tinggal nunggu abang itachinya aja yang bergerak dapetin Kyuubi

Semoga akhir ceritanya bisa memuaskan reader semua

Sekali lagi Dan minta Ripiu Minna-san semua

Semoga bisa cepet update, doain aja ya Minna ^_^v


	12. Chapter 12

"Yo, kalian tidak sedang membicarakan aku kan?"

"Ck, kau mengganggu saja," decak sebal Shukaku

"Iya, kami membicarakanmu," tambah Shukaku

"Benarkah?" Gaara mengambil tempat duduk disisi lain Kyuubi hingga Kyuubi duduk di tengah

"Iya, dia bertanya apa kau masih menyukai bocah bermata amesthy itu atau tidak." ujar Shukaku cuek tanpa mengindahkan tatapan tajam Gaara

"Eh,, jadi kau masih menyukai teman perempuan Naru itu Gaara?"

"Ck,,,ck,,, aku tak menyangka punya kembaran seorang Pedopil," ratap Shukaku sok sedih. Mendengar itu pecahlah tawa Kyuubi

"Jaga bicaramu rakun buluk," sembur Gaara yang mulai berdiri hendak memberi pelajaran pada Shukaku, namun sayangnya Shukaku sudah lebih dulu waspada, ia berkelit dan sudah beranjak menghindari panda yang sedang mengamuk?

Sedangkan Kyuubi masih belum bisa meredakan tawanya melihat aksi konyol kedua sahabatnya yang sedang kejar-kejaran dan saling meradu mulut di depannya.

.

.

.

-^_^v-

.

.

.

A Naruto Fiction

Disclaimer by Mr. Masashi Kishimoto

Kalo fict ini punya Dan

Main Pair : Itachi Uchiha x Kyuubi Namikaze (female)

Sabaku bersaudara x Kyuubi

Rating : T

Genre : Romance

Warning: Newbie, banyak sekali typo yang berserakan dan beterbaran dimana-mana plus EYD yang belum sempurna, ide cerita mainstream bingits, GS (human and female kyuubi), maybe OOC. Ada banyak lirik lagu demi mendukung cerita.

Special thanks to:

My fav singer Bruno Mars : Just The Way You Are

Taylor Swift : "Everything Has Changed" (feat. with Ed Sheeran)

Jasom Mraz : "Lucky" (feat. Colbie Caillat)

One Direction : "Steal My Girl"

The Corrs : "Don't Say You Love Me"

Westlife : "Nothing's Gonna Change My Love" (original singer George Benson)

dan beberapa lagu yang Dan rasa pas buat didengerin sambil baca fict ini ^_^

.com (tempat saya cari lirik lagu buat fict ini)

Disarankan membaca sambil dengerin lagu-lagunya biar nggak bosen. Hehehe,,,, itu hanya saran dari Dan loh ^_^v

.

.

Yang berkenan boleh baca yang enggak boleh go home,,eh go push the back button.

.

.

-^_^v-

.

.

Gomennasai minna-san

Dan bener-bener minta maap buat keterlambatan updatenya. Suer deh Dan gak ada niatan kayak gitu sebenernya tapi apa daya Dan juga manusia biasa yang tak luput dari khilaf. Rencana awalnya sih emang nih fict mau ditamatin sebelum lebaran kemaren. Eh,,, tiba-tiba kerjaan menggunung, yah jadinya gini deh. Hehehe jadi harap maklum ne.

Untuk menebus kesalahan Dan, Dan akan menuruti saran ato bisa di bilang ide dari reader yag pernah repiu fict ini. Jadi selamat menikmati dan semoga gak bosen sama fict Dan.

.

.

Okey, balas repiu dulu

**Jasmine DaisynoYuki** : Gomen,,,,gomen,,,, moment Itakyuu emang belum Dan munculin di chap ini, tapi Jasmin-san tenang aja chap depan akan Dan perbanyak sebanyak-banyaknya. Hehehe.

**Kakuraishi Deli-chan** : Hahahhaha,,,,, hayo tebak sama sapa? yang pasti bukan sama Kyuubi *plak

ini udah lanjut silahkan dibaca :)

**Zadita Uchiha** : Hahahhaa,,, biarin aja abang Itachi cemburu, pan cemburu tanda cinta Hehehehe

ini udah lanjut, selamat membaca dan semoga berkenan.

**Ara Uchiha** : Ini udah lanjut, tapi,,,,,,,, gomen,,,,,,gomen,,,,, Dan beneran udah kepayahan kalo harus berhadapan dengan Typo yang walaupun udah dibantai habis-habisan dengan edit dan baca ulang tapi masih ada ada yang nyempil. Jadi sekali lagi maap. Dan akan berjuang berperang melawan Typo dengan semangat 2015 (udah terlalu Main Stream kalo '45). Hahahaha

**Kazeki Yuki** : Iya,,,,, ayo abang Itachi dapetin Kyuubi segera * teriak-teriak pake toa masjid

ini udah lanjut Kazeki-san. selamat membaca

**Yui** : Hahahhaha,,,, gomen ne Yui-san, Dan udah berusaha sekuat tenaga meminimalisir kemunculan si Typo menyebalkan itu yang udah kayak butiran pasir di pantai *plak. Hehehe,,, Dan biasanya nyempetin waktu buat baca ulang sama edit sebelum fict-nya di publish jadi sekali lagi Dan minta maap kalo si menyebalkan itu masih terus aja muncul.

Kalo untuk kalimat langsung, hehehehe,,, Dan khilaf itu. Maksih yah udah ditegur, dikoreksi, dikasih masukan yang membangun dan juga menyukai fict Dan yang biasa-biasa aja ini. Dan akan berusaha sekuat tenaga buat fict kedepannya agar lebih, lebih baik lagi. Sekali lagi terima kasih Dan terima semua masukannya dan Dan juga tidak marah ato pun tersinggung, malahan Dan seneng ada yang begitu perhatiin detail tulisan Dan. Hehehhe *peluk dan cium Yui-san

**Kitsune09** : Kitsune-san,,,,, Dan terharu sekali padamu *peluk Kitsune-san

Dikau rela repiu berkali-kali (kalo g salah orang sih *garuk-garuk kepala). Apa pun itu, Dan terima kasih banyak akan dukungannya yang menggebu meminta Dan update.

Sesuai permintaan, ini saya datang membaw lanjutan TSOI, semoga memuaskan dan selamat membaca :)

**Dwi2** : Em,,,,, enaknya dipasangin sama sapa ya?

Kalo sama Dan aja gimana? *dikejar-kejar ShukakuFC

Hehehehe,,,,liat aja ntar gimana ya :)

**Hideki Ryuga** : Hahhaha,,,, ini udah lanjut silahkan dibaca. maap ya updatenya lama.

**asuka. souryou** : Hahahaha,,,,, ini udah lanjut kog.

Iya boleh, silahkan fav dan foll, Dan sangat senang malah kalo ada yang suka sama fict buatan Dan. So arigatou ne Asuka-san.

.

.

.

.

Okey

.

.

.

HERE WE GO

.

.

.

Dewi malam sudah menggantikan peran sang raja siang beberapa jam yang lalu, nampak hilir mudik tim Akimichi sedang sibuk menata hidangan santap malam untuk semua anggota senat. Api unggun juga sudah dinyalakan beberapa menit yang lalu. Beberapa anggota senat sudah berkumpul di dekat api unggun tidak sabar menunggu acara puncak pada hari ini yang akan diisi dengan berbagai penampilan dari masing-masing kelompok. Seperti acara tahun lalu, tidak ada panggung bagi mereka yang akan tampil, mereka akan tampil dari tempat mereka duduk atau maju mendekat ke area api unggun.

Setelah berlatih beberapa kali dengan Gaara dan Shukaku, Kyuubi dan kembar Sabaku memutuskan untuk mengambil tempat duduk dekat dengan api unggun agar lebih memudahkan mereka untuk bernyanyi nati sehingga mereka tidak perlu berpindah tempat atau tidak terlihat oleh teman-teman yang lain.

Disinilah meeka sekarang uduk bersila bertiga dekat dengan api unggun dengan Kyuubi yang duduk dengan diapit Gaara disisi kanan dan Shukaku di sisi kiri, dari sini Kyuubi bisa melihat dua teman barunya Matsuri dan Keiko yang duduk tak jauh darinya. Mengedarkan pandanganya lagi Kyuubi melihat Sasori yang sedang berbincang dengan Deidara. Disamping kirinya Sasori, ada pemuda yang tadi sore tangah merenggut first kissnya menurut Kyuubi yang tengah meyetel nada gitarnya. Pandangan Kyuubi tak lepas dari Itachi yang masih sibuk dengan gitarnya hingga secara tak sengaja pandangan mereka bertemu, cukup lama hingga suara Hana Inuzuka mengalihkan pandangan mereka pada gadis tersebut yang di daulat menjadi MC dalam acara malam ini.

"Konichiwa Minna-san. Okey, sambil menunggu hidangan makan malamnya siap, gimana kalau kita mulai dulu acara malam ini?. Setuju?" ujar Hana membuka acara.

"Setuju,,,," teriak semuanya

"Baiklah kalau begitu penampilan pertama dari kelompok Lee yang akan menyuguhkan tarian yang paling fenomenal di didunia. Okey tanpa membuang waktu saya persilahkan tim Lee bersiap diposisi." Ujar Hana dan setelhnya tim Lee sudah berdiri dari tempatnya berada.

"Baiklah, terima kasih untuk Hana-chan yang cantik, ayo bagi kalian yang tau tarian ini kalian juga boleh ikut menari bersama kami." Ajak Kotetsu salah satu anggota tim Lee.

Music pun mulai mengalun lagu dari Gangnam Style dari PSY dan dimulailah tarian yang terkenal dari negera Korea Selatan itu. Suara riuh penonton mengiringi panampilan tim Akimichi. Beberapa dari penonton ikut berdiri dan menari mengikuti tarian tim Akimichi. Mereka menari dengan penuh tawa saling menertawakan karena miss dengan tarian yang mereka tarikan. Music berganti sekarang lagu Harlem Shake dari Go Crazy Boyz (Dan gak tau bener pa gak yang bikin harlem shake nih orang-orang, tapi di youtube dapetnya nih orang-orang) dan tarian pun berubah. Semakin lama, semakin banyak yang ikut larut dalam tarian mereka menari bersama. Tak ingin ketinggalan Shukaku menarik tangan Kyuubi agar berdiri dan menari bersama, meskipun awalnya Kyuui menolak tapi pada akhirnya ia pun ikut menari dan larut dalam euporia malam ini. Merasa ada yang kurang, Kyuubi menoleh ke arah Gaara yang masih setia duduk di sampinya dan sesekali tertawa melihat para penari dadakan di depannya kini.

"Gaara kau juga harus ikut." ajak Kyuubi sambil menarik tangan Gaara agar berdiri dan mengikuti tarian mereka.

"Tidak akan." ujar Gaara

Mendengar jawaban Gara yang kurang memuaskan Kyuui mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Shukaku dan seolah mengerti akan arti tatapan Kyuubi, Shukaku mulai bertindak.

"Ayolah Nii-san, nikmati malam ini, kita harus bersenang-senang. Bukankah sudah lama kita tidak bersenang-senang seperti ini." Ujar Shukaku

"Iya kita sudah lama tidak bersenang-senang seperti ini Gaara." Dukung Kyuubi namun Gaara seakan acuh.

"Hah, baiklah kalau kau tidak mau. Aku akan bilang pada Neji jika kau pernah mengajak adhiknya kencan tanpa sepengetahuannya." Ujar Shukaku dengan seringai tipis di bibirnya

"Kau mengancamku Rakun? Kau piker aku akan takut akan ancamanu?"

"Mungkin kau memang tidak takut tapi apa Hinata menurutmu berani melawan Niisama-nya?" seringai lebar tercetak jelas di wajah Shukaku melihat perubahan wajah Gaara

"Ck, ayolah Gaara!" tambah Kyuubi

"Hm." ujar Gaara yang kemudian berdiri sehingga menuai jeritan bahagia Kyuubi yang selanjutnya malah ber high five dengan Shukaku karena berhasil membuat Gaara mengikuti keinginan mereka.

Namun tanpa mereka ketahui ada sepasang mata kelam yang mengawasi mereka dengan tatapan penuh tidak suka, hingga membuat beberapa orang di dekatnya berhenti menari karena aura penuh kemarahan menguar dari tubuh pemuda yang kini tengah menggenggam erat gitar yang telah selesai ia setel.

'Awas kalian duo merah.' geram Itachi dengan pandangan menusuk tertuju kea rah kembar Sabaku.

Music kembali berubah sekarang lagu dari girlband asal Negara Matador Las Ketchup -Aserehe- mengalun. Mereka semua tengah larut dalam tarian yang dibawakan suara music dan tawa bersatu membelah keheningan malam. Tarian terakhir mereka ditutup dengan lagu dari Los Del Rio Macarena-.

"Wooow, penampilan pembuka yang sungguh membaar sengat kita malam ini. Okey beri tepuk tanga yang meriah pad tim Lee dan untuk kita semua." ujar Hana yang di sambut banyak tepuk tangan dari para anggota senat.

"Baiklah penampila selanjutnya dari Tim Akasuna dan Tim Uchiha akan berkolaborasi membawakan sebuah lagu yang berjudul Just The Way You Are. Mari beri sambutan yang meriah."

Petikan gitar yang mengalun dengan indah dibawakan oleh Itachi sebagai intro lagu. Kemudian suara bass Sasori mengalun dengan merdu menyanyikan bait-demi bait lagu milik Bruno Mars. Para penonton nampak larut dalam lagu yang dibawakan oleh Itachi dan Sasori.

**Oh, her eyes, her eyes **

**Make the stars look like they're not shinin' **

**Her hair, her hair **

**Falls perfectly without her trying **

**She's so beautiful **

**And I tell her everyday **

**Yeah I know, I know **

**When I compliment her she won't believe me **

**And it's so, it's so**

**Sad to think that she don't see what I see**

**But every time she asks me, "Do I look okay?" I say, **

**When I see your face **

**There's not a thing that I would change**

** 'Cause you're amazing **

**Just the way you are **

**And when you smile**

** The whole world stops and stares for a while**

** 'Cause, girl, you're amazing **

**Just the way you are Yeah**

Tatapan mata Sasori tak teralihkan dari Deidara saat menyanyikan reff lagu tersebut.

**Her lips, her lips **

**I could kiss them all day if she'd let me **

**Her laugh, her laugh **

**She hates but I think it's so sexy **

**She's so beautiful **

**And I tell her everyday, **

**Oh you know, you know, you know **

**I'd never ask you to change **

**If perfect's what you're searching for **

**Then just stay the same **

**So don't even bother asking if you look okay **

**You know I'll say, **

**When I see your face**

**There's not a thing that I would change **

**'Cause you're amazing **

**Just the way you are **

**And when you smile **

**The whole world stops and ****stares for a while**

**'Cause, girl, you're amazing **

**Just the way you are, ****Yeah**

**The way you are **

**The way you are **

**Girl, you're amazing **

**Just the way you are **

**When I see your face **

**There's not a thing that I would change **

**'Cause you're amazing **

**Just the way you are **

**And when you smile **

**The whole world stops and stares for a while **

**'Cause, girl, you're amazing **

**Just the way you are Yeah**

"Waw,, seperti tahun kemarin, kolaborasi yang paling di tunggu. Oh my kalian keren banget. Tapi sepertinya ketua kita dari tadi tak henti-hentinya melirik perempuan di sebelahnya nih. Wah,, kau sungguh beruntung Yamanaka-san." ujar Hana sambil melemparkan pendangan menggoda ke arah sepasang kekasih yang sedang menutupi semburat merah di kedua pipinya.

"Sepertinya makan malam sudah siap, kalian boleh mengambail jatah kalian secara bergiliran. Tapi bagi Tim Yamanaka-san harap diam di tempat dulu Karena sekarang adalah giliran kelompok kalian. Dan tanpa membuang waktu lagi. Kami persilahkan untuk memulai acaranya. Silahkan." ujar Hana.

Gaara memulai memainkan gitarnya, membuat sedikit intro yang berbeda namun tetap pas, setelahnya suara merdu Kyuubi terdengar mengalun indah. Beberapa orang seakan terpanah akan suara merdu Kyuubi

**All I knew this morning when I woke**

** Is I know something now, know something now I didn't before.**

** And all I've seen since eighteen hours ago**

** Is green eyes and freckles and your smile**

** In the back of my mind making me feel like**

Jika diperhatikan dengan seksama bukan kata 'green' yang di lafalkan oleh Kyuubi namun 'Black' dengan tatapan mata yang mengarah pada mata hitam Itachi. Kedunya kembali berpandangan, seakan dari tatapan itu saling meneliti maksud hati masing-masing.

**I just wanna know you better, know you better, know you better now 3x **

**I just wanna know you, know you, know you**

selanjutnya suara Kyuubi dan Gaara mengalun bersama

**'Cause all I know is we said, "Hello."**

** And your eyes look like coming home **

**All I know is a simple name Everything has changed **

**All I know is you held the door**

** You'll be mine and I'll be yours **

**All I know since yesterday is everything has changed**

Kemudian suara bass Gaara terdengar menggantikan suara Kyuubi.

**And all my walls stood tall painted blue**

** And I'll take them down, **

**take them down and open up the door for you**

** And all I feel in my stomach is butterflies **

**The beautiful kind, making up for lost time, **

**Taking flight, making me feel right**

**I just wanna know you better, know you better, know you better now 3x **

**I just wanna know you, know you, know you**

selanjutnya kembali suara Kyuubi dan Gaara mengalun bersama

**'Cause all I know is we said, "Hello." **

**And your eyes look like coming home **

**All I know is a simple name Everything has changed **

**All I know is you held the door And you'll be mine and I'll be yours**

** All I know since yesterday is everything has changed**

suara tunggal Kyubi mengalun kembali dengan lembut

**Come back and tell me why**

** I'm feeling like I've missed you all this time, oh, oh, oh. **

**And meet me there tonight **

**And let me know that it's not all in my mind.**

** I just wanna know you better, know you better, know you better now**

** I just wanna know you, know you, know you **

**All I know is we said, "Hello." **

**And your eyes look like coming home**

** All I know is a simple name Everything has changed**

** All I know is you held the door **

**You'll be mine and I'll be yours **

**All I know since yesterday is everything has changed**

Lagu Kyuubi di tutup dengan suara riuh tepuk tangan penonton. Namun tepukan tanga itu seketika berhenti kala suara Bass milik Shukaku tiba-tiba mengalun dengan merdu.

**Do you hear me, **

**I'm talking to you **

**Across the water across the deep blue ocean **

**Under the open sky, oh my, baby I'm trying**

Bait lagu dinyanyikan sempurna oleh Shukaku sambil memandang Kyuubi. Selanjutnya suara merdu Kyuubi mengalun dengan senyum geli di bibirnya.

**Boy, I hear you in my dreams **

**I feel your whisper across the sea**

** I keep you with me in my heart **

**You make it easier when life gets hard**

Suara Kyuubi dan Shuukaku membawakan bait lagu bersamaan.

**Lucky I'm in love with my best friend**

** Lucky to have been where I have been**

** Lucky to be coming home again**

** Ooohh ooooh oooh oooh ooh ooh ooh ooh**

**They don't know how long it takes **

**Waiting for a love like this**

** Every time we say goodbye**

** I wish we had one more kiss **

**I'll wait for you, I promise you, I will**

** Lucky I'm in love with my best friend**

** Lucky to have been where I have been**

** Lucky to be coming home again**

** Lucky we're in love in every way**

** Lucky to have stayed where we have stayed **

**Lucky to be coming home someday**

**And so I'm sailing through the sea**

** To an island where we'll meet **

**You'll hear the music fill the air **

**I'll put a flower in your hair**

**Though the breezes through the trees**

** Move so pretty you're all I see **

**As the world keeps spinning round **

**You hold me right here right now**

** Lucky I'm in love with my best friend**

** Lucky to have been where I have been**

** Lucky to be coming home again**

** I'm lucky we're in love in every way**

** Lucky to have stayed where we have stayed **

**Lucky to be coming home someday**

** Ooohh ooooh oooh oooh ooh ooh ooh ooh**

Kembali riuh tepuk tangan penonton terdengar setelah Lagu yang dibawakan Shukaku dan Kyuubi selesai. Namun mereka kembali dikejutkan oleh intro dari gitar yang sedang dimainkan oleh Itachi dengan indahnya. Kembali semua suara riuh tepuk tangan mereka saat mendengar suara merdu Itachi mengalun. Meraka sungguh terkejut, tidak biasanya Itachi mau repot-repot bernyanyi. Pernah dulu ia sempat berdebat dengan kelompoknya gara-gara memintanya menyanyi di acara seperti ini tahun lalu dan berakhir dengan kolaborasi Itachi dan Sasori.

**She's been my queen since we were sixteen **

**We want the same things, we dream the same dreams**

** Alright? Alright!**

** I got it all, 'cause she's the one **

**Her mom calls me, "Love", her dad calls me "Son" **

**Alright? Alright!**

Tatapan mata Itachi terus tertuju kedepan lebih tepatnya ke arah gadis bersurai red-orange yang jika diperhatikan dengan seksama kalian akan mendapati semburat merah tipis di kedua pipinya. Mengetahui hal itu Itachi tak bisa untuk tidak tersenyum senang.

**I know, I know, I know, for sure**

** Everybody wanna steal my girl **

**Everybody wanna take her heart away **

**Couple billion in the whole wide world **

**Find another one, 'cause she belongs to me**

** Everybody wanna steal my girl**

** Everybody wanna take her heart away**

** Couple billion in the whole wide world**

** Find another one, 'cause she belongs to me**

** Na na na na na na (oh, yeah) **

**Na na na na na na (alright)**

** Na na na na na na**

** Na na na na na na (she belongs to me)**

Pandangan membunuh Itachi tujukan pada duo Sabaku yang mengapit Kyuubi, seakan mengatakan ajar benar benar menjauhi Kyuubi seperti maksud dari lagu yang tenngah di bawakannya.

**Kisses like queen, her walk is so mean **

**And every jaw drop when she's in those jeans **

**Alright? Alright! **

**I don't exist if I don't have her**

** The sun doesn't shine, the world doesn't turn **

**Alright? Alright!**

** I know, I know, I know, for sure**

** Everybody wanna steal my girl**

** Everybody wanna take her heart away **

**Couple billion in the whole wide world**

** Find another one, 'cause she belongs to me **

**Everybody wanna steal my girl**

** Everybody wanna take her heart away**

** Couple billion in the whole wide world**

** Find another one, 'cause she belongs to me **

**Na na na na na na (oh, yeah) **

**Na na na na na na (alright) **

**Na na na na na na**

** Na na na na na na **

**She knows, she knows that I've never let her down before**

** She knows, she knows that I'm never gonna let**

** Another take her love from me **

**Everybody wanna steal my girl **

**Everybody wanna take her heart way **

**Couple billion in the whole wide world **

**Find another one, 'cause she belongs to me**

** Everybody wanna steal my girl **

**Everybody wanna take her heart away **

**Couple billion in the whole wide world**

** Find another one, 'cause she belongs to me **

**Na na na na na na (she belongs to me)**

** Na na na na na na **

**Na na na na na na (alright) **

**Na na na na na na **

**She belongs to me**

Sepertinya para penonton benar-benar dibuat takjub mendengar suara Itaci yang ternyata sangat merdu. Hingga hanya hening menyapa tanpa adanya tepuk tangan. Mereka semua terperangah memandang Itachi penuh kagum. Hingga suara Kyuubi kembali terdengar mengalun lembut menyadarkan mereka akan keadaan sekarang yang malah balik terpesona dengan suara Kyuubi.

**I've seen this place a thousand times **

**I've felt this all before **

**And every time you call **

**I've waited there as though you might not call at all**

** I know this face I'm wearing now **

**I've seen this in my eyes**

** And though it feels so great, **

**I'm still afraid That you'll be leaving anytime**

** We've done this once and then you closed the door**

** Don't let me fall again for nothing more**

** Don't say you love me unless forever **

**Don't tell me you need me, if you're not gonna stay **

**Don't give me this feeling, I'll only believe it **

**Make it real or take it all away**

** I've caught myself smiling alone **

**Just thinking of your voice **

**And dreaming of your touch, is all too much **

**You know I don't have any choice **

**Don't say you love me unless forever **

**Don't tell me you need me, if you're not gonna stay**

** Don't give me this feeling, I'll only believe it **

**Make it real or take it all away... **

**Yeah, yeah yeah **

**We've done this once and then you closed the door**

** Don't let me fall again for nothing more**

** Don't say you love me unless forever **

**Don't tell me you need me, if you're not gonna stay **

**Don't give me this feeling, I'll only believe it **

**Make it real or take it all away (Say you love me...) **

**Don't tell me you need me, if you're not gonna stay **

**Don't give me this feeling, I'll only believe it **

**Make it real, (make it real,) or take it all away**

** Take it all away, take it all away...**

Hana selaku pembawa acara bingung melihat situasi yang terjadi, Kyuubi dan Itachi seakan berkomunikasi menyampaikan apa yang dirasakan lewat nyanyian yang mereka bawakan. Menghela napas lelah, akhirnya ia lebih memilih menikmati lagu yang dibawakan oleh keduanya toh suara mereka tidak mengganggu telinga malah terdengar sangat merdu yah walau masih kalah dengan penyanyi aslinya.

Setelah lagu yang dibawakan Kyuubi berakhir, tak lama suara Itachi terdengar lagi mengalun membawakan lagu dari Westlife.

**If I had to live my life without you near me **

**The days would all be empty **

**The nights would seem so long, **

**with you I see forever Oh, so clearly,**

** I might have been in love before **

**But it never felt this strong**

** Our dreams are young and we both know **

**They'll take us where we want to go**

** Hold me now Touch me now**

** I don't want to live without you **

**Nothing's gonna change my love for you **

**You ought to know by now how much I love you**

** One thing you can be sure of **

**I'll never ask for more than your love**

** Nothing's gonna change my love for you**

** You ought to know by know how much I love you**

** The world may change my whole life through but **

**Nothing's gonna change my love for you**

** If the road ahead is not so easy**

** Our love will lead the way for us**

** Like a guiding star**

** I'll be there for you if you should need me**

** You don't have to change a thing**

** I love you just the way you are**

** So come with me and share the view **

**I'll help you see forever too **

**Hold me now Touch me now**

** I don't want to live without you **

**Nothing's gonna change my love for you **

**You ought to know by now how much I love you**

** One thing you can be sure of **

**I'll never ask for more than your love **

**Nothing's gonna change my love for you **

**You ought to know by know how much I love you**

** The world may change my whole life through but **

**Nothing's gonna change my love for you**

Mendengar lagu yang dibawakan Itachi kali ini benar-benar membuat jantung Kyuubi berdebar, ia ingin menangis haru, dirinya seakan meleleh mendengar bait demi bait yang di nyanyikan Itachi.

Riuh tepuk tangan mengiringi intro terakhir yang dibawakan Itachi. Takut akan terjadi sahut-sahutan lagu lagi dan membuat acaranya berjalan keluar jalur Hana mengakhiri acara Saling lempar lagu dari Kyuubi dan Itachi degan menampilkan timnya sendiri yang akan berpantomim dngan berkolaborasi dengan kelompok Akimichi yang sudah selesai menyiapkan makan malam.

Gelak tawa mengiringi pantomime tim kolaborasi Inuzuka dan Akimichi, acara malam ini benar-benar sangat tak terlupakan. Amazing Night ever batin mereka semua.

.

.

.

-^_^v-

.

.

.

Semua orang terlambat bangun pagi ini, bahkan para sensei begitu menikmati acara yang mereka adakan tadi malam. Jam makan pagi yang biasanya pukul 7 atau 8 pagi dilakukan hampir pukul 10 pagi. Mereka masih memasang wajah yang sedikit mengantuk pagi ini.

"Hah,, sepertinya kita telah melewatkan senam pagi kita. Baiklah untuk mangisi acara hari ini kita akan hiking ke bukit dekat area camping ini, jadi aku ingin kalian bersiap. Bawa barang-barang yang kalian anggap perlu dalam acara ini. Hiking kali ini kan lebih santai kita hanya akan menjelajahi bukit saja setelah itu kita akan kembali ke sini saat mejelang sore." Ujar Ibiki

Mereka semua berangkat pada tepat siang hari dengan membawa bekal makan siang seadanya dan persediaan minum yang cukup selama mereka hiking nanti di ransel mereka masig-masing yang memang sudah di sediakan oleh pengelola resort.

Rute hiking sangat mudah untuk dilalui, mereka hanya tinggal menyusuri jalan setapak dan mengikuti anak panah yang sudah di pasang disekitarnya. Sepanjang jalan banyak dari mereka yang masih mengobrolkan kejadian semalam. Canda gurau mengiringi perjalanan mereka kali ini.

Perjalanan baru dilakukan sekitar 10 menit saat Kyuubi menjerit tertahan.

"Kau kenapa Kyuu?" Tanya Deidara

"Se,,sepertinya aku harus kembali ke tenda secepatnya." Ujar Kyuubi

"Ada apa? Apa ada barangmu yang tertinggal?" Tanya Matsuri.

"A,,aku baru ingat sekarang tanggalnya dan aku lupa. Hehehe,," ujar Kyuubi disertai senyum canggung.

"Dasar kau ini, ayo aku temani kau ke tenda kalau begitu, un"

"Tidak perlu, aku akan kembali sendiri saja. Kalian duluan saja aku akan menyusul nanti, lagi pula rutenya mudah kalau hanya mengikuti rute ini"

"Kau yakin, un?" Tanya Deidara yang di jawab anggukan kepala oleh Kyuubi.

"Hm, kalian duluan saja. Aku akan segera menyusul." setelah berpamitan Kyuubi beranjak kembali menuju tenda.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Wah,,, pemandangannya indah sekali, un!" ujar Deidara setelah mereka sampai di bukit tempat tujuan mereka setelah menempuh perjalanan kurang lebih satu jam.

"Kau benar, Dei-san. Ini sungguh Indah." sahut Matsuri

"Tapi sayang. Dari sini kita tidak bisa melihat matahari tenggelamnya." ujar Keiko.

Mereka bertiga sedang duduk di bawah salah satu pohon yang lumayan rindang, menikmati pemandangan disekitar dan sejuknya angin yang menerpa kulit berkeringat mereka.

"Tidak sia-sia kita berjalan sejauh ini. Tempat ini sungguh indah." ujar Matsuri sambil merebahkan tubuhnya.

"Tapi, kenapa Kyuubi belum menyusul kita? Apa dia tersesat, un?" ujar Deidara cemas

"Kita tunggu saja dulu, mungkin sebentar lagi dia datang. Lagi pula rutenya mudah hanya mengambil arah jalan setapak yang kita lewati tadi dan sepertinya tidakbada rute lain. Jadi jangan khawatir." ujar Keiko.

"Semoga saja, un."

.

.

.

" Jangan bilang kalau kalian masih mengantuk karena semalam" ujar Sasori tiba-tiba sudah duduk di samping Deidara yang tengah berbaring bersama teman-temannya.

"Yak, kau mengagetkan saja danna, un" kesal Deidara beranjak bangun dan menghadiahi Sasori cubitan gemas di pinggangnya yang membuat Sasori malah tertawa karena merasa geli.

"Gomen,, gomen. Lagian sih kalian malah tiduran sedangkan yang lain asik bermain dan berfoto."

"Kami masih capek,un. Perjalanan kemari itu lumayan jauh, un."

Sasori hanya menggut-manggut mendengar jawaban Deidara. "Kalian sudah makan siang?"

"Eh, kami semua belum ada yang makan siang, un. Lagi pula Kyuubi juga belum datang. Kami masih menunggunya."

"Hem, memang dia kemana?" tanya Sasori heran

"Dia tadi kembali ke tenda mengambil sesuatu dan berkata akan segera menyusul kemari, un?"

"Mengambil apa?"

"Ih,,, kenapa kau ingin tau sekali sih, un? Itu urusan cewek tau."

"Tapi kenapa sampai sekarang dia belum sampai juga? Ini sudah hampir setengah jam lebih, Dei-chan" ujar Matsuri

"APA?" seru seorang pemuda bersurai raven aka Itachi.

"Kalian bilang apa? Kyuubi belum sampai kemari? Bagaimana bisa? Kenapa Kalian tidak lapor padaku atau pada Sasori atau pada Ibiki sensei" cerocos Itachi, luntur sudah wajah stoicknya berganti raut cemas dan khawatir.

"Jangan panik dulu seperti itu, Chi. Kita tunggu sebentar lagi atau coba hubungi ponselnya." usul Sasori

"Disini tidak ada sinyal, aku sedari tadi sudah coba menghubungi Kyuubi tapi tidak bisa." ujar Matsuri

"Kita tunggu setengah jam lagi, lagi pula akses ke bukit ini cukup mudah dia tidak mungkin tersesat. dia pasti baik-baik saja." ujar Sasori berusaha menenangkan teman-temannya sedang panik.

"Apa yang membuatnya terpisah dengan kalian?" tanya Itachi.

"Si rubah bodoh itu lupa kalau sekarang periodenya, un. Jadi dia kemabali ketenda dan bilang akan segera menyusul kemari, un. Aku tadi sudah menawarkan diri untuk menemaninya tapi si bodoh itu menolak, un"

"Atau mungkin dia tidak jadi menyusul kita?" ujar Keiko tiba-tiba yang kemudian di respon dengan pandangan bingung teman-temannya.

"A,,ada apa? Ke,,kenapa kalian memandangku seperti itu?" tanya Keiko menatap takut-takut teman-temannya

"Kanapa kau bisa berpikir begitu?" tanya Itachi dengan nada yang terkesan lebih dingin.

Mendapati tatapan dingin dari Itachi, membuat Keiko menelan ludah paksa. "Ka,,karena menurutku, ha,,hari pertama itu me,,menyebalkan. A,,,ku biasanya malas melakukan sesuatu yang melelahkan. Ka,,karena itu sangaat sakit." ujar Keiko dengan suara yang menyerupai cicitan tikus.

"Bisa jadi seperti itu, un. Ugh,,, aku pun juga sama denganmu Keiko-chan. Hari pertam itu benar-benar menyiksa, un."

" Bisa jadi memang seperti itu. Hari pertama dan kedua adalah yang terburuk" dukung Matsuri. Ketiga perempuan itu seakan melupakan kehadiran dua pria yang ada diantara mereka.

"Bisakah kalian fokus sebentar. Kyuubi masih belum jelas keadaannya disini?" ujar Itachi dengan aura menyeramkan yang menguar dari tubuhnya sampai ketiga perempuan itu merinding ngeri menatap Itachi.

"Go,,gomen ne Uchiha-san. Tapi benar apa yang dikatakan Keiko-chan. Mungkin saat ini Kyuubi-san ada di tenda beristirahat, karena biasanya kami memang mendapat hari yang sulit di hari pertama da,,datang bulan." jelas Matsuri dengan semburat merah di pipinya karena menjelaskan hal yang agak sensitif pada seorang pria.

"Ah,, aku paham sekarang. Jadi masalah wanita itu 'itu' ya!" seru Sasori. "Kalau begitu, kita tidak usah khawatir lagi, karena dia pasti baik-bqik saja disana. Dan daripada kita hanya diam saja disini lebih baik kita bergabung dengan teman-teman yang lainnya. Bagaiman?" tawar Sasori. Tawaran Sasori di jawab anggukan penuh semangat dari ketiga perempuan di hadapannya. Kemudian mereka beranjak menuju teman-teman yang lainyang sibuk bercanda dan berfoto ria, meninggalkan Itachi yang masih bergelut dengan pemikirannya. Bahkan ia mengindahkan ajakan Sasori untuk bergabung dengan yang lain, karena pikirannya terus melayang memikirkan keadaan Kyuubi. Entah mengapa terselip rasa cemas dihatinya seakan ada sesuatu yang mengganjal.

.

.

.

.

tbc.

.

.

.

.

Noooooo,,,,,,Kyuubi ilang...

hahahhaa

becanda ding.

hayo,,,, tabak Kyuubinya sembunyi dimana *plak ditabogreader

Holalallala,,,,

Dan back again. gimana-gimana puas gak sama chapter ini?

sebenernya Dan rada putus asa waktu ngetik chapter ini. Ragu banget awalnya mau publish, soalnya menurut Dan sendiri Chapter ini g banget T_T.

Gomennasai ne minna-san kalo chap ini sangat mengecawakan. tapi Dan udah usahain yang terbaik

semoga kalian masih mau baca dan masih mau repiu.

Ini akan lanjut terus sampae Itakyuu bosen jadi pasangan lagi *Dandigebukin Itakyuu fans

ato mungkin sampe mereka married? hahhaaha will see.

tapi tetep The Story Of Itakyuu bakalan abis masanya bentar lagi, Dan rencananya mau bikin Sequel-nya. Adakah yang mau menunggu?

hehehe.

di tunggu responnya di kolom repiu ne.

Yo Hidup Ita x FemKyuu \\(^0^)/


	13. Chapter 13

"Ah,, aku paham sekarang. Jadi masalah wanita itu 'itu' ya!" seru Sasori. "Kalau begitu, kita tidak usah khawatir lagi, karena dia pasti baik-baik saja disana. Dan daripada kita hanya diam saja disini lebih baik kita bergabung dengan teman-teman yang lainnya. Bagaiman?" tawar Sasori. Tawaran Sasori di jawab anggukan penuh semangat dari ketiga perempuan di hadapannya. Kemudian mereka beranjak menuju teman-teman yang lainyang sibuk bercanda dan berfoto ria, meninggalkan Itachi yang masih bergelut dengan pemikirannya. Bahkan ia mengindahkan ajakan Sasori untuk bergabung dengan yang lain, karena pikirannya terus melayang memikirkan keadaan Kyuubi. Entah mengapa terselip rasa cemas dihatinya seakan ada sesuatu yang mengganjal.

.

.

.

A Naruto Fiction

Disclaimer by Mr. Masashi Kishimoto

Kalo fict ini punya Dan

Main Pair : Itachi Uchiha x Kyuubi Namikaze (female)

Rating : T

Genre : Romance

Warning: Newbie, banyak sekali typo yang berserakan dan beterbaran dimana-mana plus EYD yang belum sempurna, ide cerita mainstream bingits, GS (human and female kyuubi), maybe OOC. Ada banyak lirik lagu demi mendukung cerita.

.

.

Yang berkenan boleh baca yang enggak boleh go home,,eh go push the back button.

.

.

.

-^_^v-

.

.

.

Okey

.

.

.

HERE WE GO

.

.

Waktu seakan berjalan begitu lama bagi Itachi, entah kenapa rasa cemasnya semakin menjadi.

"Sudahlah, Chi. Kyuubi pasti baik-baik saja. Mungkin sekarang dia sedang istirahat di tenda seperti yang dikatakan Dei-chan dan teman-temannya.

"Entahlah Sas. Aku pun berharap Kyuubi memang baik-baik saja. Tapi firasatku mengatakan sebaliknya."

" Kau terlalu berlebihan, Chi."

"Terserahmu. Aku akan kembali ke perkemahan sekarang. Jika Ibiki sensei bertanya, kau tau harus berbuat apa." ujar Itachi

"Hah,,, hati-hati." seru Sasori saat Itachi sudah berjalan meninggalkannya.

.

.

.

.

Tak sampai satu jam Itachi sudah tiba di area perkemahan, ia pun semakin memacu langkahnya menuju tenda Kyuubi sambil menyerukan namanya.

"KYUU,,, KYUUBI."

"KYUU,,, KYUU. KAU DIMANA?" teriak Itachi semakin panik saat mengetahui Kyuubi tidak berada ditendanya. Akhirnya Itachi pun memutuskan untuk berkeliling mencari Kyuubi di sekitar area perkemahan.

'Sial. Kau ada dimana Kyuu?' rutuk Itachi.

Sudah hampir setengah jam Itachi mencari Kyuubi dan masih belum ada tanda-tanda keberadaan Kyuubi yang semakin membuat Itachi cemas.

'Kau dimana Kyuu' jerit Itachi dalam hati.

'Sial, apa mungkin kau tersesat di hutan?' batin Itachi

Segala pemikiran buruk sudah berkeliaran di benak Itachi, apalagi ini sudah hampir pukul lima sore. Jalanan di hutan akan lebih sulit karena gelap. Tak ingin membuang waktu Itachi pergi kegudang perlengkapan yang disediakan di area perkemahan tersebut. Mulai dari tenda bivak, beberapa pasak, tali, senter, dan barang-barang yang menurutnya penting. Itachi juga pergi menuju dapur untuk mengisi beberapa botol air minum dan beberapa makanan. Setelah semua siap dalam tas ranselnya, ia menyempatkan diri ketendanya untuk mengambil jaket. Saat keluar tenda, ia melihat teman-temannya baru tiba.

"Apa kalian bertemu Kyuubi dalam perjalanan?" tanya Itachi tqk memperdulikan raut wajah kelelahan teman-temannya. Mendapatkan jawaban berupa gelengan semakin membuat Itachi cemas dan ia pun kembali menanyakan keberadaan Kyuubi hampir pada semua anggota senat yang ikut hiking tapi tetap saja selalu gelengan kepala yang di dapat Itachi.

"Sial. Sas, kalian bertemu dengan Kyuubi?"

"Bukankah Kyuubi ada di tenda sedang istirahat." jawab Sasori

"Tidak ada siapq pun disini waktu aku datang. Aku juga sudah mencarinya kemana-mana tapi masih belum ketemu."

"Apa maksudmu, Chi?" tanya Deidara

"Ck, Kyuubi tidak ada dimana pun. Dia,,, hilang." ujar Itachi dengan nada lirih. Sedangkan Deidara hampir jatuh saat mendengar penuturan Itachi. Beruntung ada Sasori yang dengan sigap menahan tubuhnya.

"Aku akan mencarinya di hutan tadi."

"Aku ikut." seru Deidara langsung.

"Tidak. Kau disini saja. Terlalu berbahaya jika kau ikut mencari."

"kalau begitu biar aku yang pergi bersamamu." ujar Sasori.

"Kita tidak ada waktu lagi, kau bahkan belum menyiapakan perbekalan apa pun. Aku akan pergi sendiri. Jika sampai besok pagi aku dan Kyuubi belum kembali kalian bisa mencari kami lagi pula kalian sudah terlihat sangat kelelahan." jelas Itachi panjang lebar

"Cih, katakan itu pada dirimu juga baka. Hah,,, ya sudah. Hati-hati."

"Hn."

Dan Itachi pun pergi kembali memasuki hutan menelusuri jalan setapak yang tadi mereka lewati dan berharap menemukan petunjuk keberadaan Kyuubi.

.

.

.

-^_^v-

.

.

Setelah berjalan hampir setengah jam, Itachi menghentikan langkahnya saat melihat sebuah anak panah petunjuk arah menunjukkan arah yang berlawanan dengan jalaur seharusnya -jalur menuju bukit- karena setau Itachi arah itu akan menuju jalanan yang terjal untuk para pencinta alam yang suka akan tantangan. Banyak bebatuan dan jurang -walau tidak terlalu dalam tapi akan sangat sulit dilalui bila tidak membawa perlengkapan pendakian. Memikirkan Kyuubi yang salah jalur karena petunjuk arah yang salah membuat Itachi semakin khawatir akan keadaan Kyuubi. Akhirnya Itachi memutuskan mengambil jalur pendakian, dalam hati ia berdoa kalau pemikirannya salah. Ia takut Kyuubi benar-benar salah jalur.

Baru beberapa meter Itachi berjalan, ia menemukan bungkus permen karet tak jauh dari tebing. Berbagai pikiran berseliweran di kepala Itachi. Sudah berkali-kali Itachi menyerukan nama Kyuubi tapi tidak ada satupun jawaban. Itachi menelusi tebing di bawahnya, matahari sebentar lagi akan terbenam dan kabut sudah mulai pekat -bukan kabut akibat kebakaran hutan loh ya-. Itachi masih meneruskan pencariannya, ia terus berdoa agak Kyuubi baik-baik saja.

Sang surya sudah digantikan dewi malam, tapi Kyuubi masih belum ditemukan. Itachi sudah hampir frustasi, hingga ia melihat sekelebat bayangan tak jauh darinya saat ia mengarahkan senternya.

"Kyuu" serunya

.

.

.

'Sial, seperti ya aku benar-benar tersesat sekarang.' batin Kyuubi kesal.

"Argh,,, siapa saja tolong aku." serunya entah pada siapa. Ia sudah sangat lelah, belum lagi kakinya yang terkilir saat ia jatuh tadi.

"Lengkap sudah penderitaanku, tersesat di hutan, terjatuh, digiti serangga, sekarang aku juga haus dan kelaparan." gerutunya sambil berselonjoran di balik sebuah pohon besar, mengistirahatkan tubuhnya yang lelah.

Hampir dua jam Kyuubi tertidur di bawah pohon itu dan keadaan hutan sudah gelap. "Kami-sama, aku ketiduran. Argh,,, bagaimana ini?"

"Hiks,, Keriput kau dimana,,, hiks,, tolong aku." Kyuubi menangis, ia benar-benar takut. Ayolah, segarang-garangnya Kyuubi, ia masih punya rasa takut. Bayangkan saja jika dirimu tersesat dalam hutan sendirian tanpa adanya penerangan dan makanan-minuman. Bagaiman kalau ada ular, macan, singa, babi hutan dan hewan-hewan mengerikan lainnya.

Kyuubi mendengar suara-suara aneh dari rerimbunan beberapa meter di belakangnya. Ia semakin meringkuk ketakutan saat rerimbunan itu bergerak-gerak. Dengan susah payah ia berdiri dan dengan lngkah terseok ia berjalan menjauh. Ia tidak berani lagi menoleh ke belakang, ia malah mempercepat langkahnya walaupun kakinya terasa sakit. Hingga sebuah teriakan membuatnya berhenti.

"Kyuu."

Kyuubi tidak bisa menahan rasa senangnya saat mengetahui siapa pemilik suara yang barusan memanggilnya.

"Hiks,, Itachi,," Kyuubi langsung memeluk erat pemuda di depannya. "Hiks,, aku takut sekali,, hiks,,, ku pikir kau tak akan datang,, hiks."

"Ssttt, sudahlah, tenang aku sudah disini, kau tak perlu takut lagi." Itachi balas memeluk erat Kyuubi. Tak bisa di pungkiri Itachi sangat bersyukur bisa menemukan Kyuubi.

"Kau tidak apa-apa? kau tidak terluka?" tanya Itachi setelah melepaskan pelukannya. Ia meneliti setiap jengkal tubuh Kyuubi dan berharap ia tidak terluka.

"A,,aku baik-baik saja. Hanya kakiku sedikit sakit." ujar Kyuubi.

"Hah, syukurlah kalau begitu."

"Kita kembali sekarang?"

"Sangat beresiko kalau kita kembali sekarang, jalanannya pasti licin dan kabutnya cukup pekat, lebih baik kita mendirikan tenda di dekat aliran sungai. Seperti ya aku mendengar suara air tak jauh dari sini." jelas Itachi "Ayo." Itachi berjalan terlebih dulu namun ia seketika berhenti saat mendengar ringisan Kyuubi.

"Kyuu, kau yakin baik-baik saja?" Itachi kembali mendekati Kyuubi

"Kakiku sakit." Itachi lansung berjongkok di depan Kyuubi dan memeriksa kaki Kyuubi. Alangkah terkejutnya ia saat ia melihat kaki Kyuubi yang nampak membengkak biru keunguan.

"Astaga Kyuu, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi padamu?"

"A,,aku tadi terjatuh dan terkilir."

"Kita harus mengobati lukamu." ujar Itachi dan mulai berdiri dan melepaskan tas ransel besar yang di bawanya lalu memasangkan tas itu pada Kyuubi.

"Yak,, ini berat keriput. Kenapa kau malah menyuruhku membawanya." Itachi tidak memperdulikan ocehan Kyuubi. Setelah tas sudah terpasang di punggung Kyuubi, Itachi mulai berjongkok di depan Kyuubi dan meminta Kyuubi naik ke punggungnya. "Ayo, cepat naik Kyuu."

"Ta,,tapi, a,,aku berat. Belum lagi tas ini. Kau juga pasti lelah mencariku. Aku tidak mau."

"Sudah, aku tidak apa-apa. Aku baik-baik saja. Sekarang cepat naik."

"Go,,gomen" akhirnya Kyuubi menurut dan dia menumpukan tubuhnya di punggung Itachi.

"Hn" Itachi mulai berjalan menuju sumber suara air yang mengalir. Beruntung tak sampai setengah jam mereka sampai di area hutan yang tak seberapa luas di samping sungai.

Itachi menurunkan Kyuubi di dekat bebatuan besar di tepi sungai. "Kau tunggulah sebentar disini. Aku akan pergi mencari kayu bakar. Ah, di dalam tas itu ada beberapa roti dan air minum, kau pasti haus dan lapar. Aku pergi dulu."

Itachi pergi meninggalkan Kyuubi dan kembali memasuki hutan, Kyuubi terus memandangi punggung Itachi yang perlahan menjauh. Senyum manis terukir di wajahnya.

Perlahan, Kyuubi melepas ransel dan membukanya. Seperti yang di bilang Itachi, didalam ransel itu ada beberpa makanan dan minuman.

"Ugh,, sepertinya kakiku bertambah bengkak." perlahan Kyuubi mencoba mencoba menggerakkan kakinya. Ia ingin sekali membersihkan dirinya. Tubuhnya sangat lengket oleh keringat. Setelah melepas hodie abu-qbu kesayangannya, ia berjalan perlahan ke tepian sungai.

"Ah,, airnya sungguh segar" Kyuubi membasuh wajahnya, membersihkan debu-debu yang menempel. Ia kemudian mengikat rambutnya tinggi kemudian membasuh lehernya.

"Ah,,, rasanya aku ingin berendam saja." Kyuubi masih membasuh beberapa bagian tubuhnya yang terasa lengket.

"Kau bisa mandi kalau kau mau. sepertinya tadi aku memasukkan baju bersih di ranselku." Kyuubi menoleh ke asal suara. Itachi sudah kembali dengan beberapa kayu yang dibawanya.

"Pengennya sih, tapi,,"

"Kau tenang saja, aku tidak akan mengintip. Mandilah aku akan mendirikan tenda dan membuat api unggun untuk kita."

Kyuubi masih enggan sebenarnya, bukannya ia meragukan Itachi, tapi,,, rasanya sedikit aneh saja bagi Kyuubi. Itachi mendekati Kyuubi, "Apa kakimu masih sakit?"

"Yah,, sepertinya semakin bengkak." Itachi kemudian beranjak menuju tas ranselnya, ia seperti mencari sesuatu. Ia mengeluarkan tenda yang dia bawa, sebuah selimut, pakaian dan kotak obat. Ia membawa pakaian itu dan memberikannya pada Kyuubi.

"Mandilah, kita akan mengobati kakimu setelah kau mandi." Setelah mengatakan itu Itachi mengambil tenda dan membawanya untuk di dirikan.

.

.

.

Tak berapa lama tenda sudah berdiri, sekarang Itachi sedang membuat kayu bakar. Untungnya ia membawa korek api, sehingga tidak terlalu susah membuat api.

"Ah,, kau sudah selesai?" tanya Itachi saat melihat Kyuubi sudah memakai pakaian yang ia berikan, sedikit kebesaran memang, Karena itu adalah bajunya.

"Ayo kita obati kakimu." Itachi membantu Kyuubi duduk di bebatuan pinggir sungai, ia juga sudah membawa kotak obatnya. Itachi kemudian berjongkok di depan Kyuubi lalu sedikit menggulung celana panjang yang di kenakan Kyuubi.

"Ah, pelan-pelan."

"Hn, maaf." Itachi kemudian membuka kotak obatnya. Ia mengambil cream anti-nyeri dan mengoleskan perlahan di kaki Kyuubi. Sesekali Kyuubi meringis karena rasa sakitnya.

"Disini tidak ada es, jadi apa boleh buat. Kita gunakan apa yang ada saja." Itachi kemudian membalut kaki Kyuubi

"Kau ikut klub pecinta alam ya? Seperti ya kau sudah sering dengan hal-hal seperti ini." Itachi menganggukakan kepalanya menjawab pertanyaan Kyuubi.

"Hn, waktu senior high dulu aku pernah ikut klub pecinta alam."

"Nah,, sudah selesai. Istirahatlah, jangan banyak bergerak dan ganjal kakimu saat kau tidur nanti."

"Hm, terimakasih." Kyuubi tersenyum manis, Itachi tidak bisa mencegah rona merah yang merambat di pipinya.

"Hn, masuklah."

"Eh, lalu kau bagaimana? Tendanya cuma ada satu."

"Sudah, kau masuk saja. Aku akan tidur di luar." Kyuubi merasa tidak enak, apalagi Itachi yang malah langsung menggendongnya masuk ke dalam tenda dan merebahkan tubuh Kyuubi lalu menyelimutinya. Tak lupa ia juga mengganjal kaki Kyuubi dengan tas ranselnya tadi.

"Istirahatlah, kau pasti lelah." Itachi tersenyum dan mengacak pelan rambut Kyuubi. "Oyasumi Kyuu." Kyuubi tidak menjawab, ia masih berusaha menenangkan jantungnya yang berdetak tak karuan.

Itachi keluar dari tenda Kyuubi kemudian menggelar alas tidur di dekat api unggun. Itachi masih belum mengantuk, maskipun tubuhnya sudah sangat lelah. Ia memandangi langit yang bertaburan bintang. Malam ini cerah bulan pun terlihat bersihar terang.

"Hah,, sepertinya aku juga butuh mandi." Itachi lalu beranjak menuju tepian sungai dan mulai menanggalkan pakaiannya.

.

.

Sedangkan Kyuubi di dalam tenda semakin tidak bisa tidur meski ia dari tadi berusaha memejamkan matanya. Pikirannya masih memikirkan keadaan Itachi di luar.

"Ck, dia malah membuatku sulit tidur." Kyuubi menyingkap selimutnya dan mulai beranjak keluar tenda.

"Eh, mana dia?" Kyuubi bingung saat tak mendapati sosok Itachi di mana pun.

"Itachi,, Itachii,, Kau dimana?" Seru Kyuubi cukup keras.

Itachi panik, saat Kyuubi memanggil manggilnya. Ia takut sesuatu yang buruk menimpa Kyuubi. Dengan tergesa-gesa ia memakai celananya lalu keluar dari balik batu besar tempat ia berendam tadi.

"Ada apa Kyuu." seru Itachi

"Kyaaaaa" Kyuubi menjerit sambil menutup wajahnya, Itachi malah semakin kebingungan melihat reaksi Kyuubi.

"Hei,, ada apa? Kau kenapa?" tanya Itachi cemas.

"Yak kenapa kau tidak pakai bajumu keriput?" Kyuubi berujar masih menutupi wajahnya.

"Apa?" Itachi tambah bingung.

"Dasar mesum,,,, cepat pakai bajumu keriput."

"Eh?" Itachi langsung memakai bajunya setelah sadar bahawa dirinya masih topless. "Kau kenapa? bukannya kau sudah tidur? kenapa kau memanggilku seperti itu? Kau membuatku takut rubah."

"A,,aaku tidak bisa tidur. Lalu saat aku keluar kau tidak ada. Ka,,kau dari mana?"

"Hah,,, kupikir ada apa? Aku baru selesai mandi."

"Ah,," suasana tiba-tiba menjadi canggung. Tak ada yang membuka suara, keduanya larut dalam pikiran masing-masing.

"Tidurlah, ini sudah malam Kyuu."

"Aku belum mengantuk." ujar Kyuubi yang malah duduk di depan api unggun.

Melihat Kyuubi yang malah duduk di tempat tidurnya, akhirnya Itachi juga duduk di samping Kyuubi.

" Em,, ngomong-ngomong bagaimana bisa kau menemukanku disini?"

"Itu karena kau tak juga muncul di bukit saat hiking tadi. Aku takut sesuatu terjadi padamu, makanya aku menyusulmu ke tenda. Tapi ternyata kau tak ada disana."

"Eh,, kau mengkhawatirkanku? Kenapa? Aku kan bukan siapa-siapamu."

"Iya ya. Kenapa aku mengkhawatirkanmu?"

"Yak, kenapa kau balik tanya?" Kyuubi mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal mendengar ucapan Itachi. Itachi tidak bisa menahan tawanya melihat eksprezi menggemaskan Kyuubi.

"Kau tau, kau sangat menggemaskan kalau sedang marah." ujar Itacji disela tawanya.

Kyuubi di buat merona karenanya, "Baka."

"Ehem, boleh aku bertanya sesuatu padamu, Kyuu?" tanya Itachi setelah tawanya mereda.

"Memang kau mau bertanya apa?"

"Er,, sebenarny apa hubunganmu dengan sepupu Sasori?"

"Ah,, maksudmu Gaara dan Shukaku. Meraka adalah teman dekatku, apalagi Gaara, dia sudang seperti kakak bagiku."

"Hn, Lalu?"

"Shukaku?" Itachi hanya menganggukakan kepalanya. "Hubunganku dengannya sedikit rumit." tambah Kyuubi.

Itachi masih mendengarkan Kyuubi, "Kami bertiga sudah berteman dari senior high. Keduanya sudah seperti saudara bagiku, tapi saat masuk kuliah meraka sangat populer di kalangan para gadis. Hingga suatu hari Shukaku menembakku di kampus. Kerena tidak ingin membuatnya malu di depan umum, akj menerimanya." Hati Itachi berdenyut sakit mendengar penuturan Kyuubi.

"Namun setelah itu, aku langsung berbicara jujur padanya. Aku mengatakan padanya kalau selama ini aku hanya menganggapnya tak lebih dari seorang saudara. Aku menerimanya karena tak ingin ia malu. Tapi dia tidak terima dengan keputusaku dan pergi meninggalkanku, menghilang begitu saja."

"Para fansgirlnya tidak terima dan aku akhirnya jadi sasaran pembullyan mereka. Melihatku yang diperlakukan seperti itu, Shukaku hanya diam saja dan tak melakukan apa pun. Hingga pada akhirnya tousan diminta kakek mengurus perusahaannya di sini, jadinya aku dan keluargaku pindah kemari."

"Syukurlah jika begitu." ujar Itachi setelah mengetahui kebenarannya.

"Maksudmu?"

"Hn, maksudku akhirnya tidak akan ada lagi yang menghalangiku."

"Menghalangi? untuk?"

"Kau tak perlu tahu."

"cih, kau menyebalkan keriput. Lalu bagaimana hubungan cinta segi tiga antara kau, Deidara dan Sasori?"

Itachi tertawa lepas mendengar sedikit nada tak suka Kyuubi saat menanyakan hal itu.

"Yak, kenapa kau malah tertawa keripit?"

"Hahaah,, aku dan Deidara tidak ada hubungan apa-apa."

"Kau bohong."

"Kenapa aku harus bohong? Lagi pula aku sudah menemukan gadis yang mampu mencuri hatiku."

"Eh, siapa?" tanya Kyuubi kelewat cepat.

"Kau mau tau?"

"Ehem, ka,,kalau kau mau mengatakannya aku akan mendengarkan." Dalam hati Kyuubi bertanya-tanya siapa gadis yang berhadil mencuri hati Itachi. Entahlah Kyuubi merasa hatinya berdenyut sakit mendengarnya. 'Kumohon jangan katakan' rapal Kyuubi dalam hati, ia belum sanggup patah hati sekarang.

"Gadis itu, gadis yang kutemui di kampus, kami satu fakultas." ungkap Itachi.

'Kumohon jangan lanjutkan.'

"Dia gadis pertama yang membuat pikiranku kacau dan sangat tidak Uchiha." Itachi terus melanjutkan perkataannya "Gadis cantik dan menggemaskan saat ia marah."

"Se,,sepertinya aku sudah mengantuk, aku tidur dulu." Kyuubi sudah akan berdiri, sebelum ia di tarik Itachi duduk kembali.

"Hei, aku belum selesai bicara. Kau bilang akan mendengarkannya."

"Tapi aku sudah-" telunjuk Itachi menempel di bibir Kyuubi memintanya untuk tidak berbicara dulu.

"Kau kan hanya perlu mendengarkannya" tangan Itachi bergerak menyingkirkan rambut Kyuubi yang sedikit menutupi wajah cantiknya.

"Kau tahu, aku sangat mencintainya. rambut panjangnya yang tergerai indah serta iris matanya yang memukau. Aku sudah jatuh dalam pesonanya."

Kyuubi tidak sanggup menatap Itachi saat ia mendeskripsikan orang yang ia cintai. Gadis beruntung yang mendapatkan cinta sang Uchiha.

Itachi menghadapkan wajah Kyuubi kembali padanya, Ia tersenyum tipis saat pelupuk mata Kyuubi yang berkaca-kaca.

"Hei, rubah, kau ingin tau siapa dia?" entah sadar atau tidak Kyuubi menggelengkan kepalanya, ia bahkan tak sadar air matanya sudah menetes. Hatinya menjerit tak rela.

Itachi menghapus air mata Kyuubi dengan ibu jarinya. "Kanapa? Menurutku kau harus tau bodoh." Kyuubi masih terus menggelengkan kepalanya. "Karena gadis yang kucintai itu adalah dirimu, Namikaze Kyuubi. Aku mencintaimu."

Apa dia tidak salah dengar? apa yang Itachi barusan katakan?

'Itachi mencintaiku?' Kyuubi masih larut dalam pikirannya sendiri.

"Hei, apa jawabanmu? jangan diam saja seperti ini?" perkataan Itachi menyadarkan Kyuubi dari lamunannya.

"Dasar keriput bodoh." seru Kyuubi sambil memukul pelan dada bidang Itachi. "Brengsek. Keriput sialan."

"Hei,, kenapa malah mengataikau."

"Biar saja, kau membuatku takut bodoh. Aku pikir kau menyukai gadis lain." Kyuubi akhirnya menyandarkan kepalanya di dada Itachi dan menangis. "Baka."

"Hei,, jangan begini. Aku jadi bingung kau menerimaku atau tidak." meskipun begitu, Itachi memeluk Kyuubi dan mengelus punggung dan kepala Kyuubi.

"Dasar Keriput, kau masih juga bertanya hal yang sudah jelas."

"Kau tidak mengatakan apa-apa selain mengataiku ini-itu."

"Ck, kau benar-benar bodoh. Bisa-bisanya aku suka padamu."

"Hahaha, akhirnya kau mengatakannya juga." cubitan di perutnya semakin meledakkan tawanya.

Kyuubi melepaskan pelukannya, ia mendongakkan kepalanya menatap Itachi. "Maaf, sudah membuatmu menangis." ujar Itachi sambil menghapus jejak air mata di pipi Kyuubi.

"Hn,"

Seakan terbawa suasana, keduanya semakin mendekat, hingga akhirnya bibir keduanya bertemu dalam sebuah ciuman manis, tanpa nafsu hanya ingin menyalurkan rasa cinta masing-masing.

Selang berapa lama ciuman berakhir dengan semburat merah yang begitu kentara di pipi keduanya. Itachi kemudian mendekap erat Kyuubi.

"Itu,, adalah ciuman keduaku." ucap Kyuubi dalam dekapan Itachi.

"Eh? benarkah?"

"Hm, ciuman pertamaku kau juga yang merenggutnya saat kau tiba-tiba menyeret dan menciumku dan langsung meninggalkanku sendiri." gerutu Kyuubi saat mengingat momen ciuman pertamanya.

"Hahaha,, Itu bukan ciuman pertama kita dan ini yang ketiga."

"Maksudmu?" Kyuubi melepas pelukannya.

"Hn, itu rahasia."

"Yak,, keriput."

"Hahaaha"

Mereka akhirnya menikmati malam berdua di luar tenda, saling bercerita dan kadang-kadsng saling meledek.

.

.

"Istirahatlah, ini sudah malam. Kita harus kembali besok."

"Lalu kau?"

"Hah,, bukankah sudah kubilang, aku akan tidur diluar dan berjaga."

"Di luar dingin dan banyak serangga."

"Hn. Kau ingin kita tidur bersama di satu tenda?" Itachi menampakkan seringai mesum.

"Iya, lagi pula, tendanya kan muat untuk dua orang."

"Kau tak takut aku berbuat macam-macam padamu?" sebelah alis Itachi terangkat mendengar penuturan Kyuubi.

"Memang kau mau apa? Lagi pula aku percaya padamu, kau tak mungkin berani macam-macam denganku. Karena kau mencintaiku." Kyuubi tersenyum manis saat mengatakannya, membuat Itachi tak bisa berkata-kata lagi. Ia hanya mengacak gemas rambut Kyuubi.

"Hn, baiklah, mari kita tidur."

.

.

.

Kyuubi mengerjapakan matanya menyesuaikan cahaya yang masuk ke matanya. Kelopak mata yang menyembunyikan iris sewarna batu rubi itu pun terbuka. Senyum manis terukir di wajahnya kala mendapati wajah rupawan di sampingnya yang masih terlelap. Ia sama sekali tidak menyangka apa yang di alaminya kemarin bukanlah mimpi belaka.

Perlahan kelopak mata Itachi terbuka, obsidiannya langsung di suguhkan wajah manis Kyuubi yang sedang tersenyum manis ke padanya.

"Ohayou"

"Ohayou mo, Kyuu." tangan besar Itachi membelai lembut pipi Kyuubi.

"Sepertinya sudah siang, kita harus bergegas. Teman-teman yang lain pasti khawatir." ujar Itachi sambil beranjak keluar tenda.

"Tidak perlu, bersihkan dirimu. Aku yang akan merapikan tendanya." tambah Itachi saat melihat Kyuubi merapikan tenda.

"Tapi-"

"Sudahlah, cepat bersihkan dirimu. Kita harus bergegas." Kyuubi hanya mengangguk dan mulai beranjak ke tepi sungai untuk membasuh wajahnya.

"Bagaimana kakimu?"

"Sudah lebih baik."

.

.

.

.

Disisi lain, Deidara sangat khawatir akan keadaan Kyuubi dan Itachi, sampai jam sepuluh siang mereka belum juga kembali. Sasori dibantu duo Sabaku dan beberapa anggota senat pria sudah dari jam tujuh pagi tadi mencari mereka.

.

"Lihat, itu mereka sudah kembali" Seru Matsuri saat melihat rombongan pencari Itachi dan Kyuubi. Disana mereka juga melihat Itachi, disebelahnya nampak Sasori yang sedang menggendong Kyuubi, diikuti duo Sabaku yang berjalan di belakang mereka.

"Kyuu" seru Deidara sambil berlari menghampiri mereka.

"Dasar, rubah gila. Kau membuat kami semua takut." Deidara tidak bisa menahan air matanya lalu memeluk eret Kyuubi setelah ia turun dari gendongan Sasori.

"Lepas Dei, kakiku sakit bodoh."

"Gomen."

"Kalian semua pasti lelah, istirahatlah kita akan kembali ke Konoha nanti sore" ujar Ibiki sensei.

.

.

.

.

"Kenapa kau bisa tersesat sih Kyuu?" -Deidara

"Iya bukannya tinggal mengikuti arah panah dan jalan setapak?" -Matsuri

"Itachi bilang arah panah yang ku ikuti itu terbalik, jadinya aku melewati area pendakian."

"Ah, ya. Uchiha-san begitu panik saat kau tak kunjung datang di bukit kemarin." -Keiko

Deidara bisa melihat, semburat merah di pipi Kyuubi. "Apa terjaji sesuatu antara kau dan Itachi~"

"A,,apa? tidak ada yang seperti itu baka" warna merah itu semakin merambah wajah Kyuubi.

"Ayo, mengaku saja. Apa kalian kemarin 'itu' " goda Deidara

"Hentikan pemikiran bodohmu itu Dei. Kami tidak melakukan apa-apa."

"Aku tidak percaya. wajahmu mengatakan hal yang sebaliknya."

"Hah,, kami hanya,,,"

"Iya,,," desak DeiMatKei

"Semalam kami jadian."

"Kyaaaa,,, terus?" tanya ketiganya kelewat antusias

"Ka,,kami ber,,ciuman. sudah."

"Kyaaa,,, so sweet" Kyuubi memutar matanya malas melihat reaksi berlebihan teman-temannya.

"Hei, Matsuri, Keiko, Ibiki sensei mencari kalian." ujar Hana menghampiri tenda Kyuubi.

"Ah, iya. Kami akan kesana." Keiko dan Matsuri langsung keluar tenda dan menemui Ibiki sensei.

"Hah,,, aku senang akhirnya kalian berdua jadian."

"Hm, Kau masih ingat pemilik jaket hitam yang waktu itu?"

"Hm, aku masih ingat, un. Kenapa? Jangan bilang kau masih memikirkan pemuda tidak jelas itu?"

"Dia itu Itachi. Orang yang selama ini aku cari ternyata dia."

"Kyaaa,,, ini yang dinamakan jodoh." seru Deidara. "Ah, kau harus melihat ini. Kalian itu memang pasangan yang serasi." Deodara menveluarkan ponselnya dan membuka folder galeri.

Mata Kyuubi membulat saat melihat foto dirinya dan Itachi yang tengah tertidur dalam bus. "Da,,dari mana kau mendapatkan foto itu?"

"Hahaaha,,, aku yang memotretnya waktu kita perjalanan kesini." jelas Deidara. "Lihatlah, kalian begitu manis. Tunggu sampai bibi Kushina melihatnya."

"Yak,, cepat hapus foto itu. Hapus sekarang juga." Kyuubi berusaha menggapai ponsel Deidara.

"Eit, tidak bisa. Kau harus menceritakan detail ceritamu semalam."

"Apa? tidak. Aku tidak mau."

"Kenapa? ah,,, aku tau pasti memang terjadi sesuatu kemarin~"

"Aku berbicara jujur. Kami hanya berciuman sekali kemarin dan itu adalah ciuman keduaku."

"Hoo,,, jadi kau sudah tau kejadian ciuman pertamamu yang sangat manis itu?"

"Ma,,,maksudmu? Kau mengintip kami sore itu" seru Kyuubi menatap horor Deidara?

"Sore? Kalian berciuman lagi? Kapan? Kenapa aku tidak tau?"

"Iya, sore saat Gaara dan Shukaku datang, Itachi nampak tidak suda dan,,, begitulah" jelas Kyuubi wajahnya mulai memerah lagi.

"Wah,,, berarti Itachi sudah tiga kali menciummu di perkemahan ini. Itachi hebat."

"Ck, cuma dua kali Dei. Dua kali. Kau jangan membuat gosip aneh-aneh."

"Tapi tunggu, malam itu juga bilang sudah ketiga."

"Hahaha,,, memang benar bodoh. Lihat." Ponsel Deidara kembali menunjukkan dirinya yang sedang tertidur di kursi dengan Itachi yang-

'Tunggu, bukankah itu saat aku berminpi ada yang menciumku' batin Kyuubi.

"Ja,,jadi itu bukan mimpi?"

"Hahaha,,, jadi kau bermimpi di cium Itachi."

"Ck, berhenti tertawa bodoh. Dan hapus foto-foto itu." Kyuubi kembali merebut ponsel Deidara tapi sayangnya Deidara sudah berlari keluar tenda.

"Yak, Deidara tunggu. Jangan lari." Kyuubi hanya merutuki diri karena tidak bisa mengejar Deidara.

"Ada apa Kyuu?" gerutuan Kyuubi berhenti saat Itachi berdiri di depan tendanya.

"Ayo, kita harus berkumpul sekarang. Kita akan kembali ke Konoha. Kau sudah mengemas barang-barangmu?"

"Ah, iya sudah." Kyuubi beranjak bangun dengan bantuan Itachi.

.

.

.

"Tak terasa sekarang kita harus kembali ke Konoha. Meskipun kita sedikit terlambat pulangnya karena ada insiden kecil. Tapi kita semua sudah bersenang-senang bersama selama ini. Terima kasih atas partisipasinya. Semoga kita sampai di Konoha dengan selamat." Sasori menutup sambutannya yang di sambut tepuk tangan dari yang lain.

.

"Kita akan bertemu di Konoha, kau hati-hati di jalan." ujar Gaara pada Kyuubi.

"Hm, kalian juga hati-hati dijalan. Mainlah ke rumah, Naru pasti senang kalian datang."

"Hm, kami pasti datang" -Shukaku dan Gaara.

"Dah,," pamit Kyuu i kemudian naik bus di bantu Itachi. Mereka kembali menempati tempat duduk yang sama.

Perjalanan kali ini terasa berbeda, tidak ada lagi perang dingin antara Itachi dan Kyuubi. Perasaan keduanya sudah melebur menjadi satu dlam ikatan cinta.

.

.

.

..

Fin.

.

.

.

.

Yatta,,,, Akhirnya,,, fict satu ini kelar juga.

Hutang Dan berkurang satu \\(^0^)/

Terima kasih sudah merepiu, mefav, mefollow dan membaca fict Dan. Dan benar-benar senang kalian semua menunggu dengan sabar fict-fict Dan. Maaf ya up datenya ngaret banget.

Tinggalkan repiu kalian untuk chap akhir ini ne minna-san.

Jaa ne ^_^/

.

.

.

Yosh,, next project merampungkan MYLM

semoga bisa cepet Dan update, kalau tidak ada halangan -males-.

Dan sebenarnya punya beberapa ide mentah fict IFK lainnya, tapi belum kesampaian.

1\. Zaman kerajaan (Yah,,, Kyuubinya jadi princess gitulah)

2\. Entertainment (Kyuubinya jadi artis gitulah)

3\. Kesehatan (Kyuubinya jadi dokter gitulah)

4\. Action (Kyuubinya jadi apa ya? ini yang masih belum bener-bener jelas, karena Dan sangat sulit membuat fict pertarungan, tapi pengen banget buat. tapi takut banget hasilnya ancur)

Ke-4 ide itu masih bener-bener mentah. Hanya berseliweran di kepala dan belum kepikiran untuk ngetik. Hehehe,,,

oh ya,,, maaf banget buat reader yang tidak puas sama ending dari fict-fict Dan. Dan sudah berusaha semampu Dan membuat ending yang baik, yang happy ending. Tapi maaf jika itu masih tidak sesuai dengan harapan. Dan masih amatiran, belum bisa buat cerita yang baik. sekali lagi dan ucapin mohon maaf.

Yo Hidup Ita x FemKyuu \\(^0^)/

.

.

.

.

Omake

"Hei,, aku bisa berjalan sendiri, kakiku sudah lebih baik."

"Hn."

"Ayolah, Chi. Aku itu berat, kau sudah jauh menggendongku. Aku tidak mau kau kelelahan"

"Aku tidak lelah Kyuu,"

"Bohong. Cepat turunkan aku, aku bisa jalan sendiri keriput."

"Hn tidak Kyuu."

Hampir sepanjang jalan Kyuubi dan Itacji yerus berdebat. Kyuubi yang berada dalam gendongan piggy back -benar gak tulisannya- terus meronta di turunkan. Namun Itachi bersikukuh tidak mau.

"Hei,, itu mereka." seru sebuah suara dari arah yang cukup jauh dari mereka yang langsung menghentikan perdebatan Itachi dan Kyuubi.

"Hah,, syukurlah, kalian baik-baik saja" -Sasori

"Kau tidak apa-apa, Kyuu? Apa kau terluka? - Shukaku

" Kami baik-baik saja. Kaki Kyuubi hanya terkilir."

"Apa kalian masih sanggup berjalan? kalau kalian lelah kita bisa istirahat sebentar." ujat Ibiki sensei.

"Tidak perlu. Ayo kita jalan sekarang." ujar Itachi.

"Baiklah, kita lanjutkan perjalanannya."

"Kau pasti lelah menggendong Kyuubi. Biar ganti aku yang menggendongnya." -Shukaku

"Iya benar, dia sudah lel-"

"Aku baik-baik saja, aku masih sanggup menggendongnya sampai peremahan."

"Ck, jangan keras kepala keriput. capat turunkan aku, biar Shukaku saja."

"Hn, tidak."

"Yak, turunkan." kembali lagi terjadi perdebatan, mereka yang melihat hanya bisa bercengo ria.

"Kau yakin tak mau menurunkan aku?"

"Hn."

"Baik. Lupakan saja yang semalam. Aku tidak mau mengingatnya. Semalam tidak ada apa-apa, Kau bukan siapa-siapa bagiku." bisik Kyuubi dengan nada mengancam."

"Ck, Hn. Sas, kau gendong Kyuubi sampai perkemahan. Aku yidak menerima penolakan."

Kyuubi menjerit senang dalam inernya. Sasori menghela nafas pasrah. duo sabaku hanya saling menatap lalu mengedikkan bahu masing-masing. Sedangkan Itachi asik mendumel.

'Biarlah Sasori yang menggendong Kyuubi, dari pada mereka -GaaShu-.' batin Itachi sedikit tidak rela.

Perjalanan pun dilanjutkan, Itachi berjalan disamping Sasori yang menggendong Kyuubi. Hampir sepanjang jalan Itachi menekuk wajahnya, hal itu pun tak luput dari pengamatan Kyuubi. 'Wajah Itachi yang sedang merajuk, ternyata lucu juga' batin Kyuubi.

.

.

.end of omake.


End file.
